EL LEGADO DE OSCURIDAD PARTE II
by demon-ascension
Summary: Es la segunda parte del libro EL LEGADO DE OSCURIDAD
1. PROLOGO

PRÓLOGO

Pase por lo menos 1550 años durmiendo en aquella cúpula que hice por error ya había crecido y convertido en un hombre, aquel día que salí de la cúpula fue algo particular y un viaje muy largo de vuelta a mí dimensión y sobreviví por el recuerdo de Rakel, mis amigas Yukiko y Zui, de mis amigos Singeki, Zenix y Volka sobre todo por mi padre, madre y hermana.

Hoy estábamos a día 11 de marzo de 3068 cuando vi que alguien estaba afuera de la cueva diciendo Ryûsei está aquí por fin le hemos encontrado después de 1550 años, cuando vi las siluetas acercándose a mí era de mi padre Hades, de Satanás, Singeki y veía también a mi hermana Iza que estaba al lado de mi padre.

Estaba todavía un poco confuso porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado en la cúpula, como de costumbre a Singeki le veía con la maquina en las manos y seguía con los tatuajes de cruces en sus brazos aunque su padre le decía a Singeki deja de jugar a la consola y céntrate en sacar a Ryûsei de la cúpula.

Hades dijo a Satanás que como podrían romper la cúpula sin que me pudieran dañar pero todo ataque que hacían a la cúpula era un intento inútil, por otra parte a ver a Singeki que solo jugaba con la maquina y no hacía caso a lo que le dijo su padre fue mi padre y le dijo a Singeki quitándole la maquina es que te preocupa más tu maquina que uno de tus amigos.

Singeki se cogió tan mosqueo por quitarle la consola que agarro a mi padre del brazo mientras soltaba muchos poder e hizo una brecha para otra dimensión, luego con toda la furia Singeki pego a mi padre donde estaba encerrado y lo que me resulto curioso es que todos los ataques que lazaron poderosos no surgían efecto pero con el golpe en seco que dio Singeki a mi padre contra la cúpula se rajo y salí disparado al agujero y desaparecí sin dejar rastro.

Singeki cuando recupero su consola se calmo y no se dio ni cuenta de que ya desaparecí y la cúpula ya no estaba en esta dimensión, mi padre del golpe quedo inconsciente y tardo por lo menos 2 horas en recuperarse y mi hermana Iza pregunto a Satanás ¿dónde se encuentra Ryûsei en estos momentos?

Satanás no tenía ni idea de que dimensión me podría haber enviado aunque podía tener una ligera sospecha, Singeki después de guardar la partida en el juego apago un momento la maquina y dijo a su padre con una cara seria ¿qué me he perdido? ya habéis rescatado a Ryûsei de la cupu…

Al mirar se quedo con una cara asombrada y pregunto a Satanás ¿dónde se encuentra Ryûsei?, y Satanás le conto lo que había pasado porque a veces cuando Singeki juega no se acuerda de que cosas está haciendo y dijo con una cara de sarcasmo lo siento creo que me pase un poquitín golpeando a Hades en la cúpula.

Yo me desperté poco después de que la cúpula se rompiera vi como Singeki pego a mi padre contra la cúpula después de rajarse y la pierna de mi padre choca sin querer contra mi cara, vi el paisaje de aquel lugar diferente que no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba y me puse de pie y empecé a caminar a ver si me encontraba con alguien para saber en dónde me encontraba.

Todavía pensaba en cómo estaba Rakel y cuando me viese cuanto tiempo habría pasado en soledad manteniéndose fiel a la promesa de compromiso que hizo conmigo hace 1500 años, con la cabeza en otra parte me tropecé con un extraterrestre y me caí en el agua que había en un cráter y al mojarme me enoje y pegue al extraterrestre un puñetazo que le empotre contra un muro de un metal que no había visto nunca.

Al darme cuenta de la forma que tenía esos seres me acorde de un libro que leí que eran los seres más avanzados tecnológicamente en el mundo, y acercándome al extraterrestre que lancé contra el muro pedí perdón pero ellos además de aceptar las disculpas me miraban extrañados yo solo pensé como puede ser débiles y generalmente la raza más fuerte de esta dimensión que no sepan nada de nuestros movimientos.

Cuando uno se me acerco y me dio algo para que pudiera entenderme con ellos y pregunte ¿quiénes sois vosotros y dónde estoy?, uno de ellos me dijo saludos ser de otra dimensión me llamo Xhetr y estas en la dimensión Llunyar55 y este planeta se llama Qrefs.

Me entere gracias al aparato y respondí como podría regresar a mi dimensión y a mi planeta y ellos responde que antes de que volvieses tendrías que superar 3 pruebas para saber si era alguien que podía matarlo o alguien que podría ayudarlos en caso de peligro, yo un poco serio dije no estoy para pruebas necesito volver a mi planeta cuanto antes que quiero saber cómo esta mi familia y sobre todo a Rakel y Xhetr me dijo no podrás volver a tu dimensión hasta que hagas las 3 pruebas y después podrás irte tranquilo.

Entonces no me quedaba otra tenía que hacer sus tontas pruebas para salir cuanto antes de este odioso lugar pensé, dije a Xhetr vale hare las pruebas con la condición de que luego podría descansar 30 minutos entre prueba y prueba y Xhetr acepto dijo entonces pues que tengas suerte guerrero de otra dimensión la necesitaras.

La primera prueba tenía que hacer era una carrera contra el más rápido de este lugar y ganarle, yo no me creía que fuera más lento que yo porque siempre cuando estaba en la clase de velocidad era uno de los 15 en mitad de la tabla además nunca pensaba en esforzarme más de lo normal solo podría utilizar gran parte de velocidad cuando estaba en peligro o en caso de que me hubiesen pegado un susto.

Entonces Xhetr me dijo este es nuestro atleta más rápido de este planeta y en tu dimensión como te consideras, yo no le respondí solo dije Xhetr acabemos las pruebas cuanto antes que quiero ver a una persona en especial y estoy impaciente de volver a verla.

Xhetr me dio un mapa de donde tenía que pasar para poder acabar la carrera porque ellos ya se conocía el camino, yo me puse en la línea de salida y el atleta me pregunto antes de comenzar ¿eres el humano que me desafía a una carrera de velocidad?

Yo no quería responderle solo quería comprobar su velocidad y saber cuánto podría correr y en ese momento Xhetr dio el pistoletazo de salida, al principio pase apuros porque era muy rápido vi que el atleta era como un relámpago pero en esos momentos se desato dentro de mí como mi poder demoniaco pero en esos aspectos solo veía que andaba el atleta y empecé a sonreír y diciendo y esa es la velocidad que puedes llegar penoso.

Dejándome a 1000 kilómetros en 5 segundos pise débilmente contra el suelo y fui a la dirección donde se encontraba la línea de meta, y no me di ni cuenta que en solo 2 segundos le pase rápidamente y estuve mirando a la vez el mapa por donde tenía que ir ahora y a lo lejos vi una pancarta que ponía meta y estaba a 5000 kilómetros de la ciudad.

Al llegar vi que Xhetr se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta pensando ¿cómo puede ser posible que un simple humano sea más veloz que nuestro campeón de este planeta?, yo mirando a Xhetr dije primera prueba hecha hasta dentro de media hora para la segunda prueba y espero que la próxima vez sea muy difícil y me reí porque eran patéticos.

Andando en ese planeta me encontré a lo lejos un extraño cristal que parecía una esmeralda fusionado con una adamantina, esa piedra me puse a pensar y me la guarde para dársela a Rakel como piedra del anillo de compromiso y seguía buscando a ver si había más cosas interesantes para dárselas a mis compañero seguro que le sacarían uso.

Incluso me encontré un cacho de metal que mezcle con un mineral que se fusionaba con cualquier materia y lo afile para convertirlo en un arma, y fue el segundo arma que tenía propia era un gancho que se transformaba en un arma al azar te podía salir una espada como unos nunchakus.

Ya paso 30 minutos y fui a ver a Xhetr y dije bueno cual va a ser la segunda prueba y él me dijo te crees un chulo por pasar una prueba fácil pues esta va a ser más complicado ves esos árboles de allí tienes que partir una hoja pero te lo advierto son indestructibles, yo riéndome conteste seguramente será mentira aunque no conoces la verdadera fuerza de nuestra dimensión aparte ese arma que tienes es muy bonito luego te la cojo prestada.

Me acerque al árbol y lo toque haber que si era verdad que era indestructible y le pegue un puñetazo con furia, lo sabía era un holograma por eso era imposible de arrancar una hoja a no ser que ese holograma estaba aquí la planta estaba escondida en ese lugar y estaba en una cueva cerca del holograma.

Arranque un pedazo de hoja y lo grabe con el holograma para que no se notara que lo habría cogido de la autentica planta, volví a donde Xhetr y le dije ves mira una hoja de la planta indestructible y Xhetr mirando al holograma de la planta que estaba una hoja arrancada y Xhetr dijo ¿cómo sabías que había un holograma en la zona de la planta?

Yo riéndome de que ya sabía que era un holograma le dije a Xhetr que era un qué y Xhetr se creía que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía y me contesto con nerviosismo que era una mentira olvidaba lo que había dicho, y yo dije con un bostezo ya he pasado la segunda prueba o me pones la tercera dificilísima o me iré a mi dimensión rápidamente y no podréis mantener aquí más tiempo.

Xhetr pensando dijo si de verdad como dice es un demonio tendrá que sacarlo tarde o temprano y se cual será la prueba perfecta para que termine demostrando su personalidad real, Xhetr se intentó mostrar cara de malicia pero yo dije hagas lo que hagas no te saldrás con la tuya y ahora si me disculpas me voy a descansar un rato como dijimos.

Volvieron a pasar otros 30 minutos pero esta vez Xhetr me dijo que fuera para el coliseo, cuando llegue al coliseo me dijo Xhetr tu última prueba es más complicada de lo común se trata de matar al adversario sin tocarle si lo consigues podrás regresar a tu dimensión.

Yo empiezo a sospechar que Xhetr lo que quería observar era si era un demonio para creérselo pero yo no mato por matar, además no iba a dejar que un pendejo como él me diga lo que yo quiera hacer y yo no muestro nunca mi poder demoniaco si no fuera en caso de peligro o porque me transformaba para matar con más facilidad.

Pensando que podría hacer me estaba atacando de mientras el alienígena pero yo era 1000 veces más rápido que él, de pronto le cogí por el pescuezo para inmovilizarlo no quería matarle en unos segundos note una sensación como si alguien disparo una bala desde lejos que por fortuna dio al alienígena además de traspasar por lo menos 20 casas con muros del metal más resistente de este planeta.

Xhetr se creyó que mate a su soldado como si nada pero yo en la realidad solo agarre para inmovilizarle nada más, entonces dije a Xhetr entonces yo ya me voy ya te hice todas las pruebas ya no hace tanta gracia que este aquí mirando como un gilipollas sin poder hacer nada mientras que en mi dimensión me espera gente que me quiere.

Xhetr con una rabia se acerco con una espada de plasma y me dijo tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me enseñes tu parte diabólica, entonces cerré el puño en señal que quería pelear y en ese momento deje de ser ya amable porque además de hacerme perder tiempo resulta que me quería convertir en prisionero de guerra entonces mis ojos cambiaron completamente y tenía un símbolo extraño dentro de mis pupilas.

Nunca me aparecieron cuando había combates mucho más duros pero lo curioso es que pude hacer un ataque que me impresione un poco, cerré un ojo y vi como una llama negra se hacía grande y en el momento que apuntaba empezó unos símbolos a salir del suelo que sería la trayectoria donde aparecerá las llamas en forma de mini bombas.

Xhetr miraba muy sorprendido con el poder que tenía aunque todavía no estaba extremadamente furioso, yo dije a Xhetr una promesa es una promesa o me puedo irme sin problemas o tendré que usar al final la fuerza y eso sería terrible.

Entonces Xhetr me propuso algo si le mataba ya me iría del planeta y al escuchar eso dije con sarcasmo pues nada ha sido un placer conocerte, esta vez me puse serio porque las demás pruebas ni llegue a utilizar mi cabreo aunque ahora la necesitaba me estaba tomando el pelo y encima se cachondeaba de mí y me intentaba mantener lejos de Rakel.

Sin utilizar ningún arma intente acercarme lo más rápido posible a Xhetr y el intentaba de todo para dañarme pero lo esquivaba a mucha velocidad, primero le pegue a Xhetr una patada para romperle una pierna y de golpe le saque los huesos de la pierna derecha Xhetr gritaba dolorido cuando yo riendo dije si no quieres sufrir más accidentes es mejor que cumplas y que me dejes irme a mi dimensión.

El responde nunca necesitamos alguien con tus habilidades para tener más fuerza y velocidad y así podértela robar, al escuchar eso dije eres un ingenuo aunque intentaras matarme no podrías y lo segundo mis poderes nunca podréis aprenderlos porque solo con el poder que necesitas vosotros estallaríais y ahora si me disculpas te arrancare los brazos para que no puedas atacarme.

Con una velocidad del sonido me puse en su espalda y le cogí ambos brazos tiraba hacia atrás y con mi pierna derecha se lo puse en la espalda para tener apoyo, Xhetr no paraba de gritar dolorosamente cuando en unos pocos segundos los brazos se empezaban a desgarrar de su cuerpo y empezaba a brotar sangre plateada y con sonrisa dije no querías ver mi forma de demonio pues la veras antes de morir.

Xhetr pidiendo que le perdonara la vida pero yo ya estaba con fase ira y al mismo tiempo que con sed de sangre, al terminar de arrancarle los brazos le quite los ojos y hice rajas en el cuello mientras tiene la piernas con torniquetes para que no pasara sangre a los pies Xhetr estaba casi muerto mientras seguía ahogándose en su sangre y como remate final le cogí su cuerpo medio muerto y le estrelle la cabeza contra el suelo y le pegue un pisotón para ver sus sesos esparcidos por todos lados.

Al tranquilizarme intente alguna forma de cómo salir de Qrefs para volver a la Tierra aunque tuviera que hacer un viaje un poco largo, entonces me acorde de que mi padre me enseñó a teletransportarme de planeta en planeta y pasando dimensiones cercanas tarde por lo menos en llegar a mi dimensión unos 150 días hasta que llegue a la dimensión y me encontré el planeta que entre ella y la Tierra hay entre medias 15 planetas más.

Casi llegando a la Tierra vi un meteorito que quería colisionar con un planeta cercano a la Tierra, yo al teletransportarme cerca de ese planeta intente coger mucha fuerza física con mi poder para desviar el meteorito a otra dimensión y seguí volviendo a la Tierra hasta que por fin después de mucho tiempo llegue a la Tierra.

Al llegar mire en un periódico el fecha de hoy y estábamos a 11 de marzo de 3070 note que vuelvo a la Tierra 2 años después del incidente de la cúpula, primero fui para mi casa para saber cómo se encontraba mi padre, mi hermana y sobre todo como estaría Rakel.

Al ser por la noche llame a la puerta de mi casa entonces espere a que me abrieran la puerta, al abrir la puerta a la primera persona que vi era Rakel ella se quedo al principio consternada que se desmayo unas horas y yo la cogí antes de que golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo para que no se hiciera un traumatismo encefálico.

Entre a casa con ella en brazos y vi a mi padre y mi hermana entonces deje un momento a Rakel delicadamente en el suelo, y dije con lágrimas en los ojos por fin ya estoy de nuevo en casa me siento de nuevo feliz y me acerque a mi hermana y mi padre para darles un abrazo y por lo pronto me fui a dormir tenía mucho sueño mañana le contare a mi padre, mi hermana y Rakel las aventuras que tuve en otra dimensión y porque tarde mucho tiempo sin volver.


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

Cuando me desperté por la mañana pensé que todo lo que me paso ayer fue un sueño enorme que tuve en una cúpula, pero estaba en mi cama y mire el calendario que tenía en la habitación y ponía 12 de marzo de 3070 y dije no era un sueño me paso realmente pero lo que pasa después de acumular tanto cansancio no era yo estaba muy despistado.

Al intentar levantarme antes de poder abrir la puerta de mi habitación me pegue un golpe con Rakel, me queje un poco porque me acordaba que Iza era la que siempre corría en los pasillos y me chocaba con ella casi la mitad de los días y dije enfadado Iza deja de correr por los pasillos ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir que al final te vas hacerte daño con alguien?

Entonces Rakel dijo Ryûsei soy yo lo siento es que quería verte ayer me desmaye porque apareciste como si fueras un fantasma, al escuchar la voz de Rakel me tranquilice y le dije lo siento que haya gritado mi hermana como siempre corría en los pasillos con prisas y me atropellaba por eso me enfade.

Rakel me miro con una cara de que estaba feliz y con sollozos me abrazo y me dijo Ryûsei pase lo que te pase nunca me volveré a separarme de ti, yo también me alegre mucho de volverla a ver y quería besarla porque hacía mucho tiempo sin estar con ella y le dije a Rakel me voy a visitar a unos amigos y luego cuando vuelva me explicas que ha pasado en mi ausencia en estos 1550 años quiero saber que paso con la guerra.

Salí de la casa cuando de repente veo una chica huyendo hacía mi diciéndome por favor ayúdeme de un pervertido que me sigue, entonces pienso ese me resulta familiar es inconfundible se trata de Volka que grababa a todas daba igual pero lo que nunca llegaba a saber que era capaz de abusarlas sexualmente y dije Volka deja de violar a las lolis inocentes o te arreo una somanta de ostias y informo a Singeki de esto.

De repente Singeki estuvo a mi espalda y el de la muchacha y dijo informarme de que Ryûsei, al verle le dije que Volka utilizaba la transformación que se convertía en él para violar a lolis, Singeki se cabreo y dijo por eso me pego Lutxia porque me dijo que me vio haciéndolo con 2 lolis a la vez entonces cogió a Volka por el cuello y lo lanzo contra una pared luego le estrello la rodilla contra su pescuezo y a Volka se le reventó la cabeza.

Yo sabía que aunque pasara años Volka no cambiaría luego le reviví y Singeki volvió a atacar con violencia a Volka y este sale huyendo a toda velocidad y a todas partes y yo riéndome porque hacía tiempo que no veía una escena de Singeki pegando a Volka dije que recuerdos me trae esto. Fui caminando con tranquilidad al bosque para encontrarme con Yukiko y Zui para saber cómo se encontraban, al llegar a su casa vi a Zui y empecé a saludar pero Zui estaba paralizada porque pensaba que era un fantasma y yo mirando extrañamente diciendo que porras le pasa a Zui ni que hubiera visto un fantasma de verdad.

Escuchaba en la puerta que Zui dice a Yukiko hermanita no te vas a creer a quien he visto afuera a Ryûsei, Yukiko se reía de Zui y le contesto pero si Ryûsei desapareció 1550 años ya está muerto como puedes decir que esta…

Al verme en la ventana saludando Yukiko se cayó desmayada y Zui miro gritando fuera fantasma no queremos que nos atormentes, de pronto dije Zui no estoy muerto lo que pasa es que desaparecí en otro planeta y he regresado con dificultades quiero hablar con vosotras para saber que habéis hecho en estos 1550 años que me congele por error.

Zui con miedo se acerco a mí para saber si lo que decía era verdad y me toco la cara entonces dije estas ya completamente segura de que estoy vivo o tengo algo más que hacer, entonces Zui se dio cuenta de que realmente era yo y corrió hacía a mí abrazándome y dijo Ryûsei ¿qué te paso y porque te congelaste?

Explique a Zui toda la historia que me paso con Iza y ya no recuerdo de ese incidente parece como si me estuvieran bloqueando todos mis recuerdos, cuando Yukiko se despierta después de desmayarse y gritaba porque me veía a mí sentado en su casa y Zui para tranquilizarla le conto lo que me paso en ese momento de aquel año.

Yukiko al escucharlo se emociono y me abrazo después de pasar miedo creyendo que era un fantasma del pasado, al mirar la hora dije Yukiko me tengo que ir que quiero informarme de una cosa importante mañana quedamos en la colina no faltéis las dos y fui raudo y veloz para mí casa.

Al llegar a casa Iza me recibió de una forma desagradable se disfrazo de esclava y me dijo hermanito ¿quieres jugar conmigo un rato?, yo con un enfado dije Iza no estoy de humor que hagas esas cosas además que no tengo tiempo porque quiero hablar con Rakel.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto dije a Rakel podemos hablar de lo que te ha pasado en estos 1550 años mientras yo desaparecido y pensando en ti, Rakel comenzó a recordar algo horrible de su pasado y comenzaba a llorar y yo al verla dije que te pasa ¿por qué estas llorando? ¿Alguien te hizo algo mientras yo estaba perdido?

Rakel se tranquilizo y dijo Ryûsei lo que te cuento me sucedió después de la guerra y tu no estabas pero no sé como reaccionaras si te lo cuento, al escuchar eso empecé a encolerizar y dije con ojos siniestro ¿quién te lo hizo? explícame con todos los detalles posibles porque cuando termines no sé si cometer alguna locura.

Rakel empezó a contarme toda su historia:

Después de que acabase la guerra que entre ángeles y demonios firmarán un acuerdo de paz, tu llevarías 750 años desaparecido yo en la mañana estaba con tu padre en casa y me preguntaba que si yo sabía algo de ti como yo era tu ángel de la guarda y yo negué con la cabeza que no sabía en dónde estabas.

Entonces yo ya con muchísima preocupación por no dar señales de vida empecé a buscar a Volka, Yukiko o Zui para saber si sabían algo de ti, pero como no encontraba ninguna respuesta fui a la colina en donde te pondrías a meditar pero tampoco supe por donde buscar asique fui a casa de Singeki para saber si él tendría idea de dónde te encontrabas pero él estaba con la consola todo el día que pensaba que le estuviera diciendo un truco del juego.

Llego la noche y hacía mucho frio y yo no me daba por vencida para saber que fue de ti, cuando recordé que el sitio más cercano era una cueva que había en la colina que lo ocultaba una cascada me dispuse a entrar pero estaba muy oscuro y empecé a tocar para saber que había en los alrededores pero solo lo que encontré fue una cosa que parecía como una esfera.

Al estar tan cansada me puse encima de esa esfera gigantesca y me dormí estaba a gusto porque notaba una sensación cálida en aquella esfera, y a los primeros rayos de luz del sol que ilumino la cueva empecé a notar que había gente en mi alrededor pero antes de que me diese cuenta me capturaron y me llevaron a otro sitio diferente porque no vi nada me taparon los ojos.

En cuando yo estaba en la cúpula recordé que hubo gente en esa cueva para descansar e incluso una personas se sacaron una foto porque pensaban que era una roca antigua que salió de la nada, además en ese año por la mañana veía sombras de por lo menos 6 siluetas iban andando y una de ellas estaba atada y escuchaba socorro, socorro…

Rakel prosiguió con la historia:

Intente saber quienes me atraparon pero no podía porque no me dejaban que tuviese una mano suelta para saber a dónde me llevaban, pero lo bueno fue que Yukiko mientras estaba paseando por allí tranquilamente me vio que me estaban secuestrando y Yukiko para no tener que hacer el trabajo sola llamo a Singeki.

Cuando ya casi no podía caminar más nos paramos y por fin escuche hablar a uno de los secuestradores diciendo ya estamos suficientemente lejos del bosque atar a la mujer y que vea, cuando me quitaron la venda de los ojos vi por lo menos a 5 personas que me miraban de forma pervertida y yo empecé a gritar para saber si alguien estaba cerca de nosotros pero uno se acerco y dijo cállate puta que nadie va a venir a salvarte.

Pero de pronto me tope con Volka se que era un loco que siempre quería grabar a chicas desnudas pero tenía una oportunidad de saber si podría encontrar ayuda, entonces Volka andando haciendo gilipolleces se encontró que estaba atada y los secuestradores dijeron chico piérdete no se te ha perdido nada aquí y Volka sin hacer caso me miro y dijo estás jugando a algo divertido porque yo también me apunto.

Entonces de la nada apareció Singeki con Yukiko empezó a los secuestradores sacar sus espadas para matarlos, pero Singeki fue a donde Volka y le pego un capón por no decirle que entro en su cuarto sin permiso y se meo en su cama de mientras Yukiko empezó a congelar a los secuestradores solo por donde las rodillas.

Cuando me desataron me fui con Yukiko mientras que Volka huyo de Singeki pero esta vez Volka no tuvo tanta suerte de huir ante Singeki, y los secuestradores querían vengarse de Yukiko por lo que les hizo aunque le llevara la vida a ello y comenzaron a molestar a mí y a Yukiko.

Cuando termino de contar la historia estaba echando chispas y dije a Rakel donde puedo encontrar a esos canallas que casi te violan si no fuera por Volka, Rakel me explico que se reunían en donde la llevaron capturada y yo riéndome dije pobrecillos la tortura que les va a caer es pequeña.

A raíz de aquello que me contaron siempre sentía odio por las personas que querían hacer daño a gente que se encontraba a mi lado, fui a donde Singeki para saber donde se encontraba esos tipos y qué hacer cuando llegara a verlos seria tortura lenta y dolorosamente.

Singeki me contaba que siempre se reúnen cerca de la cascada pero no siempre se reunían en el mismo lugar, otro sitio que observo era que se encontraba cerca de donde vive había una casa en ruinas y siempre se esconde en ese lugar cuando intentaba hacer actos delictivos.

Dije a Singeki me voy a divertir un poco luego te traigo sus cadáveres para que hagas lo que quieras por hacer algo inquebrantable además de intentar de maltratar a la mujer equivocada, Singeki me dijo Ryûsei cuando termines si quieres me puedes ayudar con un trabajo que me da pereza de hacer solo y yo le respondí depende de lo cansado o cabreado que venga y espera si no me desmaye de agotamiento.

Me fui a gran velocidad al escondrijo de esos secuestradores y espere a ver cuánto tiempo tardarían en aparecer, a estar muy tranquilo que me estaba casi quedando dormido cuando de repente aparecen los secuestradores que habían raptado a una niña y mirándola bien era mi prima pequeña hija de Atenea y yo siempre me llevaba bien con ella nunca discutíamos además siempre era la que me cuidaba cuando me ponía enfermo agotado por los trabajos de su madre.

Me puse cada vez más rabioso si intentaran maltratar a mi prima además de querer abusar a Rakel eso es pasarse de la raya, entonces esperaba el momento preciso de si iban hacerla daño para ponerme en todo el medio aunque pensé en una estrategia mejor como era más rápidos que ellos puse trampas cerca de ellos sin que pudieran detectarme.

Entre sonrisas dije estos no saben lo mal que van a pasar aunque seguramente ellos no creo que actuaron por su modo de ser alguien fue el que intentara provocarme para que quisiese luchar contra él, pero primero sacare información necesaria para saber la verdad cuando estaba viendo que ya se acercaban a mi prima ya me puse en posición de ataque.

En el momento de que un secuestrador iba a hacer un corte en el brazo a mi prima solté una bomba de humo y una de las trampas que activo el secuestrador era que salían estoques de madera a por los secuestradores y uno de ellos murió porque se clavo en la cabeza y en el corazón al mismo tiempo, los demás cuando lo vieron supieron que estaban siendo observados por mí y yo ya no me ocultaba más porque tarde o temprano iba a salir para que pudieran contarlo quien les contrato para poder vengarme de aquello que seguramente Rakel no me contaría que podría haber sido esclava de una persona.

Al mirar a los secuestradores les dije no os matare si me respondéis a unas preguntas pero uno de ellos me ataco pensando que era muy débil pero muere degollado por mi brazo que llevaba en forma de guadaña, dije con la risa diabólica aparte manchado de sangre ¿alguien más desea morir rápidamente antes de querer contarme quien fue el que os contrato para llevar a Rakel?

Ellos dijeron a ti que te importa quién nos haya contratado nunca contaremos quien fue él quien nos contrato, yo con la mirada fría dije entonces veo que os tendré que matar a todos es una pena pero ahora que me fijo bien uno de ellos no quería morir lo que pasa era que no quería contarlo para no estar muerto estaba triste por algo personal.

Yo sin distracciones apartes mate a los 3 que no me iban a decir nada cuando fui cerca de cuarto me miro y pidió clemencia, yo solo di media vuelta y dije te daré una oportunidad de salvar la vida solo tienes que decirme quien te contrato para raptar a esta mujer le enseñe una foto que tenía con Rakel en la colina entonces el hombre dijo no recuerdo su nombre pero sus rasgos era pelo largo con un parche en el ojo derecho y tenía una cicatriz en el cuello.

No me cabe la duda de quién era un chico que me acompañaba cuando tenía 2 años en el Olimpo nunca iba a pensar que se volviera así de cruel con los demás y porque quería capturar a Rakel ya hablare con él personalmente, al pobre hombre que veía mientras estaba un poco sufriendo dije como veo que eres buena persona y te has arrepentido en el último momento no te matare te doy esta bolsa con dinero por decirme lo que andaba buscando y ahora vuelve con tu familia que te estará esperando esta vida no es para ti.

El hombre agradecido se fue muy contento y yo pensando cómo podría ser posible que un amigo de la infancia se haya vuelto loco después de 2000 años, había me estoy olvidando de mi prima atada en el árbol digo rápidamente mientras la desato dije Gina ¿estás bien te han hecho daño los secuestradores?

Ella respondió Ryûsei gracias a ti no me han hecho nada pero quiero preguntarte ¿qué haces aquí?, yo empecé a contarle la historia a Gina sobre lo que me conto Rakel y después de unos 30 minutos de conversación me dijo Ryûsei ese chico que conociste de pequeño cambio porque cuando participo en la guerra se traumatizo además de volverse con esquizofrenia hasta algunos dice que tiene doble personalidad.

Dije a Gina y tu por casualidad no sabes en que parte del Olimpo vive porque tengo que comentar porque quería secuestrar a Rakel y no a otra chica, Gina no sabía nada lo que solo estaba en lo cierto que él solo volvía al Olimpo en una cierta casa que estaba al lado de donde vive el padre de Volka seguramente sería la casa que tuvo en el pasado.

Yo ya me disponía para caminar cuando veo que Gina al intentar huir de esos secuestradores veo que se le torció el tobillo, dije Gina déjame que te lleve a tu casa porque en esas condiciones no puedes volver sola pero antes déjame que haga un recado primero me fui cerca de los cuerpos sin vida de los secuestradores e hice un portal para teletransportarlos a casa de Singeki.

Después de desaparecer los cadáveres cogí a Gina y fui al Olimpo a ver a mi tía Atenea que ya hacía tiempo que no veía ningún tío mío, cuando llegue a casa de mi tía Atenea vi que estaba pálida diciendo R… Ryûsei no estabas muerto o es que eres una alucinación del pasado que me atormenta por hacerte trabajar mucho yo mire extrañado y dije si estuviera muerto realmente te traería a tu hija Gina que la habían secuestrado y si no fuera por mí que hubiera sido de ella.

Atenea cuando vio a su hija Gina con magulladuras y el tobillo torcido me dijo entonces tú has salvado a mi hija después de lo que te hice sufrir en el pasado, yo diciendo no hace falta que me lo agradezcas me estabas entrenando para estrategias punto yo en realidad no guardo rencor para mis familiares.

Atenea me agradeció suficiente por rescatar a su hija y yo me fui porque primero quería saber si Gina estaba en lo cierto sobre lo que me conto pero como ya era demasiado tarde no creo que fuera a esa casa por la noche a no ser que fuera verano, fui para mi casa tranquilamente cuando una chica misteriosamente choca contra mí y parecía al principio tranquila pero luego se cabreo y vi que en su espaldas les salieron como una especie de manos pero invisibles yo esquivando diciendo no quiero luchar contra ti solo por un choque que no nos hemos dado ni cuenta.

Ella seguía enfadada asique no me quedaba otra elección que intentar dormirla para que se tranquilicé, me costó un rato porque sus manos no paraban de atacar y yo cada vez acercándome más rápido y esquivando más deprisa de lo normal hasta que eché el humo con el que adormecía a algunas personas yo recuerdo que a Volka le lance ese humo y se quedo frito al instante y no se despertó en 2 horas.

La chica se quedo dormida y la intente tumbar en el suelo suavemente para que no se diese en la cabeza, lo que más me resulto curioso era los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza parecía orejas en forma de perro a las 2 horas después se despertó y dije por fin te levantas y ella asustada se alejo un poco pero eso me extraño si hace al menos de las 2 horas quería matarme y ahora tiene miedo de mí tengo que averiguar quién es esa chica.

Dije no soy mala persona me puedes decir cómo te llamas no te voy a hacer daño y la chica respondió con un sonido ´´niga´´, yo pensaba de que me estaba tomando el pelo y sabia hablar pero cuando escuche más de lo mismo me di cuenta de que no iba de broma dije ya es muy tarde para que andes por la noche tu sola ven conmigo para mi casa para que puedas dormir.

Y ella acepto y me siguió hasta casa cuando llame me abrió la puerta Rakel y me dijo quien es esa chica que esta a tu lado, yo respondí no se su nombre porque no sabe hablar solo dice ´´niga´´ y yo ya tengo un nombre pensado para ella Amanda y Rakel me dice pero Ryûsei como te la encontraste la pobre estaría vagando en la oscuridad y yo le interrumpí diciendo estaba andando por la noche en solitario sin preocupación por eso le traído aquí para que descansara y mañana vuelva a seguir su camino.

Al terminar de cenar acompañe a Amanda a la habitación de Iza aunque no me pareciera buena idea porque últimamente mi hermana hacía cosas que no era normales, y dije Iza hoy dormirás con Amanda asique no quiero que la traumatices con tus historias o si no le contare a padre lo de cómo me recibiste el otro día que no lo sabe.

Me fui para mi habitación después de bañarme me esperaba ya Rakel y dije hoy quiero acostarme y dormir mañana podre hacer lo que tú quieras y cerré los ojos del cansancio acumulado y Rakel me dio un beso en la frente se tumbo y me abrazo.


	3. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un humor de perros porque además de no poder dormir por la historia de Rakel era donde encontraría a mi amigo de esos 2 años que no sé nada de él, para el colmo cuando me levante Amanda estaba mirándome y dije gritando Iza que te dije ayer sobre el tema de los traumas porque vi que ella estaba asustada y no entendía nada.

Iza vino como siempre desnuda y dijo y yo que quieres que haga Ryûsei es tu invitada y tú te haces cargo de ella, yo cuando mire le dije Iza ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decirte que no entres a mi cuarto y encima desnuda?

Rakel en esos momentos se dio la vuelta y empezó a carcajearse y yo lo note y le conteste Rakel te hace gracia que mi hermana está muy loca que se lo montaría con cualquier tío y encima delante de mí, ella no supo que decir porque me veía que estaba echando humo y me conocía cuando me encontraba con un día muy malo y me dijo Ryûsei ve para la colina y relájate todo lo posible no me gusta verte tan cabreado.

Cuando estaba afuera en la puerta me reservaba la ira y entonces caminando vi a gente en una pelea callejera y yo intente apartarme para que no resultaran heridos, pero lo malo fue que uno de ellos salió del ring y me choco de lo furioso que estaba le pegue una patada a la mandíbula y le deje inconsciente en el suelo y intentaron reanimarlo durante 2 semanas.

Me pase demasiado con aquel pobre chico no tenía la culpa de nada pero pago mi frustración, estando caminando en el campo me encontré con una caja que me impresiono bastante porque era de una forma muy peculiar y la caja contenía unos colores llamativos.

Cuando después de mirarlo con curiosead me la guarde y dije por si acaso me puede servir en un futuro, cuando mire a dentro de la caja vi que tenía un pergamino dentro con un lazo negro y no quería ver qué cosa estaba escrita pero sentía curiosidad aunque más tarde cuando regresaría a casa y estuviera muy tranquilo para poder leerlo.

Llegue a la colina donde puse mi santuario de espiritualidad cuando tenía 4 años y me gustaba admirar el paisaje, estuve por lo menos 5 horas meditando sobre cuando encuentre al mi antiguo compañero no entiendo porque se ha vuelto loco si era una persona sencilla.

Al ver el ocaso en el horizonte pensaba en si algún día encontrare a mi amigo y mi prima no me tomara el pelo, pero nada más salir de la cueva para irme para casa apareció una persona en las sombras y me dijo cuánto tiempo sin vernos Ryûsei me recuerdas y nada más vino en la luz donde me encontraba vi el cuello y tenía la cicatriz no cabe duda al final le he encontrado.

Yo le respondo ¿qué fue de tu vida Sinkiro? hace cuanto tiempo llevamos sin vernos y él me respondió más o menos 2005 años, yo dije a Sinkiro es cierto que en la guerra te volviste loco y Sinkiro respondió si pero ahora estoy un poco recuperado sobre los traumas que me sucedió.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas hasta que llegue a la pregunta que yo quería comentarle pero sin levantar sospechas, me acerque a Sinkiro y dije tú conoces a una mujer llamada Rakel he escuchado que es una mujer monísima y cuando vi la reacción de Sinkiro empecé a sospechar de él porque empezó a mirar de forma lunática y me dijo Ryûsei he escuchado de alguien que Rakel es tu novia aunque todavía no te has casado con ella y yo respondí y que me quieres decir con eso Sinkiro y el dijo ya con voz perturbadora quisiera que Rakel estuviera conmigo en vez de contigo.

En esos momentos me enfade un poco y le dije Sinkiro te lo advierto como amigo aunque duela que te lo diga como intentes violar o maltratar a Rakel no me hago responsable de lo que te pase, pero Sinkiro se rio y me dijo Ryûsei te conozco muy bien no creo que serias capaz de matar a tu mejor amigo por una mujer y encima no entiendo porque te lo mandaron a ti como ángel de la guarda.

Le seguí mirando pero esta vez con odio porque estaba insultándome y dije con ojos siniestros Sinkiro ya no soy como era antes si mato a mi mejor amigo por una mujer que me protegió pues lo mato y además ahora también tengo otros buenos amigos asique si te matara no perdería nada, entonces Sinkiro me dijo y el pacto que hicimos de pequeños que seriamos amigos y nada ni nadie nos separase eso para ti no significaba nada y yo respondí yo cambie cuando tuve los 5 años y tu veo que no has cambiado nada.

Sinkiro al final me provoco a decirme si Rakel estuviera muerta tú y yo seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero antes de matarla estando secuestrada la iba a violar para que tuviera vergüenza y me pidiese que la mate para que no tuvieses distracciones de amigas y pudiéramos hacer cosas los dos como los viejos tiempos.

Al escuchar eso de Sinkiro empecé a cabrear que además que mi poder demoniaco aumento de gran manera que no era ni yo mismo, me descontrole y dije con voz siniestra es la última vez que me veras con vida porque te has pasado del límite donde podría llegar ahora te matare rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sinkiro empezó a ponerse en forma defensiva pero yo me puse a atacarle a gran velocidad que casi no podría verme, con la hoja que tenía una daga empecé a cortarle en todos los lados para que se desangrara y no tuviera tiempo a reaccionar pero Sinkiro logro darme con una de sus garras haciéndome un corte en todo el brazo pero yo no sentía dolor ni siquiera sufrimiento.

Cada vez que atacaba a Sinkiro era cada vez más rápido y más violento de lo normal y cuando veía que Sinkiro estaba ya medio desangrado casi intentando mantenerse con conocimiento me dijo Ryûsei no eres aquel chico amigable que conocí de pequeño has cambiado para mal, pero yo con risa demoniaca no es que haya cambiado para mal es que he descubierto sentimiento por una mujer que me estaba gustando y no me gusta que nadie la maltrate y menos abuse sexualmente de ella si no hubieses dicho eso seguramente nos iríamos por caminos diferentes como enemigos pero encima escupes en el plato que te da de comer y por eso no te dejare vivir y en el infierno podre hablar con Satanás o Singeki para que te pueda matar una y otra y otra vez.

¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras Sinkiro antes de acabar muerto? el me respondió parece que yo no soy el loco Ryûsei eres tú y te doy este consejo para tu futuro nunca intentes descontrolarte contra nadie quien quieres porque sino acabaras como me paso a mí, yo me detuve un momento y dije que es lo que te paso cuéntamelo que quiero saberlo pero te daré unos 5 o 10 minutos para contármelo.

Sinkiro empezó contando su historia:

Después de que me llegaron noticias de ti que habías desaparecido yo intente pelear por los dos en la batalla de ángeles y demonios y no sabía dónde estabas escondido yo solo recordaba que meditabas en la cascada que hay en la colina, pues al luchar en la batalla conocí a Rakel que era la capitana de un grupo especial de infantería y yo no supe si tenía novio asique fui a verla y hable con ella pero en esos momentos yo estaba que me daba igual que salieses con alguna mientras siempre fuéramos juntos a pasear, ir a pescar, ect…

Al escuchar eso le interrumpí un poco y le dije Sinkiro pero cuando estoy con Rakel yo quiero mi momento de intimidad y no quiero ningún amigo a mi lado ni hasta los mejores amigos, procede con tu historia que se te agota el tiempo de vida le comente mientras en mi mano tenía una bola de energía eléctrica manteniéndola en reposo.

Sinkiro prosiguió con su historia:

Entonces en esos momentos no me entere de que tú además de desaparecer del todo también desapareciste parte de su vida, ella estuvo en la guerra pero estaba muy triste pensando en ti pero no lo mostraba sus sentimientos cuando estaba delante de la gente y me dijo tú te llamas Sinkiro ¿verdad? Ryûsei me hablo de ti y me dijo que eras muy buen amigo suyo además espero que vuelva de donde este y cumplir la promesa que me hizo hace ya 450 años.

Yo le pregunte cual fue la promesa que te hizo Ryûsei y Rakel me responde enseñándome el anillo del dedo me dijo que se casaría conmigo después de haberme rescatado hace 200 años y vi luego que sus ojos brotaba lágrimas, y yo respondí si no volviese podría casarme contigo al escuchar eso Rakel se enfado y me dijo nunca voy a dar a Ryûsei por muerto y si algún día le cuento que me tiraste los tejos te mataría aunque le conozcas bien ya ha cambiado mucho ya no quiere perderme ni como ángel de la guarda ni como novia o futura esposa y eso es lo que recuerdo de toda la historia de lo de la guerra y después me volví esquizofrénico y mate a mi familia.

Yo después de todo lo que me conto le dije pues amigo para evitarte un sufrimiento peor te mataré y luego te enterrare en la zona de tu casa donde tendrías que estar con tus padres muertos, lance la bola de mi mano hacia el corazón de Sinkiro que entro en el interior y exploto haciéndole un agujero en su cuerpo y Sinkiro cayo fugazmente contra el suelo sin vida.

Como prometí a Sinkiro en vez de abandonar su cadáver en este lugar que es sagrado para mí, le lleve al Olimpo donde se encontraba su casa y comencé a cavar para enterrarle al terminar cogí cualquier planta y lo arroje en donde puse su tumba y dije hasta siempre Sinkiro sé que tu verdadera intención no era hacer daño a Rakel solo querías ayudarme cuando yo estaba encerrado y eso no doy merito pero luego por parte de su obsesión por Rakel tendría que haberte matado antes lo vas a comprender cuando llegues al otro lado.

Nada más termine de orar el alma de mi amigo me fui y empiezo a saber cosas siempre habrá en el mundo gente que aunque sean amigos tuyos algunos te pueden traicionar, pero por mi parte el rencor que siento por Sinkiro se esfumo simplemente fue un recuerdo pero tampoco iba tener lastima de él porque un amigo nunca debería quitarte una novia ni aunque hubiera muerto o desaparecido y mucho menos si aunque el estuviese enamorado y cuando se lo cuenta se entera que la otra quiere a su amigo no a él.

Al intentar volver a casa vi a Amanda que estaba esperando en mi puerta y yo estaba un poco pensativo no quería estar ahora con las cosas de nadie, entre en la puerta y fui para la cocina donde me encuentro a Rakel y mi hermana Iza desnuda con un delantal y pregunto a Rakel ¿dónde está mi padre?

Rakel me dijo Ryûsei tu padre está ahora muy ocupado trabajando me dijo que te diera esta nota para que sepas porque trabaja tanto, cogí la nota que llevaba en las manos de Rakel y comencé a leerla:

Querido Ryûsei:

Te escribo esto porque sé que te has ido a meditar y no me ha dado tiempo a decirte que hemos tenido un pequeño problema en el límite del inframundo y el infierno además de que había muchas almas desperdigadas por ambos sitios se nos colaron dos ángeles que no tenían ni idea de donde estaban y entre el infierno y el inframundo están intentando reorganizarse, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré con esto pero te dejo a cargo de la casa con Rakel y tu hermana Iza cuando termine iré para allá.

Un saludo Hades

PD: todavía la chica que trajiste a casa no se ha movido de allí asique que piensas hacer la vas a cuidar o dejaras que conozca mundo, en fin eso da igual seguro que hablaras con Rakel sobre ello.

Cuando termine de leer la nota dije a Rakel tu cuanto crees que puede tardar en hacer ese trabajo, ella con resoplido respondió que yo recuerde esto paso también pero hace 5000 años atrás y por lo menos tardaron unos 950 o 1000 años en organizar el infierno y el inframundo juntos.

Que me estas contando que tengo que estar con mi hermana que esta como una puta cabra y con Amanda que no sabe hablar unos 1000 años conviviendo con ellas, Rakel asintió con la cabeza y yo respondí como no me queda remedio voy a poner normas mientras mi padre este ocupado tendría que vigilar a mi hermana cada 2 por 3 para que no me haga ninguna locura.

Rakel dijo pues seremos como una familia ahora conviviendo tú y yo siendo los padres, tu hermana siendo tu hija alocada y Amanda será la hija que adoptamos porque estaba en la calle sola y sin hogar, ni familia, ect…

Yo comportándome como un padre a los 25 años después de pasar mucho tiempo en esa horrible cúpula, a Rakel como le gustaba mucho la idea me estaba intentando ponerme a prueba para el futuro cuando estuviéramos viviendo juntos y saber si sería capaz de ser responsable de mi y de mi familia.

Entonces dije a Rakel cuántos años tienes es que nunca te lo dije y quería saberlo y Rakel me responde yo tengo 29 años pero si quieres tendré los mismos años que tú, después antes de que pudiera darle un beso a Rakel vi a Iza saltando como loca a por mí diciendo hermanito venga cuando vas hacer el amor conmigo yo también quiero tener un orgasmo.

Yo dije a Iza cabreado tu lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarte un novio y dejarme vivir mi vida no entiendo cómo te colaste en la habitación de padre el día en que me hicieron la prueba de pecado capital te tendría que haber traumado con la sangre así por lo menos en vez de pensar en sexo piensas en matar pero a mi si me intentaras matarme estarías muerta en decimas de segundos, entonces Iza dijo por cierto Ryûsei al final que vas a hacer con Amanda vas a cuidarla hasta que encuentre novio o la vas a dejar que vaya a su aire y yo respondí Iza deja que decide ella aunque no sepa hablar seguramente sabrá pensar por sí sola y ya habrá decidido que hacer.

Iza un poco refunfuñada dijo si me necesitas para algo sabes que me encontraras metida en mi cuarto masturbándome y yo respondí ni que te necesitara para algo loca, entonces mire a Amanda y dije entonces que vas a hacer te vas o te quedas ellas con señales más decir ´´niga´´ quería decir que se quedaba de momento como mi padre ponía que no regresaría porque estaría hasta por la noches trabajando hice un cambio de habitaciones.

En mi habitación grande como estaba al lado de la habitación de Iza puse a Amanda porque no quería que Amanda durmiera con Iza y la pervirtiera, yo y Rakel dormiremos en el cuarto de mi padre porque cuando entre allí en la prueba de pecado capital el sitio se estaba muy cómodo pero era un sitio que siempre estaba muy cerrado.

Al terminar la hora de comer me fui directamente a la habitación de mi padre para descansar tranquilamente, pero lo que me preocupa es que Amanda cuando entre en mi cuarto para dormir y aparezca Iza con uno de sus disfraces eróticos porque se pensara que soy yo ella no se ha enterado que he cambiado de habitación.

Lo más extraño que la noche que me pasa esto no sucedió nada extraño Iza no se levanto, Amanda se la veía feliz pero estaba roncando y yo no podía dormir porque estaba intranquilo y me puse a meditar cuando Rakel se despertó 1 hora después me dijo Ryûsei te pasa algo es que te veo que no duermes últimamente.

Yo respondí nada es solo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos conocemos muy bien pero yo ya espero que pueda casarme contigo porque a veces me imagino ya en formar una familia, Rakel al escuchar eso dijo pero Ryûsei tú estás preparado para dar ese paso enorme y asumir muchas de tus responsabilidades y yo respondí si ahora de momento solo quedas tu para saber si estas preparada yo no quiero ni meterte prisa pero tampoco me digas ahora que después de mucho tiempo te echaras atrás sobre el tema de casarnos.

Rakel se quedo patidifusa al escucharme que yo ya estaba deseando estar a su lado y ella después de pensarlo se acerco a mí y me dijo abrazándome Ryûsei también estoy preparada para casarme contigo pero necesitamos una fecha para el día de nuestra boda, yo mire en el calendario y dije que te parece este día y le señale el 20 de Mayo de 3070 y ella respondió con emoción si para ese día nos comprometemos después de hablar de eso me entro el sueño y pude dormir al menos unas 4 horas y Rakel felizmente mientras dormía me acariciaba y dijo hasta mañana cariño.


	4. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

Ya ha pasado 1 mes del incidente de cuando el infierno y el inframundo tuvieron el pequeño problema de coordinación, yo desperté tranquilamente cuando vi a Iza cerca de mí y me dijo hermanito por favor quiero que me violes estoy que me subo por las paredes y yo dije se acabo Iza tu locura supera con creces a lo que pensaba asique te voy a encerrar en un cuarto viendo películas gore hasta que te olvides de una vez del sexo ya de paso si estas necesitada vete a buscar novio o sino toma este consolador y ahora fuera de mi habitación.

Rakel se despertó y me dijo que porque estaba gritando a esas horas y yo respondo es que desde que se coló en la habitación de mi padre cuando hice la última prueba de pecado capital no ha vuelto a ser la misma chica dulce, inocente y sensible que era aunque se metía en muchos líos y ahora cuando se meta en algún lio pobre persona se volverá paranoica.

Entonces lo que se te ha ocurrido es intentarla traumatizar con el gore para que deje de ser como es ahora, no la voy a traumar simplemente quiero estar tranquilo contigo sin tener hermana psicópata que intenta forzarme para que la viole y ese trastorno no sé cuánto tiempo puede durar pero si pienso que es para siempre tendré que enviarla a un sitio muy horrible para haber si se recupera.

Cuando termino de hablar con Rakel me fui a bañarme pero me entro una sensación mala que me decía si entras a bañarte ahora estarás en un grave peligro, por una vez hice caso mí instinto y pase de ducharme en casa me fui al de los baños públicos y como era de esperar Iza estaba bañándose y me coloco una trampa para que no pudiera escapar.

Al entrar a los baños públicos me encontré con Yukiko y con Zui y me saludaron y yo respondí el saludo y me acerque a ellas diciendo ¿qué hacéis en un lugar como este?, Yukiko respondió es que en nuestra casa se no ha roto la alcachofa de la ducha por una intentando masturbase con ella miro a Zui mientras hablaba y yo que luego sin querer cuando vi que dejo marca grite y saque mi poder de hielo y hice en las tuberías se rompiese con carámbanos y estamos sin duchar durante un buen tiempo y tú qué haces aquí no te duchas en casa y yo respondí hoy me apetecía ducharme afuera y la explicación no os lo voy a contar porque no quiero contarla.

Yukiko y Zui se quedaron un poco perplejas pero luego me dijo Zui Ryûsei porque no nos vamos a unos baños mixto yo nunca he visto unos, mientras que Yukiko se acerco a su hermana y la pego un capón diciendo avergonzada tu estas bien de la cabeza Zui como vamos a bañarnos tu, Ryûsei y yo en un mismo sitio el es un hombre y nosotros somos mujeres aunque la verdad… y de pronto veo a Yukiko colorada y casi roja como un tomate.

Y yo respondí a Yukiko y que pasa porque me duche con vosotras solo somos amigos nada más, no os voy ni a violar o maltratar solo nos bañamos juntos además tampoco es una locura lo que hacemos entonces se unos baños que podemos ir para estar los tres tranquilamente.

Yo me acorde que Rakel cuando me llevo a casa de Nika mire al lado había un baño público mixto y nos fuimos allí porque nunca se veía mucha gente o no había prácticamente, ese local estaba ya casi abandonado pero yo voy cada vez que visito a Nika para liberar el estrés que cojo cuando estoy pensando en muchas cosas que no me cuadran.

Al llegar al local entramos y dije al dueño hola vengo para bañarme y me acompañan unas amigas, entonces el dueño me dio una llave para guardar nuestras cosas en una taquilla al dejar todas las cosas en la taquilla cerré con llave y hice un hechizo a la llave para que no lo perdiese me lo puse como tatuaje de brazo.

Al llegar a las fuentes termales Yukiko y Zui se quedaron sin palabras al ver ese lugar que era muy bonito, entonces Yukiko y Zui estaban las dos con cara roja diciendo r… Ryûsei no nos mire que vamos a quitarnos la toalla y yo ya iba a la fuente termal me metí después de quitarme la toalla antes de que se mojara.

Me tranquilice durante un buen tiempo cuando noto que Yukiko se acercaba hacia mí con cara de vergüenza y me dijo Ryûsei quiero besarte pero tengo muchas dudas porque dentro de poco te casaras, yo antes de darle el beso dije a Yukiko en voz baja si se cómo te sientes y veo que te gusto pero no estoy seguro de que congeniamos como pareja a ti te gustas cosas diferentes a las mías.

Yukiko me dijo después Ryûsei serias capaz de hacerme el amor por última vez antes de que estés casado, yo me puse a meditar hasta que dije voy a cumplir tu deseo pero seremos los mejores amigos aunque yo tengo que enterrar este amor pasajero y espero que encuentres tu pareja.

Al pasar 2 horas de relajación yo recogí la toalla y dije a Yukiko y Zui que si ya habían terminado de bañarse que me estaba entrando hambre, y ellas al escuchar su estomago también decían que tenían hambre y yo propuse comer en casa de Nika porque no estaba muy lejos y además no había ningún restaurante alrededor.

Al llegar a casa de Nika me abrió la puerta Nika y dijo Ryûsei cuanto tiempo ¿qué haces aquí?, y yo respondí Nika tengo hambre y mi casa está muy lejos podría mis amigas y yo comer en tu casa y Nika respondió con una sonrisa porque no hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas y por cierto ya me entere de tu noticia con Rakel ¿cuándo va a ser la boda?, ¿cómo se encuentra Rakel?

Yo respondí Rakel se encuentra muy bien y la boda será el 20 de mayo dentro de 1 mes y medio, Nika me dijo con sollozos Ryûsei por fin te convertirás en un hombre de provecho como tu padre y yo dije Nika te puedo decir una cosa ¿Cuándo te casaste con mi padre y cuanto tiempo duraste con él?

Ella se quedo un rato en silencio mientras yo empecé a comer con Yukiko y Zui y me respondió, hoy hará 15 años y medio de que deje a tu padre Hades y 19 años desde que nos casamos pero no quiero pensar en eso que cada vez que lo recuerdo me entra ganas de llorar y además Ryûsei quiero enterarme de cómo te encuentras tú antes de la boda.

Cuando escuche eso de Nika me atragante que cogí el vaso de agua y bebí rápidamente para que se me pasase el disgusto, y nervioso con una cara sonrojada dije b… bueno estoy muy nervioso al mismo tiempo que estoy muy alegre mientras que Yukiko y Zui se reían porque nunca me había puesto de esa forma aunque espero que siempre tenga buen humor para las bromas que hacen Yukiko y Zui.

Al terminar de comer me tome un largo descanso porque estaba un poco somnoliento y por la noche no dormí muy bien, y dije Nika voy a dormir un rato no me molestes estoy ahora muy cansado y no me mantengo despierto más tiempo y Nika responde tu duerme tranquilamente Ryûsei mientras yo hago cosas incluso hablare un rato con tus amigas Yukiko y Zui para conocerlas mejor.

Llego las 4 de la tarde y estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando de repente escuche un ruido que provenía de otro planeta, yo no quería ponerle intención pero yo quiero ayudar a la gente por si estaban en autentico peligro me desperté sobresaltado y dije a Nika nada no hay manera de dormir me voy a ver qué pasa en la otra parte del mundo ahora regreso y me teletransporte hacía ese planeta.

Al llegar vi unos monstruos que no conocía y me puse a pensar como podre ganar si no se cómo derrotarlos, y probé a hacer fuego pero eran resistentes al fuego entonces pruebo a lanzar electricidad pero lo absorbían y no les afectaba no me quedaba otro remedio tenía que utilizar el elemento que peor se me daba era el veneno lance una aguja envenenada al monstruo que se estaba acercando y lo curioso era que el veneno les debilitaba pero no se los cargaba.

Entonces seguí pensando hasta que use el elemento que se me da regular usarlo la oscuridad, a partir de ese momento empezó a caer el monstruo y desapareció entonces comprendo que el veneno los debilita pero la oscuridad los mata y saque un arma que recuerdo que estaba hecha el filo de oscuridad y empecé matando a todos los monstruos y dije se cual es vuestro punto débil y seguramente no me daréis ningún golpe.

Aunque hay me columpie de una manera increíble porque fui tan despistado que me dieron un golpe muy flojo, pero me inyectaron un veneno muy potente y yo no me entere hasta cargarme el último monstruo y empecé a echar sangre por la boca cuando note un corte en el tobillo izquierdo y me desvanecí en cuestión de segundos.

Lo último que recuerdo de esos instantes apareció una niña pequeña cerca de mí y empezó a buscar ayuda, a pasar a la noche despierto y me dijo un hombre espera chico descansa que estas muy débil y yo dije que eran esas cosas que os estaban atacando y a la ciudad y el hombre me responde esos son gompers unos bichos muy molesto pero muy venenosos la única forma de matarlas es con la oscuridad.

De pronto aparece un chica de mediana edad y dice padre ya he traído la comida para el extranjero y el hombre responde bien chico incorpórate que necesitas reponerte las fuerzas, al levantarme me presente y dije y vosotros como os llamáis y el hombre dijo yo me llamo Ray y mis hijas se llaman Rika y Zafi.

Y mirando en una foto vi que estaba el hombre con sus hijas y su mujer y pregunte y su esposa ¿dónde está?, el hombre con una cara triste dijo mi esposa murió por culpa de esos gompers la envenenaron más de la cuenta y los médicos no podían hacer nada.

Yo me quede un poco sorprendido pero dije amigo hay más gompers en este lugar y él me responde si pero debes ir a la cueva que esta a las afueras del pueblo además de ser muy peligrosa porque no saben cuantos más habrán en ese sitio, yo con una espada dije no veré morir a más gente por culpa de monstruos que envenenan voy a erradicar esa especie porque es muy peligrosa y con ese veneno inventare un antídoto especial para que nadie pueda sufrir los efectos del veneno.

Al salir de la casa dije a Ray muchas gracias por cuidarme en momentos de que estaba muy enfermo, y me puse en dirección a matar a esos gompers porque quería ayudar además ya vi a aquella niña y no quería que una joven con una vida por delante muera y deje a su pobre padre con su hermana ya le fue duro de perder a su mujer.

Llegue a su cueva y comencé a sacar mi espada con filo de oscuridad y dije esta vez no caeré en la trampa en despistarme en que sea débiles, al entrar empecé a matar a todas las criaturas que me encontraba en la cueva me adentre en lo más profundo de ella hasta que encontré a la reina de gompers que se reproducía con una rapidez enorme.

No me quedaba elección si no era muy rápido y preciso podrían envenenarme de nuevo, asique comencé a utilizar una habilidad que me hacía más rápido y más hábil en mis movimientos para obtener una gran ventaja y matarlos a todos en menos de 0,5 segundos.

Al terminar de matar a la reina cogí el veneno y empecé a hacer antídotos para todas las personas que estaban envenenadas por esos gompers, al hacer los antídotos mande la mayoría de ellos al hospital y los otros antídotos me quede por si alguien volvería a usar su veneno para envenenar a personas inocentes y con los cuerpos de los gompers y el resto del veneno lo queme para que no quedase ningún rastro.

Regrese a la Tierra después de cargarme toda la cueva de gompers y me sentí muy feliz de ayudar a las personas de ese planeta, cuando llego para mi casa cansado de luchar al llamar a la puerta mi hermana Iza salió con un machete y medio desnuda diciendo Ryûsei ¿cómo hayas estado con otra chica que no haya sido yo la rebanare del pescuezo y te matare a ti también?

Yo quitándola del medio dije Iza ahora no quiero jugar contigo a las cocinitas que estoy muy cansado y quiero comer y relajarme, sin preámbulos le di un golpe a Iza para que se desmaye y la puse en su cama de la habitación cuando salí de la habitación dije a Rakel ¿qué ha pasado mientras yo había estado afuera?

Rakel me responde te acuerdas que dijiste que tenía que ver gore para que se le quitara la lujuria del interior, cuando llegue a escuchar eso ya lo comprendí todo había empeorado la situación de mi hermana ahora en vez de ser una loca que quiere perseguirme para que la viole a una psicópata con un cuchillo cuando quiera que la viole me hará cortes y disfrutara el doble.

Yo volví después de pensar y dije a Rakel tengo que hacer algo con mi hermana no puedo dejarla así para siempre por mi seguridad y la seguridad de muchas personas, Rakel me dice como te ha ido el día Ryûsei y yo respondo un poco cansado después de ayudar a unas personas en un planeta que no tenía nombre aunque vi algo que te debo comentar en la casa donde me cuidaron observe una foto de una familia y pensé el día que nos casemos a ti te gustaría tener hijos Rakel.

Al escuchar eso Rakel se puso un poco colorada y dijo si pero cuando nos casemos esperaremos algún tiempo para tener el primer hijo, al terminar de hablar dije a Rakel hablaras con Nika para que ayude a preparar la boda y yo hablare con Singeki, Zenix y Volka para preparar el banquete.

Me duche para quitarme en donde el tobillo los restos del veneno de la cola de un gompers, y me puse a meditar durante un momento y me encontré con Blasei y me dice Ryûsei estás seguro de que vas hacer con tu vida no te olvides que eres un demonio guerrero y tu vida tienes que luchar y yo interrumpiéndole dije Blasei ahora estoy en mi momento relajante no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de este tema.

Al terminar de ducharme vi que estaba anocheciendo y antes de irme para mi habitación decidí buscar a Volka porque era muy raro que no me encontrara con él durante 3 semanas, además nunca se perdía en ningún momento grabarme con alguna haciendo el amor con Rakel o con Yukiko y eso era un poco preocupante por motivo de que no estuviera grabado.

Fui a casa de Singeki para saber si Volka estaba en su casa pero cuando abrieron la puerta era Singeki sonámbulo diciendo déjame dormir yo no he pedido una pizza, yo extrañado dije con voz muy baja Singeki has visto a Volka y Singeki responde no he visto a mi mascota desde hace ya unas semanas cuando vuelva le lanzare destros hasta dejarle sin vida.

Entonces como sabía que llevaba tiempo afuera y dije para no molestar más a Singeki toma si te vas a la cama te doy esta revista de Yuri y Singeki lo cogió y se fue sonámbulo a su cuarto y yo cerré la puerta de su casa con cuidado para que Singeki no se cabreara, visite todos los lugares donde se iba Volka cuando encontré algo importante un bazuca tirado en el suelo y era de Volka y me pregunte que porras le habrá pasado.

Pero lo curioso era que no solo había un bazuca también había un cuchillo ensangrentado y oxidado, cuando cogí el cuchillo oxidado vi en el mango que ponía un nombre ´´Jeff´´ y recordé que era la persona que me encontré en el Olimpo que sonreía siempre y me preguntaba Volka y Jeff de que se conocen.

Me dije no es el momento de pensar es hora de salvar a estos 2 y me puse a seguir el rastro de sangre que me llevaba a Volka y Jeff, cuando llegue al edificio vi que había un montón de chicas no había ningún hombre allí y me adentre para saber si Volka y Jeff estuvieran allí pero antes intente desactivar mi pecado de lujuria para que ninguna saliese herida.

Me puse a buscar como loco para saber en qué habitación se encontraba y al final encontré la habitación de seguridad donde mire una cámara y encontrar a estos para liberarlos, antes de llegar a su habitación me puse a mirar a los alrededores para que no hubiese nadie vigilando la puerta y al abrir la puerta Volka dijo no por favor no me lleven para que las viole y yo con cara un poco enfadada dije Volka pervertido ya estas violando a lolis de nuevo y dijo Jeff no Ryûsei te equivocas esta vez no queremos hacer nada son ellas que quieren violarnos para querer tener hijos nuestros y al escuchar eso me resulto muy raro y corte las cuerdas de las manos a Volka y Jeff se quitaron las vendas y nos disponemos a huir pero sonó una alarma y aparecieron una cuantas chicas guerreras de la nada.


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Volka cuando salgamos de esta te voy a matar y luego contare a Singeki que te mate por las tonterías que haces, Jeff diciendo Ryûsei ¿tienes algún plan para salir ilesos sin tener que huir como hace Volka?

Muy fácil si te gusta mucho la sangre cargarte a las que puedas pero de todas formas iremos a buscar una salida para no cargarnos a todas las personas que nos encontremos son mujeres no hay varones, vale dijo Jeff entre dientes haremos las cosas a tu manera aunque me gustaría divertirme viendo muchas viseras y sangre y yo dije un poco enfadado vale puedes matar a las chicas que te intente matar para que no te aburras por el camino yo solo las apartare con un manotazo sin pegarlas.

Después de buscar todas las salidas del edificio encontré una puerta dorada que no aparecía en ninguna parte del mapa de la edificación, como todas las puertas estaban cerradas y yo no quería que estos rompieran ningún muro atravesamos la puerta para saber a dónde nos dirigen al principio del camino encontramos unas fuentes que brotaba sangre y yo pensando seguramente hemos ido a un planeta de vampiros.

No me equivoque ponía en un cartel de un pueblo llamado Bloodwars y en la mayoría del las personas que estaban en ese pueblo eran vampiros, también había súcubos y sobre todo arpías, yo con Volka y Jeff buscábamos un sitio para descansar y me puse a dar una vuelta para ver el pueblo mientras que Volka estaba molestando a las chicas y Jeff intentaba de frenar a Volka.

El aire que se respiraba era muy limpio y agradable aunque en esas tierras la mayoría era una tierra pobre, de pronto veo a una muchacha que estaba en peligro que estaba a punto de caerse del tejado de su casa porque quería coger una planta que solo se encuentran en esas zonas y yo fui rápido para salvarla.

Al mirar la mujer cayendo fui más rápido casi tanto que mis pies se desgarraban de mi cuerpo, al llegar cogí a la chica y dije menos mal que estas a salvo que si no te hubieses estrellado contra el suelo al mirarme la chica se puso roja y me dijo te doy las gracias chico y como agradecimiento te invito a mi casa a descansar que veo que estas muy agotado y veo bastante magullado.

Acepto con mucho gusto dije había venido con amigos asique espérate vuelvo enseguida y fui en busca de Volka y Jeff, cuando los encontré ya se habían metido en un lio gordísimo Jeff mato la mayoría de las personas y Volka ya estaba violando a lolis como hacía en la Tierra.

No se os puede dejar solos a vosotros 2 dije un tanto furioso y Jeff contesto yo no tengo la culpa es Volka que viola a las lolis y los padres se cabrean con él mientras que yo me los he cargado para que no le lincharan, no si es que ahora estáis en un sitio mejor en la cárcel por llamar la atención y yo que ya había encontrado un buen sitio para descansar.

Me vino el policía y me dijo si son tus amigos paga la fianza para que se puedan marchar y si no tienes dinero puedes largarte porque ya se ha acabado la hora de visitas, pues yo me fui de la comisaria y fui a la casa de esa muchacha aunque ahora que pienso sería muy buena idea que estuviera solo con esa muchacha porque con Volka y Jeff si estuvieran Jeff cogería y la cortaría por el cuello y en cuanto a Volka la intentaría violar y destrozar su casa cuando le diga que no hay alcohol en su casa.

Al llegar a la casa de esa muchacha vi que ponía casa de los Mirscom y al menos sabia como se apellidaba la muchacha, al llamar a la puerta un hombre me abrió y me dijo ¿Quién es usted señor y a quien está buscando? Yo respondo mi nombre es Ryûsei y busco a una chica que casi se cae de esta casa si no fuera por mi ya estaría en coma, de repente escucho la voz de la muchacha ´´Gregor quien está llamando a la puerta´´ y decía el hombre señorita Caisy pregunta un joven que dice que te salvo de caerte del tejado.

La muchacha cuando lo escucho se acordó de mi que dije que luego volvería que iba a por mis amigos y Caisy dijo Gregor déjale pasar que le dije que podría pasar y él me dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, el mayordomo hizo caso y me dijo que puedo pasar y yo me disponía a pasar por aquella casa grande y preciosa y vi a la chica alegre diciendo bienvenido a mi morada extraño viajero.

Al estar en el salita donde estaba las escaleras bajo la chica y me dijo y tus amigos al final los encontraste, dije que sí pero que ellos querían pasar su descanso en un hotel no quería que se enterase que mis amigos uno es un asesino y el otro un borracho que hace muchas gilipolleces al pasar un poco de tiempo escuche una voz diciendo hija mía quien es el invitado que te rescato de tu caída del tejado le queremos conocer.

Se me olvidaba me dijo la chica me llamo Caisy y habías escuchado la voz de mi madre por cierto ¿cómo te llamas tu?, yo respondí yo me llamo Ryûsei y vengo de la Tierra muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Caisy y ella respondió un poco colorada no hay de que si no fuera por ti ya estaría en coma en un hospital o muerta.

Cuando iba a decir algo vi a dos personas que bajaban y dijo el hombre ese es el chico que te rescato de caerte del tejado me parece un simple humano, yo me moleste un poco y dije perdone caballero yo tengo apariencia de humano pero soy un demonio porque si no podría correr muy rápido en el momento de que su hija cayese del tejado hubiese muerto o quedado en coma.

Entonces el hombre con una sonrisa dijo que sentido del humor tienes chico de acuerdo te creo de lo que has dicho, no sabes lo agradecido que te estamos de salvar a nuestra hijita de caerse y matarse y yo un poco colorado dije bueno yo siempre estoy para ayudar a las personas que estén en peligro.

Y la madre me miro y dijo yo creo que sería una buena idea que Caisy se casara contigo porque formaríais una buena pareja, Caisy miro a su madre avergonzada y yo estaba con la mente en que me tendría que casar con Rakel pero no dije nada porque no quería decir nada malo a estas personas después de invitarme a su casa a descansar.

Dije para responder ahora no tenía pensado en casarme con ninguna chica estoy ocupado en un trabajo de investigación, pero cuando acabe después de unos años si estaré dispuesto a casarme y la madre de Caisy dijo espero casar ya a mi Caisy que me gustaría tener un nieto para poder enseñarle la historia de los Mirscom.

Cuando Caisy se levanto dijo a su madre mama déjame de avergonzar delante del huésped, y yo sin querer solté una carcajada porque nunca me reía de las desgracias humanas salvo las de Volka que es un bufón de todos los planetas donde vaya y hace mucha gracia.

Caisy se extraño y quería al principio atacarme con un cuchillo lanzármelo en la cabeza y yo pare de reírme en el acto y dije con la sonrisa yo que tu no haría eso princesita si no quieres resultar herida, en ese momento Caisy se asusto y su padre dijo chico que eres tú no eres un demonio normal y corriente y yo respondí soy el hijo de Hades Dios del inframundo.

Al escuchar eso el padre dijo Hades ¿tú eres el hijo de Hades? y yo respondí si le conoces acaso, el padre de Caisy dijo tu padre y yo nos conocemos del trabajo somos socios de la empresa donde el inframundo y tu padre habla mucho de ti dice que eres un buen muchacho que rescata a cualquier chica o mujer en apuros a parte de ayudar a toda la gente que necesite ayuda.

Me puse un poco colorado y dije no pensaba de que mi padre hablara así de mi y el padre de Caisy dijo yo propuse a tu padre que si algún día que te conociera quería proponerte la mano de mi hija Caisy, yo dije pero es que todavía soy joven además que tengo muchas dudas y no sabía nada de quien sería mi futura mujer.

El padre de Caisy dijo da igual que no estés preparado podemos esperar hasta que tu digas que puedas casarte sin tener que dudar, por una parte pensé en quererme casarme pero por otra no me casaría si no fuera con Rakel entonces tome aire y dije cuando termine de investigar en el laboratorio lo que me piden ya estaré libre para casarme.

Al ver que estaba oscureciendo dije lo siento tengo que irme a casa mañana o algún día vuelvo a venir para hablar tranquilamente, y los padres de Caisy dijo puedes venir siempre que quieras y ver a nuestra adorada hija y salí de aquella casa para buscar a Jeff y Volka e irnos a nuestro planeta fui directamente a la comisaria y pague la fianza de los 2 y dije espero que no vuelva a pasar esto en la vida.

Jeff y Volka dijo vale no volveremos a hacer estupideces yo dije las estupideces las haces tú solo Volka Jeff mata porque es un asesino y no quisiera tener más problemas porque si escucho que la volvéis a liar en este planeta me comencé a enfadar y saque una bola eléctrica de la palma de la mano y dije con sonrisa el que la lie se llevara este hermoso premio, Jeff se empezó a asustar y en cuanto a Volka ya sabría que con eso no era suficiente le amenace con contar a Singeki quien le quemo todas sus consolas aparte de sus revistas de Yuri.

Y Volka empezó a asustarse el doble que Jeff y dije con sonrisillas diabólica entonces ya habréis comprendido que pasa si la liais de nuevo en este planeta, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y dije muy bien ya podemos volver a la Tierra tranquilamente vosotros a vuestra casas y yo a la mía.

Cuando llegue a casa llame a la puerta y me abrió Rakel y cuando la vi estaba muy triste y yo dije que te pasa Rakel y responde Ryûsei creo que debemos de casarnos más tarde es que tengo muchas dudas en casarme tan pronto y yo descontento dije no pasa nada ya nos casaremos más tarde, y ella me respondió se que estas triste pero la razón es que me quería irme a meditar durante unos cuantos años a buscarme a mi misma y me acompañara Nika y Histeria para protegerme tardaremos en volver unos 200 o 300 años en volver.

200 años estas bromeando eso es tanto tiempo en no poderte verte te echaría mucho de menos, y Rakel dijo entre sollozos Ryûsei pase lo que pase siempre pensare en ti busca a otra chica hasta que yo vuelva y yo en mente ya tenía una candidata a sustituir a Rakel hasta que vuelva y nos podremos casar Caisy.

Entonces Rakel dijo sonriendo con lágrimas espero que madures más cuando no esté aquí, yo abrazando a Rakel con fuerza dije espero que pudieras tarda menos en meditar pero siempre estoy enamorado de ti y te esperare al escuchar eso Rakel se puso colorada y la besé una última ven en los labios antes de que se fuera.

Al terminal con el beso Rakel se fue de mi casa y me dejo en la casa solo con mi hermana Iza y Amanda la que me esperaba solo con esa psicópata loca suelta y a la chica que no podía comunicarme todavía bien con ella, además no podría dormir porque tendría que vigilar por las noches a mi hermana para que no me intentara molestarme y obligar a hacer el amor con Amanda y ella.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré desanimado y sin ganas de levantarme y Amanda con su sonido dijo ´´niga nigaaa´´, desganado dije Amanda no quiero levantarme estoy muy deprimido luego mirare que puedo hacer por la noche mientras Iza me traía el desayuno y dijo Ryûsei tienes que comer un poco no puedo verte así de triste.

Por una vez Iza aun estando loca tenía un poco de sentimientos a parte de querer hacer el amor conmigo, yo dije Iza esta noche me voy a dar una vuelta no quiero que cuando vuelva Amanda este traumatizada y haga cosas raras entendido e Iza asintió con la cabeza y me volví a dormir hasta la noche.

Al llegar la tarde me desperté me puse la ropa y me fui a Bloodwars a ver a Caisy para casarme con ella hasta que Rakel volviese de su meditación y de encontrarse a sí misma, llegue a la casa de los Mirscom y llame a su puerta y Gregor me abrió la puerta y dijo que alegría de verte señor Ryûsei pase por aquí avisare a la señorita Caisy de su llegada.

El padre de Caisy me miro y pregunto ¿cómo llevas tu proyecto de laboratorio?, y yo respondo ya casi lo termine señor por cierto al final acepto la propuesta de casarme con su hija y al escuchar eso Caisy se emociono y sus padres contentos dijo espero que cuides bien de mi hija no te dará ningún problema.

Así es como comencé a conocer a Caisy mientras tuve que aguardar el amor por Rakel, entonces dije a Caisy que si le apetecía quedar conmigo a dormir en mi casa es que me encontraba solo y a Caisy le latió el corazón con mucha fuerza y me respondió quieres tener una cita conmigo y quieres quedar a dormir conmigo en tu casa y yo le asentí con la cabeza.

Ella se puso roja y me dijo seguro de que quieres hacer eso y yo respondí si no quiero a mi hermanita cerca de mí, entonces se puso contenta y dijo antes paseamos por la playa a la luz de la luna entonces yo dije sonriendo vale pero te protegeré si hay algún problema me conozco la zona donde paseo y siempre hay muchos asesinos y malhechores sueltos.

Los padres de Caisy sintieron alegría que decidieron que me casara con ella el día 20 de mayo del 3070, por lo menos recupere la alegría aunque estoy nostálgico desde que Rakel se fue ayer pero debo mantenerme calmado y feliz durante 200 años o 300 si se retrasa y viendo que eran las 9 de la noche dije ya que estoy aquí porque no comemos ahora me desperté muy tarde y no he comido en casi todo el día.

Caisy dijo es buena idea pero la comida la hare yo porque quiero que pruebes la comida que hago te gustara, de mientras que Caisy se metía en la cocina contenta yo me fui a hablar con su padre y dije podríamos hablar un momento a solas y el padre acepto y me llevo a ver un cuarto especial suyo que cazaba todo tipos de monstruos de todas dimensiones.

Yo un poco nervioso le conté lo que me angustiaba y quería contárselo para que no fuese un secreto que me guardase, dije señor Mirscom le seré un poco franco pero no puede contarle a su hija lo que le voy a decir porque le partiría el corazón y yo soy buena persona y el padre sabiendo que es lo que me pasaba dijo sonriendo siéntate que te enseñare un oscuro secreto que guardo a mi familia.

Yo me quede un poco pasmado cuando el padre de Caisy saco una antigua foto que salía con otra mujer antes de su esposa, yo lo mire extrañado y dije quien es esa chica con la que te fuiste antes de conocer a la señora Mirscom y el responde Ryûsei se lo que es que te quieras casar con la chica que te gusta pero todo cambia porque dice que no está preparada y se va a otro planeta a reflexionar o buscándose su espiritualidad y por estar antes con depresión de la persona que te deja y no vivir haces de buscar a otra persona y te recuperas te vuelves a sentir vivo.

Al escuchar eso dije señor Mirscom tú ya sabias que vine porque tenía una chica en mi vida pero se va y no la veré en mucho tiempo y pido la mano de tu hija para tener esperanza de que vuelva la chica antes de tiempo, y el padre de Caisy se rio y dijo si Ryûsei lo sé porque tu padre ya hizo eso una vez con una chica llamada Nika porque ya quería a la otra chica que se llama Perséfone y yo cuando escuche los nombres de mi madre y mi madre biológica dije con voz seria señor Mirscom me podrías contar la historia de que paso cuando se conocieron Hades y Nika.

El no sabía que decirme y me contesto lo siento Ryûsei pero yo ese día no estuve con él pero seguramente escogió a Nika porque Perséfone le dijo algo que Hades no podría aguantar y se fue a hacer lo mismo que tu, pero dejando temas a parte me dijo el señor Mirscom no te traído solo por eso lo que quiero decirte que hagas feliz a mi hija lo que puedas y que nunca se entere de lo que hemos hablado en esta sala además cuando vuelva la chica que te gusta quiero que hables con ella y se lo cuentes delicadamente lo que sientes por ella.

Al terminal de hablar fuimos a la cocina y dije a Caisy ya esta lista la comida y ella responde con felicidad si Ryûsei aquí está el plato que he cocinado para todos vosotros langostas al estilo de Dristuam, al mirar el plato tenía muy buena pinta y yo mire y dije pues nada vamos a comer y después andaremos a la playa como te prometí.

Terminamos de cenar y dije Caisy despídete de tu padres que vamos para la Tierra mientras que yo voy a hacer una llamada a alguien ahora vuelvo, cogí mi teléfono móvil y marque el número de Volka y dije oye Volka me puedes hacer un favor y él me responde claro que si de que se trata y yo respondí con sonrisa diabólica debes de cuidar de mi hermana Iza durante 2 semanas o si no lo haces le enseñare unas fotos a Singeki que le sacaste a Lutxia desnuda, al enterarse dijo que se quede tu hermana todo el tiempo que quiera y yo dije seguro no la venderás o la abandonaras como le haces a las lolis después de violarlas y degollarlas en el desierto y dejar su cadáver tirado.

Volka se lo pensó y dijo con voz entrecortada n… no Ryûsei no h… hare nada malo a tu her…hermana y dije al final espero que lo hagas bien porque si no lo haces como debes enseño eso a Singeki adiós nos veremos en 20 minutos en tu casa y colgué el teléfono, ya viendo que había terminado Caisy dije antes de andar a la playa primero tengo que hacer una cosa en mi casa y así dejamos tu equipaje Caisy vale y ella con mucha felicidad dijo vale así conozco tu casa.

Cuando abrí un portal para la Tierra Caisy se despidió de sus padres y atravesó el portal y yo dije no se preocupen señores Mirscom yo cuidare de su hija Caisy y pase por el portal, al llegar a la Tierra dije a Caisy esta es mi casa y cuando la vio dijo es muy rústica y yo respondí si soy rico como tu pero vivo como la gente normal y ella dijo eso es muy tierno sacrificando por el pueblo y ayudando a la gente que no tenga hogar.

Si espera un momento en esa habitación que voy a avisar a mi hermana tu coloca las cosas en esta habitación, dije Iza ven que tengo una sorpresa para ti e Iza vino volando y dijo cual es esa sorpresa y yo dije sonriendo te vas a casa de un amigo ahí te puedes comportar como te dé la gana pero no la líes demasiado.

Hice un portal para la casa de Volka y llame a su puerta cuando abrió Volka la puerta le pase a Iza y dije Volka ya sabes lo que pasara si pierdes a mi hermanita de vista y espero que te lo pases bien durante esas 2 semanitas adiós, al volver el portal de mi casa despareció y me fui a ver a Caisy y dije ya podemos irnos a la playa y ella dijo después cuando volvemos a tu casa podremos hacer algo especial.

Me puse rojo pero al mismo tiempo pensé por el pacto que dije a Rakel tendría que cumplirlo, pero no se cuanto tiempo soportaría estar sin ninguna mujer pero una promesa es una promesa y no tenía elección aunque me lo pienso mucho después de tener la charla con el señor Mirscom.

Después de 3 horas paseando por la playa dije a Caisy estoy cansado volvamos a casa y cuando lleguemos vamos a dormir directamente porque no estoy para querer hacer el amor, ella dijo no pasara nada se que estas deprimido asique te daré un tiempo para que te recuperes y yo dije Caisy gracias por comprenderme llegue a la puerta de mi casa y fui a mi habitación y me dormir y Caisy cuando se acostó al lado mía dijo mañana recuperaras tu sonrisa porque sé que has perdido algo importante de tu vida.


	6. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

Eran las 2 de la mañana y me desperté porque no podía dormir y me fui a coger una hoja para dejar una nota para Caisy, al terminal de escribirla pensé que estábamos Caisy y yo solos en la casa pero se me olvido de Amanda y al encontrar a Amanda le dije deja esta carta a la mujer que está en mi habitación.

Amanda digo con una sonrisa ´´niga´´ y yo dije después Amanda ve a donde quieras después de dejar esta nota en mi habitación, y me fui de mi casa y llegue a casa de Singeki y llame a la puerta y me abrió Satanás y me dijo Dead que haces aquí y yo respondí quiero entrar en el escuadrón de combate que este Singeki y Satanás dijo estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer Ryûsei es muy peligroso pero tienes pocas dotes de que puedas sobrevivir.

Entonces dije a Satanás te propongo una apuesta tu me llevas al escuadrón donde esta Singeki y te hago esta apuesta si sobrevivo durante 3 meses te pediré que me hagas un favor siempre cuando yo quiera, en cambio si no supero esos 3 meses yo seré el sujetó de pruebas de todas las armas nuevas que hagan aparte de probar las nuevas torturas que inventes ¿qué me dices aceptas o no aceptas?

Satanás dice me vendría bien un sujeto de pruebas que sea inmortal así podría aguantar dolores inaguantables acepto entonces y Satanás me dio un apretón de manos, me llevo al sitio donde esta Singeki entrenando como guerrero de elite aunque el ya era muy buen luchador y me dijo un hombre asique tu eres el soldado nuevo que quiere entrar en este escuadrón bien lo primero es un examen médico para saber cómo andas de salud.

Yo fui a la sala de revisión pero por el camino antes de llegar a la sala miraba alrededor y veía impresionado como atacaban todos a la vez y en otro lado estaban practicando combates de supervivencia, llegue a la sala y me dijo el médico póngase en esa máquina ahora le diré el resultado para saber si eres apto o no apto para poder entrar al terminar con todas las pruebas que me mandaron se lo mostraron a un general y al verlas se quedo un poco sorprendido vino hacia a mí y me dijo te daremos una oportunidad para entrar debes ganar en una pelea contra Jery que se encuentra en esa cabaña.

Yo cuando escuche el nombre dije me suena de algo ese nombre pero no sé de qué, y cuando salió una chica de esa cabaña con una daga y empecé a recordar y dije yo a ti te conozco eres la chica que me encontré en un palacio cuando me enviaron a una misión.

Ella sonriendo dijo vaya nos volvemos a ver Ryûsei y que haces aquí y el oficial le informo a Jery sobre el asunto y dijo con picardía vaya Ryûsei veo que para alistarte debes ganarme a mí en un combate, se puso un poco fría y dijo veamos que has mejorado después de aquella misión que hiciste hace mucho tiempo y se puso en posición de pelea y yo dije sonriendo esta vez puedo ganarte pero sin tener que utilizar fuerza sino inteligencia y rapidez.

Jery sonreía y me dijo inténtalo Ryûsei a ver si consigues vencerme en unos 5 minutos si lo haces te daré un arma que tengo en mi cabaña, yo estuve en ese tiempo concentrado para saber cómo derrotarla con tan rapidez sin utilizar mi furia ni instinto asesino hasta que se me ocurrió una absurda idea pero era una locura hacerla delante de muchas personas.

Solo lo que necesitaba era un pelín de velocidad para superarla pero ya sé cómo ganarla en velocidad tenía que impulsar mi poder sin que se detectase aunque sería muy complicado, en cuanto veía que estaba pasando el tiempo no pude pensármelo 2 veces y me lance a hacer la idea cogí una cuchilla y comencé a rajarle la ropa sin que lo supiese.

Jery se centraba tanto en mí que no veía que estaba rajando su ropa y algunas personas que habían dejado de entrenar empezaba a mirar de forma pervertida a Jery y algunos se estaban riendo, cuando Jery se dio cuenta de porque se estaban riendo de ella y miro que casi se encontraba medio desnuda y con vergüenza grito: ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER LO QUE HA HECHO RYÛSEI PARA INTENTARME DERROTARME ABORCHONARME DELANTE DE MUCHA GENTE!

Yo me sentí un poco mal por hacer eso pero era la única forma de ganarla en menos de 5 minutos, y después cuando se cambio de ropa entre en su cabaña y dije Jery te pido perdón por lo que hice era la única forma que podría derrotarte sin usar furia ni fuerza.

Jery mirándome por lo mal que me sentía dijo bueno ha sido muy buena idea para terminal con el contrario sin que te detecte, bueno seré tu instructora durante una cuantas semanas yo soy a quien entreno a los novatos que empieza en este escuadrón pero luego te asignaran a otro instructor.

Yo dije a Jery a qué hora empezaremos mañana a entrenarme para mejorar tanto física y psíquicamente, Jery sonrió y dijo mañana a la hora que toca la trompeta si quieres puede quedarte aquí a dormir veo que ya es de noche y ponemos guardas agresivos para la gente que se fugué y no se lleve secretos a otros escuadrones.

Y yo en vez de querer morir el primer día me quede por seguridad y dije a Jery donde tienes un sofá o una cama libre, Jery con ojos de cordero degollado dice porque no duermes a mi lado que no quiero dormir sola y yo me quede pensando en saber si sería muy buena idea y Jery dijo no confías en mujeres y yo respondí no es que confíe en mujeres sino que estoy ahora por una etapa que no se sin confiar en algunas mujeres.

Jery me miro y dijo ya sé lo que sientes tú has perdido alguien en tu vida por eso ahora estas como si no sabes que hacer, y yo mire a Jery cuando hablaba con una seriedad y me dijo Ryûsei a decir verdad a ninguno le he contado esto pero te lo contare a ti para que lo entiendas yo tuve un novio pero desgraciadamente murió en la batalla que hubo hace 1500 años.

Yo vi a Jery con lágrimas cuando me lo conto y me dijo sé que perder a alguien importante te hace dudar en todo pero aprendí algo que te servirá para no pensar en eso y yo dije que puedo hacer para olvidar a la chica que siempre he querido durante un tiempo sí que me haga dudar, Jery se acercó y me dijo al oído si quieres olvidarte de ella por un tiempo piensa que estas en una guerra y que tienes que ser un soldado fuerte sino te debilitas y te matarán.

Al escuchar ese consejo apague mi pecado capital de lujuria por algún tiempo y deje encendido el de la ira, Jery dijo Ryûsei vete ya a dormir que estas muy cansado y así no vas a rendir en combate y yo me eche en el suelo y Jery dijo estarás cómodo tirado en suelo no te apetece tumbarte en mi cama y yo dije no yo prefiero el suelo es como si hiciese una acampada.

Jery dijo pues buenas noches duerme bien que mañana te espera un día muy duro y apago la vela que tenía cerca de la cama, a la hora de ponerse el sol Jery se levanto y me dijo Ryûsei en pie a entrenar ya es la hora y yo sin pegar ojo me puse manos a la obra.

Mis primeros días fueron un infierno no paraba de hacer pruebas desde el día hasta el ocaso, y Jery viéndome entrenar como un loco se empezaba a preocuparse porque si seguía así iba a forzarme mi cuerpo y moriría asique Jery se puso en medio y dijo Ryûsei para que necesitas descansar si no te desmayaras y puedes morir y yo dije no puedo detener necesito concentrarme en otra cosa no quiero pensar en la chica que me gusta pero se ha ido y no la veré por un tiempo.

Al estar más de 5 horas sin descansar me desmaye por sobreesfuerzo y Jery fue corriendo hacía a mí para saber si no me hecho nada de daño, y Jery dijo a uno de los soldados que acababan de entrenar ayúdame a llevar a este a mi cabaña que se ha desmayado y necesitaba descansar mira que se lo dije pero no hacía ni caso.

Paso 3 horas después y me despierto en la cama y veía que estaba solo y de pronto llega Jery y dice Ryûsei por fin te has despertado menos mal pensaba que casi habías muerto por tu fuerte golpe que te distes en todo el suelo, y yo respondí cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente y Jery me responde por lo menos 3 horas y yo dije Jery quiero volver a entrenar se que va contras las normas de si estas muy debilitado incluso casi a punto de morirte no se puede entrenar pero yo no quiero quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos necesito estar activo para luchar.

Jery se quedó asombrada de la resistencia que estaba llevando y ella dijo con picardía como veo que no te vas a rendir tan fácilmente entonces vamos entrenar más duramente, llevaba ya 2 semanas y me encontraba ya mejor no me debilitaba pero a veces me daba mareos o me dolía la cabeza pero esta vez me sentía feliz aunque la realidad creo que me volví un poco loco.

Jery me vino y dijo hoy será el último día que te instruyo veo Ryûsei que has progresado mucho pero te falta mejoría en la velocidad y defensa y por cierto te ofrezco que duermas conmigo en vez de cambiarte a otro lado, yo me lo pensé mucho y al final de la forma que me cuidaba Jery no estaba mal y dije vale estaré contigo en la cabaña pero yo sigo durmiendo en el suelo o en la hamaca.

Jery me acompaño hasta el campo de tiro y me dijo Ryûsei tu próximo instructor será este hombre se llama Reyns y ten cuidado que esta como una puta cabra es un consejo que te doy, y vi que el hombre solo tenía un ojo el otro lo ojo estaba tapado con un parche y yo pregunte Reyns ¿qué te ha pasado en ese ojo?

Reyns no hablaba mucho y me salto de repente recluta coja la arma que se le da bien para disparar y a la galería de tiro, yo respondí yo nunca he utilizado ninguna arma de fuego y Reyns al escuchar eso se rio y dijo pues nada te tendré que enseñar a usarla ves esto es una pistola simple me estuvo apuntando a la pierna y de repente disparo.

La bala me dio en toda la pierna y dije pero porque me disparas el pie y Reyns me dice recluta tu aprenderás a usar un arma a base de disparos, ahora comprendo a lo que Jery se refería de que este como una cabra y deje de pensar un momento el disparo del pie y empecé a utilizar las armas que me pasaba Reyns.

Llego la noche y volví a la cabaña con por lo menos unas 200 balas en todo mi cuerpo y Jery se rio un poco y dijo veo que te ha ido tu primer día con Reyns y yo respondí que no estaba para bromas estaba un poco jodido y cabreado porque cada tiro que fallaba en los blancos Reyns me pegaba un tiro en cualquier parte del cuerpo menos en la cabeza, Jery se puso casi toda la noche extrayéndome las balas y intentar cicatrizar las heridas y Jery me dijo Ryûsei será mejor que abandones no creo que seas de aguantar mucho aquí y yo respondí no solo me queda 2 meses y 1 semana para ganar una apuesta que hice con Satanás no me rendiré nunca.

Pasaron al final los 2 meses y la semana que me quedaba era como si estuviese en una guerra y luego meterme en otra cuando acaba la primera guerra, y los generales me miraron impresionados dijeron nunca un novato que haya sobrevivido ni una semana y aunque luego se retiraran muchos el 99,99% de las personas que se fueron murieron por escaparse.

Yo me quede con impresión mataba a todos ellos que se fugaban porque no quería que supiesen secretos de ese escuadrón, y me siguieron alabando por ser el único novato que sobreviví más tiempo y luego dije ya lo dejo porque me vais a echar y los generales dijeron te proponemos un trato Ryûsei te dejaremos ir a cambio te metemos en otro escuadrón que tenemos para que mejores tus dotes.

Yo dije vale y como se llama el escuadrón que me vais a meter y Jery dijo no será el que me echaron cuando me enviaste a espiar ese escuadrón para saber cómo son de fuertes, y ellos dijeron si porque él tiene las cualidades necesarias para estar en el segundo escuadrón además nos vendría un espía que no esté en nuestro escuadrón.

Al terminal de hablar me dijeron los oficiales espero que hagas buenos progresos y nos informes de que nuevas cosas haga y yo dije vale y ahora voy a casa de Satanás para decirle que he ganado la apuesta, y Jery me dijo espero que te encuentres bien cuando puedas ven a visitarme para volver a pelear contra ti y yo respondí vale cuando me encuentre con más fuerzas y descanse mucho.

Me fui y ande tranquilamente cuando me encontré una chica llorando y yo fui a ver que la pasaba, al llegar vi que estaba ensangrentada y con la ropa estropeada y dijo con una sonrisa diabólica hola ¿cómo te llama?

Yo con mirada fría dije me llamo Ryûsei y tu ¿quién eres y que haces en un lugar como este?, la niña me dijo yo me llamo Sally y estaba aquí recogiendo flores pero me aburro mucho y yo dije y donde vives Sally te llevare a casa y ella respondió vivo en una casa del bosque pero yo que tu no iría porque ningún humano nos puede ver con vida.

Yo con sonrisa perversa dije yo no soy un humano normal asique no tendré problema pero tendrás allí a tu familia y Sally me contesto somos como una familia si quieres te la presento, yo dije no tengo prisa vamos para allá y me puse a buscar la casa en el bosque donde me señalo Sally nos adentramos en lo más profundo del bosque cuando veo una cabaña de madera y Sally dijo sonriente allí es donde vivo con mi familia.

Y en esos momento vi a alguien corriendo locamente y detrás le seguía una chica con un cuchillo y llevaba una sonrisa como la de Jeff, mire y al darme cuenta de la persona que estaba corriendo grite aquí se vende cerveza y vino muy rápidamente y dije sabia que eras tú Volka ¿qué haces aquí?

Y Volka dijo nada aquí con unos amigos y por cierto tu qué haces aquí ya has terminado de entrenarte en el ejercito, yo mirando a Volka con un poco de cabreo le digo estaba acompañando a esta chica que me encontré cuando iba para mi casa y Volka a ver que era Sally echo a correr y ella dijo pero Volka porque huyes no quieres jugar conmigo y yo me quede un poco sorprendido Volka conocía a Sally.

Pero note a mis espaldas la chica que persiguió a Volka estaba a mis espaldas con el cuchillo y yo sonriendo dije veo que tu quieres matarme porque crees que soy un humano autentico, la chica se rio y dijo cómo te llamas a mí me gusta saber el nombre de mis victimas y yo dije con sonrisa Ryûsei y tu cómo te llamas antes de matarme y ella me respondió yo me llamo Janet y ahora vas a morir.

Me hizo un corte en el cuello y ella pensó que estaba muerto pero aun así sangrando me levante y dije un humano normal ya estaría muerto pero yo no soy un humano y Janet se quedo boquiabierta, al cicatrizar mi herida Janet tenía un impulso de matarme ahora mismo pero esta vez yo saque mi katana y me puse a su espalda con mi katana a su garganta y dije solo haz un movimiento y te degollare y Janet dijo como un humano puede correr a esa velocidad y yo respondí no soy un humano soy un demonio te enseño cual es mi verdadera forma y Janet sintió curiosidad y dijo vale quítame tu arma y demuéstralo.

Saque mi aura diabólica y me transforme en un demonio con alas y al mirar Janet dijo veo que no mentías vale me equivoque de tu persona, al ver la hora en mi reloj dije tengo que irme a casa mañana volveré para descubrir quienes sois y dije a Volka que nos fuéramos que le estará buscando Singeki para pasearle.

Al llegar a casa llame y mire si ya había vuelto mi hermana Iza y cuando abrió la puerta me quede sorprendido Caisy seguía en mi casa y me dijo Ryûsei por fin has vuelto estaba muy preocupada por ti y me abrazo fuertemente, y atrás se encontraba Iza y Amanda y dije Caisy veo que todavía estas aquí eso significa que te importo y cuando vi a Caisy con lágrimas me dijo es que a mí me gustas desde cuando me salvaste en el tejado.

Entonces dije bueno vamos a comer que estoy muerto de hambre y llevo semanas sin comer Iza vístete que al final te resfriaras, Caisy me dijo ya conozco a tu hermana y a tu amiga y yo respondí lo siento por haberte dejado sola los 3 meses con mi hermana que está muy loca y con mi amiga que no sabe hablar solo dice sonidos.

Caisy cocino para todos y yo me sentí como cuando estaba antiguamente con Rakel con tranquilidad y felicidad, al terminar de cenar me duche y me puse a irme a la habitación a meditar y mi hermana me entro en mi habitación y me dijo porque te fuiste al ejercito y yo dije a mi hermana Iza me fui porque tenía muchas dudas y en cuanto me dejo Rakel me dio una depresión y quería distraerme pero ya que termine y estoy mejor ya estaré aquí tranquilo y ahora vete a tu habitación que voy a dormirme y mi hermana abandono mi cuarto y Caisy entro y se tumbo conmigo y se encontraba esta vez feliz porque no dormiría sola.


	7. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Me desperté muy temprano y mire que día era y cuando me acerque al calendario vi que ya era 10 de Mayo, me faltaba 10 días para casarme con Rakel pero como ella se fue lo cambie y me iba a casar con Caisy porque Rakel no la vería en mucho tiempo y yo estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo desanimado.

Quería aclararme mis ideas y fui a entrenarme en otro sitio pero recordé que tenía una promesa con los generales del escuadrón donde entrena Singeki y me fui al lugar donde se encontraba el segundo escuadrón más fuerte de la zona, nada más entrar vi que éramos unos 5000 personas que querían entrar y hicieron un examen para saber quién entra en el escuadrón solo había 5 puestos vacantes y teníamos que hacer un examen de supervivencia.

Yo con las dotes que tenía en el otro escuadrón esto para mí era una ventaja muy grande, además que yo en los combates me ponía a combatir en serio matando a todo aquel que pudiera ponerse por delante menos a Singeki, Zenix, Volka y algunos amigos que me lleve muy bien.

El examen empezaba hoy a las 12 de la mañana y se terminaba a partir del 18 de Mayo a las 10 de la noche, ya eran las 11 me faltaba 1 hora tengo que mandar una nota para Caisy y en cuanto a Singeki seguramente se ha dado cuenta que ya me fui de allí o seguramente él le dijo a los generales que me enviaran a este escuadrón bueno es igual hago lo que me dijeron cuando este adentro.

Ya acabe de escribir la nota y mire si Volka aparecía por aquí haciendo el tonto como sucede en caso extraño, no a lo lejos del cuartel había un bar y fui allí para tomar algo salí con la botella en la mano y apareció Volka de la nada y dijo Ryûsei estoy sediento tienes algo de beber y yo respondí Volka quieres esta cerveza que me he comprado y Volka contento iba a por la botella pero le detengo en seco y le digo pero a cambio me haces un favor darle esta nota a mi hermana Iza y te doy la botella.

Volka acepto y le di la nota y dije con una sonrisa a Volka se me olvidaba si lees la nota cuando termine mis cosas te daré una paliza que no olvidaras, entonces Volka con miedo llevo la nota sin leerlo pero la guardo muy bien por si se le pudiera perder y se fue ya directo para mi casa a no ser que Singeki luego viera a Volka dijese que porras estás haciendo loliconero y responda haciendo un favor a Ryûsei y le enseñe la nota y diga Singeki ya se lo doy yo tu vete para casa castigado comiendo solo pan y agua y después Singeki vaya a mi casa y se la diera a Caisy en persona.

Ya llego las 12 me dispuse a coger la mochila de supervivencia y yo le di mi registro y acepte las advertencias, me puse en la entrada esperando a que los demás se prepararan para el combate y vi en una pantalla todas las personas que se inscribían y yo me dije concentración no te puedes fiar de nadie pero tampoco seré un engreído que pueda ganar a todos.

Al acabar con todas las inscripciones de todas las personas dio comienzo al examen y yo directamente me fui a esconderme para preparar mi propia estrategia, miraba a lo lejos que ya habían comenzado gente a combatir y yo solo seguía movimientos pero eran muy lentos pero no tengo que fiarme de ellos se reservaban las energía para los más fuertes.

Ya teniendo clara que estrategia iba a seguir me disponía a buscar a alguien para probar que fuerte son, me encontré con un hombre que me estaba esperando y pensaba que había caído en una de sus trampas cuando ya vi su intención y me puse mi mano para desenvainar mi katana y el se saco unas pistolas automáticas y yo diciendo a ver quién es más rápido si tu balas o yo.

El hombre empezó a disparar y yo a los 5 segundos estaba en su espalda con katana en la mano y poniéndosela al cuello diciendo he ganado soy más rápido que las balas, le rebane el cuello y me broto sangre en la cara y él acabo muriéndose ahogado en su propia sangre y yo recupere el sentido de matar y ya me volví a recuperar mi felicidad.

Al mirar el marcador vi que en donde ponía el nombre de aquel hombre ponía al lado muerto y quedaban 4999 personas, todavía quedaba mucho recorrido por delante pero quedaba unos 17 días largos podían morir más personas en poco tiempo y como veía que iba a ser de noche busque una cueva y me disponía a comer allí y descansar un poco para poder a luchar con conciencia.

Al adentrarme a la cueva me puse a buscar en la mochila algo que llevaba de alimento, y de repente siento que alguien me estaba vigilando y vi que era una chica que estaba antes que yo en esta cueva y dije sal de la oscuridad si quieres matarme adelante pero yo no ataco a mujeres a no ser que sea un caso muy grave y la chica teniendo una guadaña en la mano y dijo una pregunta ¿quién eres?

Yo dije me llamo Ryûsei y por cierto te conozco de algo pero no se dé que pero solo recuerdo que te vi en mi pueblo, y ella a escuchar cómo me llamaba me dijo Ryûsei no sabes quién soy y yo intentado recordar mi vida pero solo la vi pero no recuerdo el nombre y ella me responde soy tu antigua vecina Katty y encima cuando teníamos 3 años me hiciste una promesa.

Cuando escuche su recuerdo dije que promesa te hice y Katty me responde la de que si no tendrías una chica a los 20 años me podría casarme contigo, yo al escuchar eso me impresione un poco de lo que le dije hace 1588 años pero las promesas que hago tengo que cumplirlas y Katty dijo tienes comida para dejarme es que tengo hambre y yo le ofrecí un poco de mi comida y dije se nota que te cogiste una mochila de primeros auxilios y yo tengo uno de alimentos.

Katty al terminar de comer y ver la cueva oscura me digo al oído Ryûsei veo que has madurado un motón y me gustaría comprobar algo de ti, se desnudo delante de mí y yo dije con la cara colorada Katty q… que vas a hacer ahora y ella con sonrisa dijo Ryûsei estaba deseando de hacer el amor contigo desde que te conocí pero cuando me mude me puse muy triste y ahora me está dando la vida una segunda oportunidad.

Yo pensando como loco dije Katty no sería muy buena idea que hagas eso y menos teniendo enemigos por todas partes y además estamos una cueva y si gritas llamaras la atención, y Katty con cara avergonzada dijo joder Ryûsei porque eres así de cruel conmigo y yo dije no Katty estamos en una prueba de supervivencia y no sé cómo se te ocurre es tener sexo con un vecino de hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de seguir diciendo a Katty que dejase esa idea escuche que alguien se acercaba y con mucha rapidez apague el fuego y lleve a Katty a lo más profundo de la cueva y dije Katty no hagas ningún movimiento raro, y observe a 5 personas eran 2 mujeres y 3 hombres y uno de ellos vio que la madera estaba quemada y decía una chica alguien está en la cueva se ve rastro de madera quemada.

Y yo pensando dije a Katty en voz muy baja no respires ahora porque van a pasar por nuestro lado y Katty mirando dijo Ryûsei estoy un poco cachonda espero que se vayan pronto para estar contigo a solas, yo no entendía nada y oculte a Katty e intentar matar a los 5 sin que me detectaran y escuche a uno de los hombres diciendo vamos por separado para buscar a las personas que están adentro si alguien los encuentra que haga nuestra señal.

Maquinando la idea vi que podría tener una gran idea pero el problema era que solo estaba yo y no tenía un acompañante para planearlo mejor, Katty estando muy emocionada por estar a mi lado casi no aguantaba sus impulsos de querer sexo aunque le implicara morir y yo antes de hacer mi estrategia dije a Katty mira te hago un trato si matamos a las 5 personas que nos buscan en esta cueva te dejare que hagas lo que quieras pero solo 30 minutos.

Katty a escucharlo dijo con sonrisa Ryûsei de verdad hare lo que yo quiera si matamos a esas 5 personas y yo asentí con la cabeza y la dije lo siguiente pero si te descubren yo te dejare sola en el examen y no me veras durante mucho tiempo trato hecho, Katty reflexiono durante un minuto y dijo vale Ryûsei trato hecho y que plan tienes en mente y yo se lo explique en poco tiempo para que empecemos a ponerlo en práctica.

Cuando ya se acercaba uno de ellos cogí una aguja con veneno de gompers para que no pudiese pedir ayuda antes de morir, Katty con su navaja se oculto en lo más oscuro y espero hasta que pasara una mujer tras ver que miro a su compañero muerto e intentar pedir ayuda salto y le rebano el pescuezo y cayo la chica desangrándose por la garganta.

Yo cogí los dos cuerpos para que no sospechasen que estábamos en la oscuridad de la cueva para atacarlos por separados, uno de los hombres que quedaba dijo un poco mosqueado has mandado a Jik y Jugi están tardando demasiado y el que estaba con los ojos cerrados dijo esto me huele mal el enemigo está oculto y veo que nos están matando en la oscuridad.

Yo con sonrisa diabólica dije pensando veo que ya sabe que quería hacer eso después de todo a lo mejor me voy a divertirme con ellos 3 que quedan, y el hombre que tenía ojos cerrados dijo veo que no solo hay un enemigo son 2 y una de ellas es mujer y el otro veo que es muy listo aparte que tiene más fuerza que nosotros y por su forma de pensar no es un soldado cualquiera está muy bien entrenado.

Ya estando cansado de ocultarme dije a Katty quédate en la oscuridad que voy a luchar con esos 3 yo solo y salí de la oscuridad diciendo con sonrisa veo que te distes cuenta desde un principio que os llevo a la oscuridad para mataros, y el hombre que no veía dijo eres tu el chico que puede asesinar en décimas de segundos sin tener que utilizar su verdadera fuerza.

Yo me impresione un poco pero creo recordar que el hombre ciego que estaba ahí lo vi en una academia que estaba de pequeño antes de meterme en la escuela con Singeki, Zenix y Volka, sonriendo dije al final veo que nos volvemos a encontrar Warnyd pero esta vez no te dejare vivir para que me intentaras matarme.

Warnyd dijo veo Ryûsei que tu memoria no te falla y quieres matarme porque yo se la forma de derrotarte y tu bien sabes que para matarme necesitas centésimas de segundos y todavía no lo has logrado superarte a ti mismo en velocidad, y yo un poco asustado dije si puede que tengas razón pero yo no me rendiré hasta que te envié al propio infierno y mate rápido a sus otros 2 compañeros y Warnyd se quedo solo y dijo bien Ryûsei voy a ver lo que has mejorado.

Yo con un poco de enojo saque un poco de aura demoniaca pero esta vez sabía controlarla un poco mejor, Warnyd dijo veo que has dominado tu aura demoniaca pero con eso no te basta para derrotarme y lo sabes de sobra y empezó a lanzar cuchillas y me atravesaron mi brazo derecho y el pie izquierdo.

Ensangrentado en el pie dije como siempre intentando ponerte la ventaja de intentar joderme para paralizarme y no moverme, riéndose Warnyd dijo Ryûsei tienes que quitarte los sentimiento para poder derrotarme y sacar todo el potencial y yo diciendo para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque eres el matón que me perjudicabas y siempre entrenaba en secreto para poder algún día derrotarte y matarte.

Warnyd dijo maliciosamente por eso te dejo Rakel porque no eres capaz de sacar tu furia para proteger a esa zorra, de pronto me vino a la mente el nombre de Rakel y empecé a mosquearme y dije nadie insulta a la chica que me gusta y Warnyd seguía diciendo ojala Rakel fuera mi puta a sueldo para violarla día a día hasta que se olvidara de ti.

Warnyd se paso de la raya y empecé a mosquearme más de lo normal y saque mi forma demonio y con ojos rojos y dije me estabas buscando Warnyd pues ya lo conseguiste ahora vas a sufrir por decir esas cosas de Rakel, comencé a sacar las garras y me dispuse a atacar muy rápidamente que Warnyd no le dio esta vez tiempo a esquivar y le raje toda la pierna derecha y dije sonriendo eso es una pequeña parte de lo que te voy a hacer de tortura.

Warnyd dijo con sonrisa veo que por fin puedo ponerme serio para saber cómo sería tu ataque y velocidad y veo que lo que decían de ti en esa escuela era cierta, lo que Warnyd no se daría cuenta que no usaba ni el 1% del poder que contenía concentrado y el estaba con el 15% de su poder y yo diciendo con sonrisa enserio crees que me ganas si me pongo enserio contigo.

Warnyd dijo enojado no juegues conmigo Ryûsei porque yo siempre te ganaba tanto en fuerza como en velocidad en la academia, y tú te consideras el hijo de Dios del inframundo pero si tu padre es más rápido que tú además seguramente que podría violar a Rakel a mucha velocidad y tú no te darías ni cuenta.

Al seguir escuchando eso de Warnyd cerré los ojos y con toda la ira que tenía cuando los abrí empecé a ver las cosas más despacio y vi que podía ir un poco más rápido que el sonido y pensé con esta velocidad podre derrotar de una vez por todas a Warnyd y encima le matare con mucho dolor por intentar joderme con el tema de Rakel, empecé a cortarle los tobillos y Warnyd perdió el equilibrio y dije mirando al suelo sonriendo vaya parece que estas tumbado desangrándote en tus tobillos y ahora te toca sufrir porque te matare cortándote poco a poco y metiéndote adrenalina en el cuerpo para que te desangre más rápidamente.

Katty estaba muy asustada al verme enfadado y ella no me conocía muy bien aunque éramos vecinos y buenos amigos, y yo con la sonrisa diabólica dije que parte quieres que te corte primero los dedos de los pies o de las manos y Warnyd dijo esta vez muy asustado Ryûsei no hagas ninguna locura que tampoco me pase contigo.

Y yo tan cabreado dije conmigo no pero con Rakel te pasaste 3 pueblos y yo no tolero que se metan con Rakel y ahora vas a sufrir una tortura hasta morir, le comencé a atar con unas cuerdas y colgándole en una piedra como apoyo dije con mirada perversa y voz endiablada dije que prefieres que te haga primero arrancarte los ojos aunque seas ciego o cortarte los miembros del cuerpo poco a poco.

Warnyd había despertado la sed de sangre que llevaba dentro y ya no puede volverse atrás estaba dispuesto a morir para que calmara la cólera que tenía por dentro, pase varios minutos pensando en cómo torturarle hasta que ya lo tenía pensado en mente y lo puse a prueba por lo menos me pase 1 hora torturándole lentamente y dolorosamente hasta que después de bañarme de su propia sangre me canse y dije antes de arrancar su corazón te veré en el infierno Warnydy murió desangrado y sin órganos.

Al acabar me fui cojeando un poco y dije a Katty vámonos de esta cueva y busquemos otra mejor y Katty fue detrás mía sin decir palabra de todo lo que ha ocurrido, llegamos a otra cueva a 5000 metros de la anterior la única diferencia era que había una cascada y con el agua insonorizaba la cueva y se podría hablar tranquilamente y dije a Katty me puedes pasar unas vendas por favor estas heridas no lo puedo regenerarlo rápidamente.

Katty me acerco la venda y me dijo Ryûsei estas bien pareces un poco cabreado y yo dije si Katty y lo siento por intentar hablarte así porque tengo que decirte algo yo estoy enamorado de una chica que se llama Rakel pero no la veré en mucho tiempo, escucho Katty y entendió lo que dije sobre porque no quería hacer el amor con ella y antes de que se me olvidara dije con una sonrisa Katty has ganado la apuesta asique haz conmigo lo que quieras te lo mereces.

Katty se lo estaba pensando esta vez en lo que quería hacer y dijo al final un poco sonriente ahora de momento no hare nada ya lo pensare más adelante si hago algo o no, yo mire extrañado por la respuesta de Katty al principio decía que estaba desesperada y quería tener sexo pero ahora dice que se lo piensa porque le habrá afectado lo que dije antes que estaba enamorado de Rakel y aunque hiciese el amor con muchas mujeres no se me quitaría a Rakel de la cabeza.

Mire que era las 2 de la madrugada y dije a Katty vamos a dormir porque estoy cansado y no podríamos pelear por falta de sueño y así podremos mirar y cazar animales para comer, Katty se acostó a mi vera y dijo antes de dormirse Ryûsei me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo espero que me dieses una oportunidad para hacerte el amor porque me encuentro muy sola y cerró los ojos y yo acariciando el pelo dije en voz muy baja Katty te debo cumplir la promesa así que el último día antes de que termine la prueba de supervivencia te daré esa oportunidad que pides y me apoye en una roca y cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir.


	8. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

Eran las 6 de la mañana y me desperté porque las estalactitas caían gotas en mi cabeza y cuando salí vi que el tiempo estaba revuelto y me dispuse a despertar a Katty, dije en bajo Katty despierta tenemos que movernos que sino el enemigo nos detecta y Katty cuando se despertó no se dio cuenta que estaba mojada y excitada por el sueño que tuvo y se avergonzó muchísimo y me dijo salte un momento de la cueva que voy a cambiarme.

Salí de la cueva y espere a Katty afuera como me dijo porque no quería verla desnuda después de la que me lio ayer antes del incidente, cuando termino de cambiase dije ya esta lista y ella con una felicidad dijo si ya podemos irnos y yo pregunte ¿por qué estabas muy feliz durmiendo y encima estabas sudando?

Katty con la cara roja dijo y… yo no estaba sudand… do y se empezó a reír alocadamente y yo respondí tranquila que es normal que tuvieras un sueño erótico, además a decir verdad yo también tuve uno y me puse colorado al escuchar eso Katty dijo enserio pues vaya no sé porque sentí vergüenza si tu también tuviste un sueño de esos.

Yo me puse rojo en esos momentos cuando escuche pasos de un animal y dije bien ya podemos cazar para tener comida y hice una señal a Katty para que me siguiera y me ayudara a cazar al animal, Katty era una tremenda cazadora porque yo vi en su casa que cazaba a conejos y lobos de los alrededores de su casa y me vendría bien para no tener que cazar solo sin compañía.

Tardamos por lo menos 2 horas en buscar la comida yo pensando no iba a ser nada fácil encontrarse con un animal en este tipo de lugares, de pronto veo un ciervo a unos 650 metros y Katty dijo eso servirá de momento y yo conteste para unos días si pero necesitaremos algo más y seguí caminando por un sendero hasta llegar a un riachuelo lleno de peces dorados.

Sonriendo dije a Katty con esto si tenemos para varias semanas si capturamos unos 50 o 60 peces, saque unos kunais y empecé a lanzárselo a los peces que saltaban y como mucho pude reunir unos 100 peces en solo 30 minutos y los guarde en la mochila con un poco de hielo para que no se pudriesen por el camino.

Veía que Katty estaba agotada de andar y dije descansemos y comamos algo que necesitaremos toda la energía posible para sobrevivir, encontré una zona tranquila y nos sentamos en la fina hierba que había en un prado cerca del bosque y Katty agobiada dijo cuantos días quedan para terminar este examen y yo dije mientras cogía madera para asar los peces solo quedan 15 días asique ahí que tomarse las cosas con mucha calma.

Katty mirándome mientras comía y dije que me dices de qué tal te encuentras hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos ahora donde vives, ella empezó a hablarme de que las cosas le iban bien pero quería vivir aventuras porque estaba aburrida de hacer siempre las mismas cosas al terminar de comer me dijo y tu Ryûsei tu como lo llevas ¿está bien tu hermana?

Me puse un poco a pensar fríamente y conteste mi hermana Iza a cambiado completamente desde el día que estuve con ella encerrada porque yo estaba haciendo una prueba de pecado capital, mientras yo estaba mirando una película parecía que estaba solo pero me equivoque porque al mes salió del escondite y su mente cambio no volvió a ser la misma y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue intentar raptarme para que hiciera el amor con ella.

Katty miro extrañada y me dijo Iza se ha vuelto en una pervertida yo conteste si además de ser un poco perturbada y psicópata, ella diciendo no me lo esperaba eso de ella era una chica buena, alegre, cuando había gente triste les alegraba con su sonrisa, ect…

Es increíble que ya no reconozca a mi mejor amiga de cuando éramos pequeñas dijo Katty con un poco de confusión, yo ahora que recuerdo estuve un día en casa antes de irme a entrenar duramente me encontré con Katty estando con Iza y yo cuando veía a Katty estaba feliz que mi hermana tuviera una amiga cercana para no tener que estar a su lado siempre por estar muy ocupado.

Al volver a la realidad dije a Katty acabemos de comer porque noto que alguien se acerca y no veo que sea alguien que sea muy amable, apague el fuego de la hoguera y quite la madera para que no supieran que hayamos estado aquí y tire la madera al agua para que se la llevara la corriente mientras nosotros nos alejáramos del lugar.

Katty estaba un poco pensativa por lo que dije de Iza ella se paro y dijo Ryûsei pero ¿por qué tu hermana se comporta de esa forma como me has comentado?, yo respondí un poco sonrojado es que veras mi hermanita estaba conmigo en el cuarto de mi padre te dije que estaba viendo una película pues era una hentai y mi hermana la pobre estaba traumada durante varias semanas porque no podía salir y yo sin notarla que estaba gritando ayuda para poder salir.

Katty miro un poco pervertida y me pregunta ¿qué hacías viendo una película hentai si tu no eras un adulto?, yo respondo fue mi padre que me lo puso porque era una prueba de pecado capital y yo llevo lujuria en mi interior por eso no podía evitarlo pero mi pobre hermanita no tuvo suerte y se volvió loca lo increíble era que a la mínima cogió cariño de su hermano mayor.

Katty a escuchar la respuesta miro con risa y dice en tono burlona veo que tu hermanita quiere el amor y el cariño de su hermano, yo dije enojado cállate que me parece fuerte que tenga que esconderme de ella porque es persistente y no quiere estar sola en casa.

Antes de Katty dijera algo la hice una seña de que se callara y note que se acercaba unas cuantas personas, dije a Katty metete en esos arbustos yo me ocultare en la sombra de ese árbol para saber si es una coincidencia que me buscan a mí.

La persona que me buscaba estaba esperando quieto cerca del lugar donde estábamos como si me intentara interponer a mis movimientos, yo mirándole bien recuerdo que tenía un primo así pero además de que hace tiempo que no lo veo me llevaba mal con el aunque me gustaba hacerle picar para pegarme con él.

Me puse a la vista de mi primo y dije cuanto tiempo sin verte primo y me puse a reírme, mientras mi primo me miro y dijo con desprecio Ryûsei disponte a morir a mis manos mientras que yo me reía y le conteste hay que estar loco para desafiarme sabiendo que en el pasado no me pudiste derrotar en una batalla como que ahora puedes matarme.

Mi primo dijo no te creas tan engreído por solo ganarme en disputas tontas y yo respondí eso más que disputa era una pelea de guardería a lo que quieres hacer ahora que no te daré más que 10 minutos para matarme antes de que me enfade yoy te asesine con mis propias manos, mi primo empezó a buscar un punto débil para acabar conmigo pero yo le deje que me pegara para saber si podría matarme como decía pero en parte se equivocaba todavía era demasiado débil para mí pero esta vez no le iba a dejar vivo porque además de que se creía fuerte quería quitarme del medio para siempre yo nunca permito que me maten y menos alguien que tenga menos poder que yo.

Me dispuse a mirar al reloj y vi que los 10 minutos ya habían pasado entonces comencé a reírme de forma siniestra y dije siento comunicarte que ya paso el tiempo reglamentario ahora me toca a mí en atacarte, como dije antes tarde menos de 2 minutos en matar a mi primo yo diciendo sabía que no durarías tanto pero era la persona que me desafío en batalla.

Al mirar Katty la batalla miro con cara de preocupación porque ella sabía que no era capaz de matar a alguien de mi propia familia, cuando encontré a Katty dije yo aunque era parte de mi familia yo lo despreciaba por ser un prepotente creyéndose superior a un semidiós con aura demoniaca.

Katty a mirar mi rostro que estaba ensangrentada por la sangre de mi primo me pregunto ¿por qué hiciste algo que no serias capaz de hacer?, yo respondí Katty en realidad no me conoces muy bien y además de que despreciaba a mi primo tenía que matarle porque yo quería y mi hermana Iza no fue muy sincera contigo lo que conto acerca de mi.

Dije a Katty me gustaría que no vieses como matare a mi primo si no quieres traumatizarte de por vida, mire cerca a mi primo tirado en el suelo yo riéndome diciendo y pensar que fueses más fuerte que la ultima vez me decepcionaste mucho pero para ahorrarte ese dolor te matare de forma rápida e indolora solo por ser tu.

Cogí la katana y rebane el pescuezo para que dejase de vivir con desgracias pero la mala fortuna Katty se encontraba enfrente donde salpico su sangre y Katty empezó a horrorizarse, yo no me preocupe porque estaba pendiente si había más enemigos al lado y lleve a Katty a un lugar seguro para que no pasase nada malo.

Llego casi la noche y mire como se encontraba Katty con preocupación mire que todavía seguía con miedo y la dije Katty esto no es para ti yo que tu abandonara o morirás además no tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad para aguantar viendo a la gente sangrar, Katty me miro y dijo con sinceridad yo me metí en esto para ser más fuerte psicológicamente y proteger a mi familia en caso de robo yo respondí eso no te servirá de mucho si tú no tienes valor además no hacía falta meterte en un escuadrón para defenderte de un simple robo.

Me levante y dije ahora que la gente ataca menos te llevare a la entrada de la puerta y digo al guardia que te retiras y yo acabe solo estos días que quedan, Katty con la cara manchada de la sangre y medio llorando dijo vale me iré para no serte un estorbo y dije antes de movernos nunca fuiste un estorbo y me dirige fuera de la cueva.

Anduvimos varias horas hasta que encontré la entrada donde empezamos la prueba y al ver el guardia cerca dije oye me podrías hacerme un favor esta chica se llama Katty quiero que la retiréis de la prueba no se merece estar aquí, el guardia me contesto vale sacaremos a la chica veo que está muy asustada y veo que eres una persona buena después de todo al salir Katty dije bueno espero que te recuperes y no vuelvas hacer una locura como esta y me di la vuelta yendo hacia la cueva donde me encontraba antes.

Veía que comenzaba a amanecer y solo quedaban 3 días para que finalizara la prueba de acceso al escuadrón también comencé ver el cuadro de cuantas personas quedaban en la prueba y mire que Katty lo habían tachado quedaba por lo menos 2250 personas, yo me puse un poco mas enserio y dije sonriendo basta de encontrarme con mujeres y debo de ir a una zona donde me vean mucha gente y luego los eliminare para reducir todo el trabajo y no perder ni un minuto.

Me fui en el centro para atraer a la mayor parte de los enemigos para atraerlos después yo con una sonrisa macabra empecé matando uno por uno hasta que no quedara ningún superviviente de los que creían que pudieran vencerme con facilidad, pensé que cuanto tiempo me quedaba en este sitio se que para mucha gente esto le parece un infierno para mí es un pasatiempo o un entrenamiento para mejorar mi fuerza, resistencia y habilidades que no haya desarrollado.

Pasaron los últimos días y recuerdo que a Katty le tengo que hacer la promesa, paso otro día rápidamente ya llegamos el ultimo día y quedaba solo 2 horas para que termine y solo quedábamos 125 personas y mis reservas en la mochila estaban en las mínimas y ya no quedaba animales salvajes para cazarlos.

Mire el tablón y el tiempo y yo empecé a estar exhausto y me dispuse a descansar en una cueva donde había mucho peligro donde nadie me molestaría, al acabar escuche en un megáfono ya se ha terminado la prueba de supervivencia que venga todos los participantes que hayan sobrevivido.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada cuando vi al guardia pregunte por mi amiga Katty como se encontraba, el me respondió está perfectamente aunque todavía veo que estaba en shock cuando vio como mataba a mi primo y le salpicaba la sangre en su cara.

Primero me reuní con las personas que sobrevivieron de la prueba nos reunimos en el centro de la población cuando apareció el jefe del escuadrón dando la enhorabuena a cada uno de los supervivientes, cuando me toco a mi me miro de forma extrañada como si ya me conociese y me pregunto chico ¿aguantaras mucho en el campo de entrenamiento?

Yo dije eso depende de lo difícil que sea tu sistema de entrenamiento el hombre me miro extrañado y se rio diciendo ese el espíritu que quería para la gente de mi escuadrón que sean un poco ambiciosos cuando se trata en las batalla, dije con voz cansada puedo irme ya a casa señor necesito comer y descansar para poder entrenarme me responde te lo mereces veo que eres un buen luchador aunque necesitas mejorar tu fuerza y resistencia.

Entonces me fui a ver a Katty a ver como se encontraba pero lo malo era que no sabía dónde estaba su casa, me encontré con una persona le pregunte donde vivía Katty la persona me responde Katty vive en la calle perdijno está a solo 3 manzanas de aquí y agradecí a esa persona dándole un poco de dinero y me fui hacia la calle perdijno.

Al llegar vi que era una mansión y yo me sorprendí un poco aunque yo en mi familia también tenía mucho dinero lo que pasaba era que nos gustaba convivir como los campesinos tener una casa pequeña y acogedora, al llamar me abrió la madre de Katty me pregunto ¿Quién eres? Yo respondo puede que no se acuerde de mi pero yo fui antes vecino suyo y debería conocer a mi padre se llamaba Hades.

La madre de Katty dijo a tú debes de ser Ryûsei el hijo mayor de Hades hacía tiempo que no te veíamos veo que ya te convertiste en un hombre, yo un poco sonrojado dije que no era para tanto antes de que se me olvidara volví en sí dije esta Katty tengo que hablar con ella.

La madre me hizo pasar dijo está ahora en su habitación pero no se que la pasa últimamente pero esta rara parece que está muy asustada, mire a la madre de Katty dije perdón a sido culpa mía estaba conmigo en una prueba para meternos en un escuadrón para futuras peleas ella quería defenderos a toda costa aun sabiendo que era arriesgado matar a alguien y no quedar marcado con un trauma.

La madre de Katty me miro cuando yo con cara de preocupación por Katty me dijo ve a su cuarto y habla con ella seguramente podrás calmarla, me fui al cuarto de Katty y veo que estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos vidriosos y en estado de shock me puse a su lado dice susurrándole al oído Katty soy Ryûsei ¿te encuentras bien?

Katty mirándome dijo Ryûsei estás aquí que alegría me da al verte y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, yo la toque del pelo diciendo Katty tranquilízate ya paso lo peor debes olvidarte de lo que le paso a mi primo se que para ti fue muy desagradable pero para mí era un lastre que tenía que quitarme del medio además yo le odiaba porque siempre tenía que meterse conmigo.

Veía ya que Katty se recuperaba poco a poco creo que era el miedo a quedarse sola lo que le hacia el trauma, cuando termino de relajarse Katty soltó con una voz vergonzosa R…Ryûsei has venido aquí a lo de la promesa yo respondí si claro que vengo a cumplir con lo que comprometo asique que tal si hacemos el amor ahora ya que te lo prometí en la prueba cuando acabáramos haría lo que me pediste.

Katty al escuchar lo que dije la cara se le puso colorada y además empezaba a acalorarse y excitarse, se levanto cerró la puerta con pestillo me dijo entonces desnudándose Ryûsei soy toda tuya haz conmigo lo que quieras pero trátame con mucha dulzura.

Al ver a Katty contemplando su piel desnuda me entraba en un dilema yo no quería intentar relacionarme con otras mujeres porque sería una falta de respeto para Rakel, pero como recuerdo que ella estará mucho tiempo sin verla, abrazarla, besarla… me parecería una idea un poco buena y quitarme todo el estrés de entrenamientos forzados que hice en el escuadrón de Singeki.

Katty acercándose cada vez más a mi dijo Ryûsei que te pasa es que no te hace feliz estar aquí conmigo haciendo el amor, yo apoyando mis manos sobre los hombros dije a Katty no hago esto porque este feliz lo hago por la promesa que te hice porque la realidad siempre estoy pensando en una mujer que quiero y que se ha ido de mi vida por algún tiempo y me encuentro frustrado.

Katty miro con cara avergonzada me dijo Ryûsei en el momento que estaba con tu hermana y te vi pensaba en que te pediría que fueras mi novio, yo me puse rojo al escuchar eso además de mirar a Katty extrañado por eso de que se quería convertir en mi novia.

Seguía yo con la cabeza en otra parte mientras Katty insistía en hacer el amor conmigo, de pronto sentí en mi interior que la lujuria me impulsaba a hacer locuras aunque yo no podría evitarme cuando se activo el pecado capital me disperse de ser yo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté que no recordaba nada parecía aturdido cuando me desperté, me levante de la cama me dirigí al baño me despegue y me dispuse a salir de la casa de Katty sin despertar a nadie.

Caminando por la calle me pregunte que me paso a noche no recordé nada de lo que ocurrió, solo recuerdo que estaba con Katty luego con el pecado capital activo me dispuse a cumplir lo que le prometí.

Llegue al escuadrón por la mañana al verme un superior me dijo venga novato que vas a llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento yo con ojos rojos mire diciendo no me toques la narices ya el primer día, al correr sin mirar por donde miraba me tropecé con una chica dije sin pensar joder ahora quien se pone en medio mío que le pego una ostia la chica mirándome me dijo pero para que vas deprisa si el entrenamiento no empieza dentro de 20 minutos.

Al mirar bien a la chica que me hablo dije perdón pensaba que me cruzaba con un loco de estos, la chica extraña me dijo eres nuevo no cómo te llamas novato yo me levante del suelo me sacudí la ropa y respondí me llamo Ryûsei pero me llaman Dead y tú la chica me responde yo me llamo Lía y seré tu instructora los primeros meses.

Yo dije Lía como empezamos a entrenar ella sonriendo dijo es una sorpresa y espero que valgas la pena y no te retires como otros novatos, yo con risa digo no me rendiré tan fácilmente a mí me gusta los retos difíciles además espero poder ayudaros en vuestro escuadrón.

Ya terminando de hablar con Lía ande hacia el campamento para prepararme y antes de comenzar a vestirme el uniforme me llamaron por el móvil, al mirar vi que era mi padre cogí la llamada y respondo ¿qué quieres ahora padre estoy un poco ocupado?

Mi padre me respondió antes de que entrenes vente un momento para casa no te olvidas de que día es hoy, me pare a pensar y cuando vi que era 20 de Mayo respondo a mi padre estaré a la hora que acorde con Caisy pero primero hablare con Lía para poder librarme de entrenar después colgué el móvil salí del campamento.


	9. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

Al salir del campamento con una gran rapidez me dirigí a Lía hable que si hoy suspendíamos el entrenamiento, ella me responde tiene que ser algo importante para poder suspender tu entrenamiento antes de que no la dejara hablar dije hoy me iba a casar por eso te lo digo mañana entrenaremos el doble o triple si es necesario.

Lía se quedo sin palabras y me dijo sonriendo sabes Ryûsei para ser el novato de este escuadrón eres una buena persona, vale puedes irte pero espero que después de tu boda tengas fuerza para entrenar duramente yo respondo con orgullo se que la mayoría de vosotros sois buenos luchando pero yo estudio mayormente las estrategias y seré un poco difícil en ganarme en combate.

Me fui y antes de que me alejara del escuadrón dije a Lía si quieres puedes ir a la boda, Lía me contesto no puedo soy la instructora de los soldados novatos pero si acabamos los entrenamiento antes me pasare por allí.

Yo en ese momento estaba alegre y a la vez algo triste por fin iba a casarme pero no con la chica de mis sueños pero yo no perdía la esperanza de que algún día Rakel volvería para mi lado aunque tenga que casarme con cientos de mujeres, llegue a casa alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando de repente me encontré a Volka un poco triste le pregunte Volka ¿qué te pasa?

Volka me responde perdí mis lingotes de oro porque no sé donde los tire sino me pillaba la policía, de pronto veo que el saco estaba escondido dentro de un tronco le di palmadas a Volka por la espalda dije con sarcasmo Volka mira en ese tronco que alguien se ha dejado una bolsa con dinero Volka a escuchar la palabra dinero cogió la escopeta recortada que tenía en la mochila diciendo pegando tiros al aire quien toque mi puñetero dinero sufrirá la ira de mi amiguita.

Como de costumbre me fui porque ya Volka la volvió a liar grande además de escaparse de muchos guardias se limito a matar a todo policía que se encontraba por el camino, cuando entre en la casa estaba mi madrastra e Iza preparadas me dijo mi Perséfone vamos hijo prepárate que llegaras tarde para casarte yo respondiendo estoy en ello y por cierto madre mantén a Iza fuera de mi habitación que me hace retrasar la boda.

Perséfone llevo a Iza a dar una vuelta por el barrio mientras yo me empezaba a vestirme con mi esmoquin aquellos momentos que me quede solo en mi cuarto recordé a Rakel lo que me decía que hasta que volviese a mi lado tendría que casarme con otra chica que no fuera ella, pero en mi corazón pienso que debo esperar a Rakel sin casarme con Caisy pero la boda ya tenía lugar hoy no podía retrasar más la boda.

Por consecuente volví en mí y tuve que hacer lo que me pidió Rakel hace mucho tiempo, cuando mire el reloj eran las 4 de la tarde y me dispongo a ir a la iglesia para casarme con Caisy pero de pronto veo que a Volka le perseguía unas locas que querían cogerle para acostarse con él.

Llegue a la iglesia y veía a Caisy mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza y avance para el altar, mientras andaba en la alfombra roja veía a mis familiares, amigos y gente conocida al llegar al final espere hasta que sonase la música para que Caisy vendría hacia el altar donde estaba el cura y yo.

Mientras Caisy caminaba por la pasarela Singeki se levanto de la silla diciendo en voz alta esa zorra no debería de casarse con mi amigo Ryûsei, Caisy se enojaba pero avanzo hasta el altar mientras que Singeki diciendo eres una zorra de mierda yo de mientras mirando que Singeki se comportaba como era de costumbre.

Caisy cuanto me miraba decía para que invitaste a tu amigo Singeki me cae mal al enterase Singeki se cabreo alzando la voz más alto calla ya puta que no te mereces eso zorra, dije medio cabreado Caisy podemos seguir deja en paz a mi amigo Singeki si no suspenderé la boda además el es así no puedo cambiarle Caisy entiéndelo al escuchar Caisy eso se tuvo que contener la rabia no por el hecho de que la odiara sino para que Singeki no la matara.

Después de un rato de discusiones el cura se me acerco y me dijo Ryûsei tu estas seguro de que quieres seguir con la boda yo respondí padre mi amigo se como es no quiero que haya más interrupciones quiero casarme ya, en la ceremonia pase un mal rato de mi vida y no es porque Singeki se pasaba cantando zorra a Caisy sino que me veía como apagado porque seguía pensando en Rakel de repente y sin previo aviso comencé a entristecerme.

Después del banquete Caisy y yo nos fuimos directamente para mi casa porque empecé a encontrarme mal Caisy por el camino me dice que porque estaba de mal humor yo no respondí por estar a mis cosas, Caisy observo que estaba pensativo comprendió que no era el momento de que me molestaran fuimos por todo el camino callados hasta que dije perdona por ponerme un poco arisco tú no tienes la culpa es solo que no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

Caisy con una sonrisa dijo no pasa nada Ryûsei se que estarás triste por tus motivos personales al llegar a casa en la entrada me encontré a mi hermana Iza con Yukiko y su hermana Zui al acercarme dije chicas ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí afuera?, mi hermana dijo Ryûsei hemos intentado detener a un loco que andaba por la casa yo miraba a Iza y comente Iza porque sales de casa sin tener la ropa puesta y ella me dijo que se sentía cómoda desnuda.

Antes de que se me olvidara algo dije a Iza que quien era pero mi hermana estaba con sus cosas de loca asique me acerque a Yukiko y Zui las pregunte que quien era la persona que detuvieron, Yukiko respondió no lo sé porque lleva una capucha un poco extraña y no se lo podemos quitar cuando me acerque yo a la persona encapuchada me di cuenta de quién era dije Volka se que eres tu quítate la capucha enseguida Volka dijo quien es ese Volka no lo conozco de nada yo dije medio molesto Volka si no te quitas esa capucha en 3 segundos llamare a Singeki para contarle las cosas que le ocultas.

Volka a escuchar eso se quito la capucha rápidamente dije a Yukiko y Zui ahí tenéis a la persona misteriosa que espía mi casa cuando yo no estoy al segundo Yukiko, Zui e Iza se enfadaron y comenzaron a seguir a Volka por todo el parque mientras dijo Caisy que quien era el que estaba corriendo respondo antes de entrar en la casa se llama Volka ya le conocerás más de porque le persiguen para matarle.

Al entrar me acorde de que mi hermana Iza va por ahí desnuda llamara mucho la atención asique llame a Zui le dije te voy a mandar algo de ropa para que se lo ponga Iza que al final pillara un resfriado muy grande y oblígala a ponérselo que sino su hermano se cabreara mucho ella entenderá la última frase, estando dentro estaba mi padre Hades que no fue a la boda porque estaba ocupado en el inframundo dije al entrar al salón padre te presento a mi prometida Caisy el se levanto diciendo encantado Caisy felicidades por casaros y lo siento por no ir a tu boda hijo yo respondí antes de irme a mi habitación no te preocupes estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo y me fui a la habitación con Caisy.

Estaba en el pasillo cuando noto una presencia conocida dije a Caisy metete en la habitación un momento yo voy a ir a ducharme no tardare nada, en cuanto Caisy se metió en la habitación dije con una risa Singeki aparece que se que me llevas siguiendo un buen rato desde que nos fuimos del banquete. En el acto Singeki apareció a mis espaldas diciendo veo que después de todo eres intuitivo aunque no mucho porque me descubriste ahora, yo respondo Singeki no has venido a mi casa solo a insultar a mi novia.

Singeki se rio diciendo si me lo paso muy bien insultando a esa golfa bueno que me voy del tema Ryûsei tengo que decirte algo importante, mire a Singeki con seriedad diciendo se trata de que tengo que hacer algo importante verdad al escuchar Singeki dijo veo que estas dispuesto bueno seré breve en cuando regreses al escuadrón te asignaran una misión con Lía estarás fuera de tu casa durante 6 meses.

Después de escuchar a Singeki dije con mirada baja no me importa estar mucho tiempo fuera de mi familia y amigos después de lo que sucedió cuando se fue Rakel yo pongo mi vida en juego sin importar si muero en el intento, Singeki con una cara seria dijo Ryûsei sé que pronto Rakel volverá contigo porque hable con Histeria me dijeron que ya casi van a acabar su retiro espiritual regresaran cuando tu hayas terminado tu misión.

Me puse a pensarlo con cabeza en lo que dijo me tome un minuto conteste al final Singeki gracias por la información yo regresare con vida lo prometo, Singeki se rio después me dio la mano diciendo pues mucha suerte Ryûsei que la necesitaras yo respondí Singeki gracias y espero no morir allí aunque tampoco será tan difícil en el momento que dejábamos de apretar la mano Singeki desapareció.

Entre a la habitación y me encontré a Caisy desnuda diciendo Ryûsei estas hoy dispuesto para hacer el amor yo respondí con voz un poco seria Caisy tengo que decirte algo antes que nos acostemos juntos, Caisy se puso una bata para cubrirse diciendo ¿Qué te sucede Ryûsei es algo importante lo que me vas a decir? yo respondí si Caisy cuando vuelva al escuadrón me enviaran a una misión que no se si sobreviviré por eso te lo cuento que mañana temprano me iré y no sé cuando volveré a verte de nuevo.

Caisy cuando escucho eso me cogió de la mano dijo con voz de preocupación ¿cuánto tiempo estarás afuera? respondí estaré 6 meses fuera sin ti, de pronto se hizo un enorme silencio durante varios minutos Caisy sollozando al final dijo espero volverte a verte con vida yo me acerque y secando las lágrimas a Caisy dije te prometo que volveré y no me separare de tu lado y empecé a abrazar a Caisy.

Después de abrazar a Caisy dije será mejor que descansemos o todavía quieres que consumamos nuestro amor, Caisy al escuchar eso se empezó a sonrojar y a dudar un poco al principio después de un rato pensando Caisy dijo Ryûsei mejor consumemos este amor antes de que te valles y no sepa cuando volverás o si seguirás vivo.

Entonces comencé a entender el pensamiento de mi padre de cuando me dijo en una ocasión hijo que algún día cuando sea un hombre tendré a principio mis dudas de muchas cosas que haga en mi vida, pero ya empecé a madurar cuando comencé a hacer amigos y por eso me encontraba feliz y sobre todo desde que conocí a Rakel mi vida cambio completamente.

Después Caisy me miro diciendo entonces Ryûsei estás preparado yo respondí si porque veo que ya no soy un niño como solía ser antes, al meterse Caisy en la cama se quito la bata yo vi que ella miraba para otro lado diciendo nerviosa h…hazlo con delicadeza que es m...mi primera vez.

Me acerque lentamente a Caisy susurrándole al oído tranquila yo también hago esto por primera vez además yo de pequeño hice eso por obligación y no podía negarme, Caisy se sintió más aliviada yo al besarla en el cuello lentamente Caisy se empezó a excitar que se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Me comencé a sentir aquella sensación cuando era pequeño que me hacía perder el control de mis instintos, Caisy se sentía feliz por el paso que habíamos dado que me dijo antes de llegar al éxtasis yo te esperare a que vuelva da igual cuanto tiempo tardes en volver seguramente no morirás allí.

Pasaron las horas y casi vi desde la ventana que había amanecido dije a Caisy mientras estaba durmiendo yo ya me voy quiero que cuides a mi hermana Iza de mi parte y que no la lie en ningún lado, me levante me puse mi chaleco negro con los vaqueros negro me fui ya directo a la base del escuadrón.

Al llegar me encontré con Lía me dijo con seriedad Ryûsei tenemos una misión de última hora yo respondí con una sonrisa si ya me lo dijo ayer Singeki mientras me interrumpe mi luna de miel pero no me quejo el trabajo es el trabajo, Lía me miro un poco asombrada pero se alegro a ver que mostraba interés en la misión después de estar con sus pensamientos me dijo Ryûsei vamos a donde el campamento para recibir instrucciones.

Cuando llegamos a donde campamento vi a muchos que decían mirar pero si es el novato que va con nosotros a una misión suicida, todos se empezaron a reírse yo sin previo aviso me acerque a uno de ellos diciendo si puede que sea un novato pero quien será el guapo que quiere luchar conmigo.

Al escuchar todos lo que dije muchos no dijeron nada yo con risa siniestra dije lo suponía sois más fuertes que yo pero ninguno luego tiene el valor de aceptar el desafío, apareció cerca de mi Lía diciendo el próximo que moleste a Ryûsei tendrá un problema conmigo todos se callaron luego dice Lía bien vamos a escuchar la misión que nos ha sido encomendada.

Pasamos por lo menos 4 horas escuchando cada uno su cometido de pronto dijo el general tu Lía ven con Ryûsei tenemos que hablar en privado cuando nos disponemos a entrar en la base digo el general serio vosotros dos os encargareis de la misión mas difícil, Lía dijo Ryûsei veo que siendo novato has llamado la atención del general seguramente nos harán infiltrar en el campamento enemigo y comencemos a reducir sus tropas para que no puedan defenderse.

Yo me extrañe al principio que a ver si fuera algo malo pero al mira a Lía que sonreía pícaramente dijo Ryûsei el general esta asombrado con tu forma de entrenarte en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia por eso te ha puesto conmigo como ayudante de la misión complicada, después de escuchar eso me puse a pensar que será la misión importante y porque nos manda solo a Lía y a mí.


	10. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

Al terminar la charla con el general Lía me dijo Ryûsei prepárate que salimos al atardecer nos reuniremos en la cabaña nº 16 en 1 hora no te retrases, salí de la base empezando a prepararme mis armas pero no comprendí del todo bien él porque me enviaban a una misión con una recluta experimentada en combate.

Faltaban 5 minutos para la reunión con Lía mientras que yo llegue a la cabaña esperando hasta que llegase, nada mas vi una silueta con una francotiradora dije sonriendo vaya ya llegaste Lía me empezaba a aburrir ella con sonrisa picara dijo que Ryûsei preparado para la guerra que vayamos a tener allí fuera yo le hice un gesto de que estaba listo entonces dijo muy bien pues manos a la obra.

Comenzamos viajando al norte donde se encontraba el 7º reino que teníamos que investigar en las afueras una montaña donde estaba un campamento del enemigo, pasamos entre las montañas cuando de repente Lía se paro diciendo Ryûsei aquí tienes que estar alerta vamos a ver si te sirve los entrenamientos que te enseñamos yo empecé a visualizar el campamento y veía solo 15 personas pero no me fiaba mucho de aquello. Tome aire profundamente luego mire a Lía y le hice una señal de que cuando era el momento de atacar ella me responde con otra seña diciendo que en el momento que sea oportuno, nada más ver que el enemigo se acercaba a su base Lía cuando puso su mano en señal de ataque para atacar en el momento preciso.

En cuando Lía bajo la mano me puse a tirar bombas de humo y nos preparamos para atacar mientras el enemigo estaba medio ciego Lía aprovecho sus armas empezando a pegar tiros a todo que intentara huir o devolver el ataque, yo con katana en mano me puse a matar todo aquellos que me intentasen molestarme por lo que de pronto mate a 6 personas que me atacaban todos a la vez.

Lía seguía intentando matar a los que estaban escondidos yo diciendo espera Lía que te voy a ayudar para que puedas cargártelos sin problemas, en cuestión de segundos me teletransporte a las espaldas de los que estaban escondidos nada más salieron del escondrijo Lía disparo desde lejos con su francotiradora para que no pudieran reaccionar a tiempo.

Nada mas eliminar a casi todos los enemigos yo encontré a una que estaba viva pidiendo que no la mataran mientras mire a Lía dije creo que ya tenemos a una prisionera de guerra tenemos que sacarle información, Lía ato a la chica diciendo Ryûsei espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo yo medio riéndome dije a lo mejor tendremos una sorpresa y con ella tenemos algo de la misión lo presiento.

Los tres caminábamos por lo menos 2 horas que veía la chica que estaba muy debilitada por la sed me dijo Lía creo que debemos para un poco veo que no nos van a seguir nadie yo por mi parte no paraba hasta llegar al otro punto de encuentro pero estaba medio cansado porque el día anterior a ahora no dormía por lo que me pare diciendo descansemos 10 minutos de acuerdo Lía asintió con la cabeza y nos sentábamos en una roca que había por el camino, de pronto veo que la prisionera decía que me vais a hacer conmigo cuando lleguemos yo la mire fríamente y dije depende de cómo te comportas y de que cosas nos cuentas si lo haces bien no solo te perdonare la vida sino que además te mandaremos de vuelta de donde tú fuiste sin tener problemas.

Al estar parados dije a Lía si interrogamos a la prisionera para saber cosas sobre ella Lía dijo porque no vamos a documentarnos un poco para saber quién es, me acerque a la chica llevando mi katana en la mano dije con sonrisilla diabólica me vas a tener que contestar a unas preguntas y si te niegas o no cuentas la verdad te pasara como al resto de tu amigos estás de acuerdo con las condiciones la chica asustada asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente.

Guarde mi katana diciendo bien vamos a empezar cómo te llamas y porque estabais tu +14 personas en un campamento en las afueras del reino nº 7, ella casi medio sollozando dijo me llamo Isabella el grupo que estaban a mi lado era un ejército que estaban contra todos los reinos que estuvieran en una dictadura yo respondí interrumpiéndola sois un grupo de los desertores de todos los reinos ella asintiendo con la cabeza mire a Lía diciéndola esta era una de las misiones que nos han puesto a cargo ella respondiéndome si pero era secundaria la principal era otra.

Al pasar más de 10 minutos dije en marcha que tenemos que recorrer un gran camino hasta donde el punto acordado, Lía me pregunto Ryûsei veo que proteges muy bien a esta chica ¿tú tienes a una amiga especial que en el pasado la protegiste? yo al escuchar eso me puse rojo diciendo si tengo una amiga especial pero ella está en otro lugar en estos momentos llevare tiempo sin verla para ser concreto 300 años exactos.

Lía se intereso mucho que dijo no te importaría contarme esa historia yo dije ahora no es un buen momento Lía estamos en una misión ahí que concentrarse te lo contare un día de estos pero ahora estamos a lo que vinimos, casi llegando al siguiente punto Isabella me conto que no sería muy buena que la entregáramos allí porque podría correr peligro que escucho que en casi todos los escuadrones habían desertores infiltrados.

Yo me quede un poco atónito a escuchar lo que conto Isabella mire a Lía y dije todo esto me da mala espina si Isabella dice la verdad tendremos que volver a la base inmediatamente porque creo que el escuadrón estará en grave peligro, Lía me miro respondiendo con seriedad te vas a fiar de ella después de todo puede que este mintiendo yo de mientras observaba a Isabella y por lo que veía estaba muy seria por lo que decía la verdad dije a Lía puedes intentar confiar por una vez en mi ella me miro asintiendo con la cabeza diciendo bien Ryûsei confió en ti solo por esta vez.

Me dirigí a Isabella diciendo tu vendrás con nosotros para salir de esta montaña rápidamente sabes que es lo que te pasara como dije antes si no cumples mis condiciones, ella mirando asustada dijo no te preocupes esta vez no estoy mintiendo lo juronos pusimos en pie y volvimos a dirección a la base porque tenía una ligera sospecha.

Avanzamos más rápido de lo normal pero de pronto nos asaltaron personas de un escuadrón desconocido pero cuando veía el ropaje supuse que eran todos los traidores de los escuadrones que estaban, mirando con sonrisilla dije vaya nos han encontrado es una lástima que no nos vayan a matar Lía cuando vio mi rostro no reconocía si era yo otra persona diferente miraba que tuve un cambio de personalidad radical.

Las personas me miraron riéndose diciendo uno ¿tú vas a ser el valiente que nos va a matar a todos nosotros? venga no me hagas reírme, sacando mi katana dije a Lía vendrás a ayudarme porque para eso eres mi instructora ella sacando las pistolas diciendo tienes razón no debería dejarte solo en esto cuando diga atacamos.

Isabella no daba crédito a lo que vería ahora estaba atenta de cómo Lía y yo íbamos a luchar contra 10 personas esperaba yo tranquilo señalando la katana para delante diciendo venid a por nosotros, 4 de ellos se abalanzaron contra mi yo con mis ojos inyectados en sangre comencé a desgarrar cuellos y desmembrar cuerpos en cuestión de segundos.

Lía desde lejos empezó tirando balas de sus pistolas a los otros 6 individuos que quedaban volándoles las cabeza de la fuerza de sus disparos cayendo redondos Isabella no se lo podría creer que como solo 2 personas derroten a 10 personas en apenas 30 segundos respondí creo que no saben con quién se están metiendo, Isabella dijo puede que hayáis derrotado a esos 10 pero aun ahí mas allá afuera y mejores que estos yo riéndome dije a si pues veremos a ver qué fuertes son con el filo de mis katanas.

Al avanzar mire con cautela por si alguien nos observaba de lejos en mitad de camino del bosque pare sintiendo que estábamos siendo observados Lía dijo Ryûsei ¿Por qué nos paramos de repente?, yo haciendo una seña diciendo a Lía vigila a las espaldas ella entendió lo que decía de pronto noto que alguien arroja un arma desde lejos mire a Isabella diciendo ten cuidado.

Me agache y note un corte del aire con un arma muy ligera como una daga mirando a los lados estaba intentando localizar el sitio exacto de donde se escondía y cuál sería el próximo movimiento del enemigo, mire por un momento y vi una chica misteriosa diciendo entre dientes no te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente.

Hice una señal a Lía de que fuera para la base con Isabella mientras yo resolvería un problema que tenía entre manos me dirigí rápidamente hacia el bosque sin escuchar a Lía de quien era esa persona, nada más pase por gran parte del bosque me frene en seco y me puse a esperar oculto en una rama de un árbol frondoso a ver si como pensaba pasaría por ese lugar en cuestión de 2 minutos.

Al cerrar los ojos empiezo a notar un aire frio en una parte alejada del bosque me estaba dando cuenta que era un mensaje de Yukiko, yo comprendiendo lo que decía hice una bola de niebla del inframundo diciendo que muchas gracias por la información al lanzarla vi que se disipaba el frio y volví a concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Justo al momento de querer cambiarme de lugar apareció aquella chica y mire con mirada siniestra diciendo mira por fin quien ha aparecido ante mis ojos, me baje del árbol de un salto diciendo me impresionas que no me hayas dado cuando tuviste oportunidad mientras ella se giró diciendo antes de pelear quiero saber ¿Quién eres tú?

Mi nombre es Ryûsei soy hijo de Hades por si te lo estas preguntando tras escuchar la chica misteriosa dijo te estaba buscando para ponerte a prueba y por cierto me llamo Lily y se algo sobre ti tu estudiaste con Yukiko y Volka ibas con ellos a su clase, miré un poco a Lily veía que estaba muy tranquila y no encontraba punto débil en ella al rato dije con mi sonrisa pícara bueno cuando quieras comenzamos el combate.

Lily sin pensárselo dos veces se intentó abalanzar sobre mí con una cuchilla, pero yo comencé a esquivar ágilmente y yo intentaba luchar sin sacar ningún arma en la mano Lily observaba que me defendía sin usar ninguna arma y me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo si no te sabias defender bien sin armas?

Yo antes de responder le hice una zancadilla para que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Lily cuando veía que se estaba cayendo de la zancadilla rápidamente puso la mano para estabilizarse dije en ese momento he cambiado muy poco, pero sigo siendo el chico agresivo que estaba en la escuela. Lily riéndose responde si no eras capaz de ganar a Zenix o Singeki al escuchar eso solo hice que golpeara con fuerza a Lily lo único que conseguía era provocarme, Lily diciendo entre sonrisa de verdad Ryûsei me haces reírme mucho y eso te cabrea mucho ¿verdad?

Me pare a calmarme un momento empecé a recordar las veces que me intentaba sacar de quicio Lily en ese recuerdo estaba con Singeki y Zenix charlando tranquilamente para conocernos más cuando Lily hizo una broma a mi yo me empecé a cabrearme, pero salto Singeki diciendo zorra eso no se hace y menos a un amigo mío y la pego una patada que la encajo en la taquilla del gimnasio además de llevarse por lo menos 4 muros por delante.

Singeki se acercó a mí en ese momento y dijo no la hagas ni caso si alguna vez te provoca pégala lo más fuerte posible y en casos extremas si llegas te calmaras e intenta provocar tu a ella yo conozco el truco, al recordar la palabra truco me empecé a reírme siniestramente diciendo así que Lily me estas provocando entonces usare lo que me enseño Singeki que sé que te molesta mucho.

Lily miro un poco angustiada empezándose a enojar diciendo no te atreverás a decir esa frase que me pone de los nervios yo riéndome dije te molesta mucho ``baby´´

Lily se enojó mucho sacando la cuchilla diciendo hijo de dios del inframundo NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR JAMAS corriendo muy rápido hacia mi yo empecé a controlar el combate en ese momento, Lily atacaba desenfrenadamente sin control yo solo le di dos golpes para tumbarla en el suelo diciendo vaya baby ¿Qué te pasa esta vez soy yo el que te está provocando?

Lily medio magullada seguía levantándose diciendo NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESA FRASE CABRON seguía atacando sin pensárselo dos veces mientras que yo entre sonrisas esquivaba una y otra vez, cuando voy a dejar Lily en el suelo me senté cerca de ella con ojos cerrados diciendo sabes provocar Lily tú también caes en provocaciones tan fácilmente en el suelo Lily empezó a pensar mucho y de repente noté una sonrisa pícara y empezó a darme mala espina.

Yo pensaba que me iba a atacar, pero no sabía muy bien qué es lo que planeaba y comencé a moverme para dejar a Lily sola en el suelo del bosque cuando me marchaba escuche de Lily veo que te casaste con una chica llamada Caisy.

Al escuchar el nombre de Caisy me detuve en seco y miré siniestramente a Lily diciendo ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ella riéndose se levantó con casi sus ultima fuerzas diciendo veo que esa Caisy te importa yo sé que tu corazón no pertenece a esa golfa tú quieres a tu ángel de la guarda Rakel.

Comencé a mosquearme llegando a los extremos que me decía Singeki esta vez no me controle cogí una katana que llevaba en la espalda y con mucha velocidad pase que le corte a Lily por la mitad del cuerpo, esta vez Lily perdió el equilibrio por completo ensangrentada y a duras penas de hablar dijo ¿Por qué Ryûsei yo no te veía capaz de matar a nadie nunca?

Yo al acabar con los ojos negros completos respondí fuiste tú quien me provocaste ahora pagaras las consecuencias comencé abriéndola en canal y empiezo a comerme sus entrañas ella casi sin fuerzas gritando DETENTE R... Y…Û…S…E…Y.


	11. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

Esa parte del recuerdo fue una de las más escalofriantes de mi vida Lily estaba casi muerta y sus últimos momentos de vida miraba como yo devoraba sus entrañas, antes de que Lily cerrara los ojos definitivamente dijo casi sin voz Lily estarás contento yo solo hacia esas bromas porque quería tener un amigo para divertirme me equivoque clarament….

Lily murió a los pocos segundos yo al recobrar el sentido pensé que lo que hice fue un completo error, mi intención no era matarla yo solo quería que se diese cuenta de que sus bromas eran de mal gusto a lo lejos note que alguien más estaba Lily no venía sola desde el principio.

Era otra chica más pequeña gritando Lily hermana ¿estás bien? escuché gritar a alguien, yo estuve en un dilema moral mate accidentalmente a una inocente dejando a su hermana huérfana.

Me entristeció mucho que espere sentado al lado del cadáver de Lily con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que apareciera la hermana pequeña, paso 10 minutos hasta que llego la hermana de Lily cuando la niña se paró en seco y vio el cadáver de su hermana corriendo llorando dijo Lily ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Responde?

Yo dije con voz abatida no responderá sabes que está muerta al escuchar eso la niña se giró bruscamente diciendo ¿Quién eres? ¿tú sabes que es lo que le ha sucedido a mi hermanita?, mi nombre es Ryûsei y tu hermana Lily murió por mi culpa la chica cuando lo escucho dijo ¿Culpa tuya? ¿Qué hiciste a mi hermana para que acabara así?

Me levante diciendo antes de que te responda me gustaría saber tu nombre y te contare todo lo que ha sucedido te doy mi palabra, la chica dijo mi nombre es Lessia ahora Ryûsei cuéntame ¿Por qué dices que fue culpa tuya la muerte de mi hermana?

Al mirar a Lessia con ojos de odio hacia mi dije pues empezare desde el principio yo a tu hermana Lily la conocía del colegio siempre me hacía bromas pesadas, me la encontré en el bosque porque al principio quería matarme luego vi que no sabía que estaba haciendo un trabajo de los rebeldes que estoy capturando.

Lessia al mirarme veía que sus primeros impulsos eran intentar acuchillarme luego me fije bien en ella estaba llorando dijo Ryûsei ayúdame por favor, me quede un poco perplejo me levante y acerque a Lessia y dije ayuda ¿Qué te ocurre exactamente y para que buscabas a tu hermana Lily?

Se secó las lágrimas y en la mano tenía un sobre sosteniéndola Lessia dijo toma Ryûsei léela, yo cogí el sobre y lo abrí encontré un mensaje escrito con la organización que estaba matando como objetivo de la misión sin más preámbulos me puse a leer que ponía:

Querida Lily:

Esperamos respuestas de que si ya has hecho el trabajo de liquidar a Ryûsei acordamos que tienes tiempo límite de 72 horas para matarle y traer una prueba contigo si no lo cumples en el plazo estimado matare a tus padres y familiares cercanos a ti incluyendo a tu hermana Lessia, si has contactado con Ryûsei decides no matarle y nos traicionas automáticamente mataremos todos los que estén en tu vida incluyéndote a ti piénsatelo bien.

Firmado: Nevak

P.D: para que veas que no te mentiríamos te llevara este mensaje tu hermana Lessia adjuntando una foto de tus padres y un regalo extra (risa siniestra).

Al terminar de leer la carta empecé a cabrearme mucho y mi ki demoniaco se descontrolaba mire a Lessia diciendo con ojos siniestros ¿te hicieron algo Lessia?, ella con ojos llorosos me enseño que le había cortado una mano yo me acerque a ella tocado el pelo dije los que te hicieron eso lo van a pagar muy caro puede que mate a tu hermana por error lo que hare después de rescatar a tus padres será disculparme públicamente y enterrare yo mismo a tu hermana Lily e iré a visitarla todos los días.

Me dispuse a ir donde estaba Nevak cuando escucho a Lessia Ryûsei yo te puedo ayudar llevándote hasta allí antes de nada tenemos que recoger el cadáver de mi hermana Lily llevándolo a un lugar seguro, me pare volví recogí a Lily diciendo a Lessia yo conozco una cueva que hay en este bosque la llevaremos allí e me indicaras donde está la base de Nevak tú te quedaras con tu hermana Lily.

Lessia me dio un papel en donde se encontraba Nevak dije no te preocupes mandare a una amiga para que te ayude no tardare mucho salí de la cueva y me fui corriendo a la base a informar a Lía de la situación, al volver directamente a la base del escuadrón encontré que estaba un poco destruida miraba en todas partes para saber dónde estaba Lía.

Después de buscar un rato por todos lados a lo lejos en donde estaba la enfermería me encontré con Lía e Isabella cuando llegue a la enfermería mire la mayoría de gente herida y poca gente sin vida, dije a Lía no sé qué habrá pasado aquí ahora lo que importa que ya sé cuál fue la causa y quien hizo todo esto.

Lía respondió ¿Quién fue Ryûsei el que ha provocado todo este caos? yo le di a Lía la carta que me dio Lessia para que la leyera, Lía al ver el nombre de Nevak se puso a temblar diciendo Ryûsei si fuera en tu lugar me apartaría de ese tipo es fuerte no pensaras en desafiarle yo con una sonrisa macabra y ojos siniestro digo al fin comprobare mi experiencia en verdaderos combates difíciles.

Lía un poco enfadada decía Ryûsei si vas a por Nevak te podríamos considerar de desertor yo mirando a Lía dije no seré desertor porque no me uniré a él además es por una causa que has leído en la carta debo matarle porque mate a una persona inocente sin querer y tengo que cambiar, antes de irme dije a Lía se me olvidaba una cosa la chica que me dio esa carta está en la cueva de las afueras sola y desprotegida si pudieras ayudarme a salvarla se limpiaría al menos un poco de sangre que derrame de su hermana haciéndola un entierro digno.

Lía a verme en los ojos siniestros lágrimas comprendió que lo que hice estuvo mal se acercó a mi abrazándome dijo veo que no querías matar a nadie y él manipulo a alguien cercano a ti para matarte entonces ve a por él y hazle sufrir lo que estas sufriendo por dentro, él y hazle sufrir lo que estas sufriendo por dentro, al termina el abrazo de Lía dije si y gracias por entenderme ahora aunque mi vida esté en peligro solo sería feliz y Lily descansaría en paz viendo a Nevak en el infierno y al terminal la frase me fui a su base para acabar con todo este sufrimiento.

Por el camino pensaba que estaba feliz de verdad pero recuerdo todavía la tristeza más grande de mi vida era Rakel, no tenía noticias sobre ella hasta que no acabara la misión y se me estaba complicando por momentos pero escuche la voz de Blasie diciéndome venga animo Ryûsei que puedes lograr tu objetivo no te desesperes.

Yo cada vez más confuso decía a Blasie no se no encuentro motivaciones y cada día que está pasando me estoy volviendo cada vez más paranoico y no encuentro salida en mí, Blaise me dijo Ryûsei sé dónde está Rakel y pronto la veras confía en mí la noto está muy cerca de esa misteriosa base.

Al escuchar a Blasie decir que Rakel estaba en la base de Nevak grite NO HABRA SIDO CAPAZ DE HACERLA ALGO POR QUE SI LO HIZO NO CONTENDRE NI PASION Y LE MATARE MUY LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE,

Blasie contemplaba como cada vez estaba más y más furioso decía Ryûsei ve a por Nevak bórrale del mapa para concluir tu misión y volver con tus seres queridos, Blasie me hizo recordar a mis padres y hermana hacía meses que no los veía eso me producía una desconcentración en lo que intentaba hacer.

Caminando por un sendero a lo lejos vi un castillo diciendo entren dientes bien Blasie creo que dentro de poco vamos a conocer a Nevak espero que se lleve bien mis katanas con su cabeza, Blasie dijo antes de estar cerca del castillo Ryûsei ¿has planificado un plan antes de entrar a la acción?

Diciendo a Blasie con calma no pero cuando lleguemos hasta el punto cerca de la puerta de ese castillo lo planificamos, a la media hora llegue a la puerta diciendo en voz baja vale Blasie ¿Qué tienes pensado en mente para poder colarnos y aniquilarlos a todos?

Blasie miraba todo los sitios del castillo respondiendo esto va a ser muy complicado pero creo que ya sé cómo podemos entrar sin llamar la atención, le respondí Blasie soy todo oídos tardamos al menos 5 minutos en preparar un plan cuando llego el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Viendo la bandera tenía un escudo que tiene a una arpía sentada en un león yo con mirada siniestra digo en voz baja ya te quemare más tarde cuando este todo esto hecho escombro, busque en todos los recovecos del castillo para encontrar un guardia e quitarle su uniforme para infiltrarme sin ser descubierto viendo si lo que contaba Blasie era cierto.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera de uno de sus patios exteriores me encontré con un guardia sonriendo maliciosamente dije ya hemos encontrado nuestro pase para el castillo, me escondí en uno de los arbustos que había en el jardín del patio cuando veía que el guardia volvía para dar el relevo le agarre de la cabeza y me lo cargue antes de que alertara a los otros guardia.

Ya conseguí lo que necesitaba pero solo me faltaba dejar el cuerpo del guardia en algún lugar alejado del castillo para que no notasen mi presencia, arrastre el cadáver del guardia que mate a un rio que estaba a 3 kilómetros del castillo cuando volví vi a otro soldado diciéndome tú novato ya tendrías que haber hecho el cambio yo me empecé a calmar para que no se me notase mi presencia diciendo lo siento me despiste viendo el jardín.

Pienso que ese soldado era un capitán de modo que seguí la corriente para poder infiltrarme en el interior de aquel castillo aunque parecía muy simple para mi vista mientras Blasei dijo en voz baja Ryûsei espero que este plan funcione a la perfección, mientras dije sonriendo en bajo no te preocupes Blasei esto es pan comido de pronto veo el capitán diciendo ¿de qué estás hablando en bajo novato?

Le mire y aguantando las ganas de matarle dije nada capitán estoy un poco contento de estar aquí trabajando me miro con cara extrañada y me responde espero que tú hagas bien tu cometido ahora te vas a encargar de cuidar a los prisioneros además de una mujer muy bella, al escuchar eso digo a Blasei será Rakel de la mujer que está hablando él responde con picardía si Ryûsei aunque te vas a cabrear mucho está hablando de Rakel asique yo que tú me controlaría un poco tus impulsos de matar.

Cuando escuche lo que dijo Blasei me empecé a calmar diciendo está bien intentemos hacer esto a tu manera Blasei ¿qué debemos hacer primero? Blasei dijo lo primero es que el enemigo no sepa que nos hemos colado en su castillo, luego miramos donde tiene rehenes para liberarlos y lo último que se hace es eliminarle al terminal de hablar dije a Blasei sabes que me parece muy buena idea pues vamos a ello antes de que nos intente descubrir alguien.

Miramos por todas partes del castillo pero ni rastros de los rehenes hasta que andando despacio escuche a un soldado que encontró el cadáver de su amigo a 5km en el rio, Blasei dijo nos han descubierto yo que tú me transformara en un animal o deberíamos huir empecé a ponerme nervioso y tras pensar unas décimas de segundo dije a Blasei tengo un plan pero será un poco arriesgado.

Blasei escuchando con mucha atención responde Ryûsei ¿qué tienes pensado en mente? ya lo veras Blasei seguramente te gustara mi plan, de pronto me transforme en un lobo mal herido cerca de la habitación de uno de los hijos de Nevak me puse a pensar un momento diciendo a Blasei mi plan será primero en coger confianza con un hijo de Nevak para camuflarme. Después es matar a Nevak en un sitio alejado del castillo pero antes me tienen que encontrar y curarme, empecé a improvisar un aullido lastimero de que estaba dolido de pronto me encontré una niña de unos 12 años de edad mirándome fijamente diciendo ¿te has perdido amigo?

Empecé a pensar bien es hora de poner mi plan en marcha entonces comencé a poner una carita triste a la niña para que me pudiera acoger y cuidarme, al mirarme la niña se puso un poco triste por ver mi pata mal herida diciendo tranquilo yo te cuidare hasta que te recuperes me llamo Sofía y tú tienes nombre.

Para no delatarme de que era un demonio le aullé de que mirar a mi collar mientras pienso si mi plan sale bien en solo 1 semana Rakel estará libre y no tendré que utilizar mi transformación para esconderme de lo que soy realmente, Sofía se acerco al collar vio escrito el nombre de ´´Dead´´ ella sonriendo dijo así que te llamas Dead encantado de conocerte y me dio la mano yo respondí dando mi pata delantera como señal de amistad.

Sofía dijo primero antes de que te quedes aquí te tiene que ver mis padres para poder acogerte yo aullando como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella, Sofía me sonrió me hizo una seña de que entrara a su habitación al entrar ella salió diciéndome no te muevas de aquí Dead volveré con mis padres para saber si puedes quedarte conmigo yo menee la cola como señal de que esperare tranquilo.

Cuando Sofía cerró la puerta de su cuarto me volví a convertir en humano diciendo ves Blasei esto seguramente será fácil no tienes nada que temer, de pronto escuche un ruido bajo la cama me dispuse a mirar cuando veo una bombilla roja familiar al ponerme de pie dije con una sonrisa siniestra Volka ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí debajo?


	12. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

Volka se asusto tanto que al salir de la cama dijo Ryûsei ¿qué haces aquí? yo estoy de una misión especial, respondí esa misión especial no será el de grabar a esa pobre niña mientras la violas con el aspecto de Singeki el aterrorizado dijo no ya aprendí esa lección hace mucho.

De pronto escuche los pasos de Sofía que se acercaba a la habitación con alguien más dije a Volka luego nos veremos y seguiremos hablando de este tema al pronto que termine de hablar me transforme otra vez en el lobo mal herido en cambio Volka se puso un bigote postizo esperando a que abrieran la puerta, al abrir la puerta apareció un hombre al lado de Sofía empecé a sospechar de que ese era Nevak aquel que aterrorizaba a Lessia sobre todo a todo el mundo que estaba cerca de sus dominios.

Nevak vio a Volka diciendo ¿quién demonios eres tú y que estás haciendo en el cuarto de mi hija? Volka tranquilo respondió excuse me había perdido yendo de camino a mi tierra prometida Italia ¿me puedes decir por donde se va?, Nevak dijo educadamente pues se ha confundido de camino caballero para ir a Italia tienes que ir al norte y estas en el suroeste Volka se acerco a Nevak le cogió de la mano diciendo grazie mile siñore de pronto va hacia la ventana tirándose en plancha.

Nevak se quedo perplejo pero Sofía dijo mira papa aquí está el lobo de que te hable parece que está muy herido Nevak me observo atentamente diciendo hija primero vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería a ver que dice si esta herido lo podemos cuidar solo hasta que se cure, Sofía con cara alegre respondió si lo cuidamos puede dormir en el cuarto no papa Nevak se acerca a su hija con sonrisa diciendo pero solo si esta herido anda vamos ya para la enfermería para saber el estado de salud que tiene tu amigo.

Papa su nombre es Dead ¿crees que habrá perdido a su dueño? Nevak respondiendo a su hija los lobos son animales salvajes y ningún humano los tiene como mascota pero este lobo es curioso posee cadenas en todas sus patas, Sofía observo mis patas que me colgaba unas cadenas doradas se paro diciendo eso es nuevo antes no se lo había visto será que estaría siendo torturado el pobre poniendo su cara triste pero Nevak para no ver triste a su hija dijo sonriendo lo importante es que está vivo y coleando esas cadenas seguramente se las corto antes de que lo mataran.

Sofía se alegro un poco diciendo tan bien es verdad mejor que estuviese en libertad y vivo que muerto casi llegando a la enfermería Nevak dijo a su hija ¿por qué no entretienes un rato mirando libros mientras yo observo a Dead y sus pruebas para saber si está sano, Sofía con sonrisa asintió la cabeza se acerco a mi diciendo luego te veo Dead y jugaremos si no tienes ninguna pata rota yo respondí con un guiño y un aullido Nevak se sorprendio un poco a ver que me podía comunicar con su hija.

Cuando pienso veo que esto a simple vista no es tan fácil de cómo lo había planificado tendré que poner toda mi astucia para no caer en su propia trampa por el momento va todo muy bien, Blasei observándome dijo me parece que me equivoque contigo y si puedas tener potencial en un futuro ya viendo que estaba en la enfermería tenía que encontrar la manera de poder herirme sin que se dieran cuenta.

Pero de pronto cuando me vieron los médicos dijeron a Nevak este lobo esta malherido pero no creo que se pueda mover con mucha rapidez porque tiene cadenas incrustadas en su patas además que si se las quitamos podíamos quitarle la movilidad al lobo, Nevak dijo sorpendido entiendo entonces lo más probable sea que mi hija lo cuide para siempre yo pensando diciendo no creo que me cuide ella además tu acabaras muerto con el filo de mis preciosas katanas.

Pero vuelvo a estar centrado en el plan antes de que se notara mi presencia que Nevak me dijo Dead serás bien recibido en nuestro castillo y en nuestras vidas tu dormirás en el dormitorio de mi hija Sofía tumbando en el balcón ¿qué te parece la idea?, meneaba la cola diciendo que había entendido lo que me dijera Nevak entonces dijo pues lo primero será darte de comer que pareces que estas hambriento de tanto moverte yo solo sonreí aullando.

Nevak llamo a Sofía con cara alegre diciendo tengo buenas noticias para ti hija mía podemos quedarnos con el lobo ella nada mas termino de escuchar la conversación se puso muy contenta diciendo entonces padre yo le llevare de paseo y cuidare de el todo lo que pueda, entre en cada estancia del castillo y comenzaba a memorizarlo todo los caminos para cuando termine con mi plan escaparme sin que se den cuenta de quien estaba en ese lugar.

Al llegar al comedor me centre bien en mirar las ventanas para guiarme por donde me sería más fácil mi huida pero era todos laberinto y eso me perjudicaba mucho cuando vino el cocinero trayendo un trozo de carne pensé primero vamos a comer que llevo varios días sin comer nada y andando como loco por todos lados y luego pensare más tranquilo en como poder intentar escapar cuando haya matado a Nevak, pero recordé que había venido a este castillo por otra cuestión que era en algún lugar de este castillo estaba encerrada Rakel y la familia de Lessia además de muchas personas que han sido esclavizadas sin motivo alguno entonces es cuando me empiezo otra vez a coger la ira de mi interior pero pare momentáneamente diciendo ahora no es un buen momento para cabrearme tengo que encontrar ese sitio donde encerraron a Rakel y compañía luego iré a por Nevak acabando su vida de crueldad.

Ya que desde la ventana no se podía ver todo lo que me interesaba aproveche para que Sofía me diera un paseo así viendo de cerca todos los lugares que están cerrados o que tenga el cartel de ´´ZONA PROHIBIDA PROHIBIDO EL PASO´´, cuando vi toda la parte delantera y trasera del castillo comienzo a sospechar de donde se encontraban los calabozos por lo que al terminar del paseo vi que ya era de noche mientras me decía Sofía creo que va siendo hora de volver para adentro.

Al llegar adentro antes de beber el agua aproveche mirar a todos los soldados si había alguno que le enviara a las celdas pero lo único escuche es que se cambiaba la ronda de guardia para la noche, aprovechando fui con Sofía a la cocina para comer y beber al terminar me dirijo con Sofía a la habitación yo me puse a fingir que me había dormido en el balcón.

Llego la noche cuando escuchaba los ronquidos de Sofía me dispuse a espiar en el castillo sin hacer ruido porque no se cuanto tiempo podría aguantar estando fuera de mi hogar sin cuidar de mi hermana Iza, sin saber nada de Caisy, sin estar con mi madre Nika ect…

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Sofía con cuidado y proseguí con mi investigación de donde se encontraba la familia de Lessia y a Rakel por lo que comento Blasei cuando llegue, mire en todas partes del castillo hasta que por fin di con los calabozos pero veía que había más vigilancia de la que hubiera imaginado pero por suerte se como poder rescatar a esas personas sin llamar la atención.

Comencé a utilizar desde lejos unas manos de huesos que aparecían de la nada e intentaba ahogar a los guardias para que no supieran quien atacaba y liberaba a los prisioneros, al rato de que se desmayara los guardias comencé a mirar puerta por puerta para saber cuánta gente estaba encarcelada por lo menos veía unas 20 o 30 personas en 50 puertas distintas.

Me puse a buscar a Rakel por todas las celdas cuando abrí la primera me encontré con la familia de Lessia con cara atemorizada por favor no nos maten somos gente humilde, yo pidiendo amablemente en voz baja yo no soy vuestro enemigo además yo vengo a rescataros y sacaros de este lugar, ellos confundidos dicen salvarnos pero ¿quién te envía? Yo teniendo la carta en la mano se la enseñe diciendo conozco a una niña llamada Lessia y a su hermana mayor Lily.

Cuando escucharon los nombres se punieron contentos y algo nervioso se acerco a mí sus padres diciendo ¿cómo se encuentran nuestras hijas?, yo respondiendo sinceramente dije su hija menor Lessia está bien porque ya se encuentra segura con una compañera que me ayuda.

Los padres felices sabiendo que la niña pequeña estaba a salvo luego me miraron diciendo y Lily ¿está bien?, yo mirando al suelo pensativo diciendo como puedo decirles que mate a su hija por error por culpa del pasado me tranquilice respire por un momento mirando fijamente cuando os saque de aquí y me encargue de un asunto personal os hablare de que ha sucedido con su hija Lily.

Cuando los padres vieron mi cara de sufrimiento se estaban esperando lo peor pero antes de que me dijeran nada dije en voz baja bueno escapen de aquí váyanse a una base que está en ruinas no muy lejos de aquí luego me reuniré con ustedes para contaros lo que sucedió con Lily porque ahora no hay tiempo, abrí un portal dimensional para que llegaran de golpe a la base sin lo supiera nadie los padres de Lessia se pararon diciendo te encontraremos después de que hayas acabado con tus asuntos personales yo con sonrisa digo si no se preocupen aunque este muy herido volveré ahora váyanse.

Nada mas abandonaron el portal lo cerré y seguía buscando con desesperación a Rakel pero de pronto pare porque escuchaba unos pasos diminutos además escuchaba una voz que decía Dead ¿dónde te has metido?, me volví a transformar el lobo cuando me encontró Sofía diciendo que hace aquí a estas horas yo sin aguantar más sin poder dije Sofía estoy buscando a alguien importante me ayudas a encontrarla por favor.

Sofía se quedo perpleja mirándome que sabía hablar cuando dijo a quien buscas por aquí yo diciéndola en el oído busco a una chica que estaba meditando pero fue raptada por tu padre y estoy en misión de rescate, a escuchar Sofía lo que dije puso cara triste diciendo vaya sabia que al final papa me estaba mintiendo mientras que yo no creía a mama lo que decía.

Al mirar a Sofía dije te mostrare como soy pero prométeme que cuando lo haga me contaras donde esta esa chica y que te sucede y te ayudare te lo prometo, Sofía miro a los lados por si había un guardia de su padre al lado entonces dijo está bien no corres peligro muéstrate a ver cómo eres.

Me volví a mi estado humano me acerque a Sofía diciendo ya he cumplido mi parte ahora dime primero ¿dónde se encuentra la chica por favor? Sofía miro dijo la puerta que buscas está en la puerta roja de enfrente pero no creo que te gustara lo que hacen allí, yo por lo que decía Sofía comencé a enfadarme fui rápidamente contra la puerta reventándola agresivamente cuando me encuentro con la imagen que me hizo que volviera a perder mis estribos sin saber donde estaba.

En mi cabeza veía que Rakel estaba siendo torturada, semidesnuda y la peor parte que no ha sucedido pero llegue justo a tiempo y desmembré al individuo que casi tocaba a Rakel al terminar matándole me volví en si mirando a Rakel y la abrace fuertemente diciendo pero que te paso ella feliz pero con lagrimas en ojos diciendo Ryûsei me alegro que estés aquí a mi lado devolviéndome el abrazo más fuerte, al terminar el abrazo dije mirándola quiero que sepas que aunque haya pasado unos 200 años lejos sin ti nunca te he dejado de amar ella mirándome que estaba llorando pero con alegría por encontrarla dijo ahora tendremos que escapar de aquí.

Yo dije pero antes tengo que hablar con Sofía que ella sabe cómo salir pero primero quiero enterarme de su historia, Rakel mirando diciendo te has hecho amiga de la hija que me hizo esto yo diciendo no me quedaba otra opción si quería entrar sin ser descubierto ella me ha estado ayudando no es mala chica.

Ella se tranquilizo diciendo está bien si confías en esa niña yo también lo hare yo sonriendo comencé a quitarle las cadenas a Rakel diciendo solo hay una cosa que no me gustaría hacer delante de Sofía que es matar a su padre delante de ella, al rato me reuní con Sofía diciendo mira te presento a Rakel la mujer que secuestro tu padre ella con seriedad dijo a Rakel encantada y lamento mucho lo que te acaba de hacer mi padre Rakel acercándose a Sofía respondió tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haya hecho tu padre.

Me dirige a Sofía diciendo ahora cuéntame porque antes dijiste tristemente que tu papa al final mentía, Sofía respirando suavemente dijo todo comenzó cuando nací mi padre era una persona alegre, simpático, agradable… era una niña muy feliz pero todo eso cambio cuando se fue de viaje de trabajo mama nunca me decía a que se dedicaba.

Entonces fue cuando vi caer lágrimas de tristeza de Sofía que proseguía con su historia: al volver después de unos años algo en el cambio era diferente vi como pegaba a mi madre y no lo entendía el porqué se comportaba de esa manera, después en estas últimas semanas comprendí que cogía a gente inocente y las encerraba a los hombres los torturaba y los mataba sin dejar rastro a las mujeres y niñas las violaba y maltrataba con mucha crueldad a los niños los explotaba como guerreros o ladrones para saquear otras ciudades.

Al escuchar todo eso de Sofía me dio una sensación de matar a su padre pero no quiero que ella se traumatice más de lo que estaba la mire diciendo tu madre Sofía ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?, Sofía diciendo tristemente mi madre murió justamente la semana que raptaron a Rakel el mismo la mato porque no quería que le delatara de todas las cosas que te he contado ahora si quieres te diré donde está la salida y escapareis lejos de aquí.

Yo empecé a sentirme mal por cómo me comporte con Sofía mientras ella me ayudaba además de cuidarme yo solo estaba obsesionado con hacer misiones sin saber qué condiciones tendremos que hacer aunque esto era misión secundaria y eso solía pasar en algunas misiones se te añaden objetivos secundarios ahora me calme diciendo a Sofía tengo que decirle a tu padre porque rapto a Rakel.


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 12

Anduve con Sofía y Rakel por el castillo llegando a unas grandes puertas que conducía la sala donde se encontraba Nevak en estos momentos, me pare en seco diciendo a Sofía me parece que primero tienes que entrar tu primero porque sino creo que habrá un problema grande nos intentara atacar.

Sofía sonriendo dijo para entrar aquí tendré que decirle que soy unas persona que encontré en el bosque perdidos para que no sospeche, yo caí en la cuenta que Rakel ya la reconocía pare a Sofía antes de que llamara diciendo pero si ya conoce a Rakel ¿qué le dirás a tu padre?

Ella paro un momento a pensar luego dijo muy fácil que un guardia era un traidor rescatando a ella después de que la habíamos capturado hace una semana yo con una sonrisa respondí eres una chica muy lista pues nada ya podemos meternos en nuestro papel, Sofía llamando a la puerta diciendo papa tenemos que hablar es urgente cuando de repente en medio del silencio se escucho abrí las puertas grandes diciendo que pasa Sofía ¿has tenido otra pesadilla?

Sofía seria dijo padre teníamos un traidor entre nosotros porque te traigo un nuevo prisionero y la chica que capturasteis hace una semana se ha vuelto a encontrar después de su fuga, el diciendo con risa siniestra a que me querías decirme eso pasa hija traerme a esas personas que te acompañan ella guiñando un ojo a mí y Rakel comenzamos a improvisar nuestro plan.

Entramos en la sala viendo a Nevak por primera vez con mi forma humana el diciendo a Rakel vaya no me esperaba de que te pudieras escapar de aquí sin que nos diésemos cuenta ahora dime ¿quién te ayudo a escapar de aquí? porque cuando descubra al traidor lo pagara con su inútilmente vida, Sofía mintiendo dijo fui yo padre quien me cargue a ese soldado traidor tal como me enseñaste cuando cazábamos animales degollándole por el cuello para que se ahogué en su propia sangre.

Nevak mirando a su hija diciendo sonriente bien hecho esa es mi hija has heredado la frialdad de tu padre yo con ojos cerrados dije ¿por qué me has secuestrado y a esta chica? que vas hacer con nosotros, el dijo siniestramente tu seguramente no me servirás porque te matare en cuando pueda serme posible y a tu amiguita ya que se acabado de fugar una vez le intensificare su tortura además de su violación.

Al escuchar eso por mis venas empezaba a fluir mi ki demoniaco mientras me intentaba calmarme aunque se veía muy difícil Nevak seguía cerca de Rakel diciendo ahora antes de que vuelvas a decir nada te daré una paliza si no me respondes a esta pregunta ¿quién más te ayudo a escapar? porque no creo que solo uno te haya podido ayudar en la huida, antes de que la pusiera una mano encima dije aun con los ojos cerrados yo fui también que le rescato aunque esta niña no sabía nada de mi Nevak dijo en tono amenazador tu vas a morir pero antes muéstrame tus ojos para saber a quién estoy matando.

Yo riéndome dije está bien ya que me gusta mirar de cara a la muerte te doy el privilegio de ver mi mirada de pronto abrí de par en par mis ojos se acercaba a mi diciéndome que curioso tienes el mismo color de ojos que aquel lobo que vi hace unos días, yo riéndome dije es que el lobo que acogiste fui yo estaba de misión para recatar a esa chica que vas a intentar pegar y fue tu hija quien me cuido en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

Nevak cabreado diciendo asique te haces pasar por un animal herido para rescatar a esta esclava encima engañando a mi hija yo sin responderle dije tenemos dos alternativas que sueltes a esa chica y nos dejes irnos sin problemas o pelear a muerte te mato y tu hija sufre un trauma muy grande ¿tú decides?, él para a pensarlo un rato y de pronto me respondes tú crees que voy a dejaros marcharos por las buenas después de la que me estas montando hay que estar loco como para atreverse a desafiarme a combatir a muerte.

Yo sacando mi katana de la mano diciendo no me quieres dejar otra alternativa si quiero irme con mi futura mujer de aquí voy a tener que luchar, Nevak miro confuso diciendo ¿futura mujer? pero de qué demonios estás hablando señalando con la katana esa chica que llevas ahí es mi ángel de la guarda y la amo además cuando termine contigo pienso en casarme con ella como le dije desde un principio.

Al escuchar Rakel esas palabras se acerco directo a mi dándome un enorme beso después me susurro al oído ´´no tenía que dejarte solo tú también eres el ángel de la guarda de mi corazón ahora ve a por el´´ , se alejo Rakel diciendo a Sofía puedes venirte conmigo no creo que te gustaría ver esto Sofía miro con preocupación a Rakel diciéndola al oído que estáis haciendo eso no es lo que había planeado pero Rakel con sinceridad dijo a Sofía poniendo una mano a su hombro Sofía Ryûsei te engaño pero no se siente muy bien por lo que hizo el la misión que tiene encomendada es el de matar a tu padre.

Sofía se paró en seco a mirar a Rakel contestando sabía yo que algo de esto pudiera pasar por como es mi padre ahora solo quedara saber si el muere tú serás violentamente violada y después te degollara asique esperemos que gane aunque no me gustaría perder así a mi padre, Rakel la abrazo diciendo seguramente cuando muera sabrá en las cosas que se ha equivocado pide perdón y se reunirá contigo en unos cuantos años.

Yo con mirada siniestra dije por fin voy conocer tu fuerza Nevak a ver si eres tan fuerte como escuche de mi amiga que me acompaña en esta misión, Nevak me miro diciendo con sonrisa tu pequeñín no me duraras ni 2 minutos yo respondo ponme a prueba y ya veremos qué pasa saca tu espada.

Nevak saco la espada de su espalda diciendo ya que eres tan valiente atácame cuando quieras comencé a acercarme cuidadosamente con la katana me puse a coger sprint para hacerle un ataque frontal pero como era evidente Nevak dio con su espada contra mi katana luego me contraatacó con una patada en todo el estómago que me mando para atrás, al chocar contra la pared escupí un poco de sangre diciendo veo que lo que dicen no es mentira me voy a divertí.

Me levante con mirada fría y maniática comienzo a correr con cautela busque puntos débiles a Nevak para que sea más eficaz en mis golpes me adelante logrando dando un puñetazo en el rostro a Nevak, cuando Nevak se levanto del suelo se toco la nariz notando su sangre en su mano diciendo ¿tú qué clase de humano eres? yo sonriendo siniestramente dije es que yo no soy un humano normal yo soy un demonio del inframundo.

Nevak cuando me observo me dijo entonces creo que en 2 minutos no podre derrotarte pero si te matare aunque me cueste mi vida, yo orgulloso decía seguramente podrías matarme pero te costara mucho tiempo me prepare la katana dije sin contemplaciones dejemos de charla y centrémonos en el combate.

Nevak comienza atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo yo intentando contrarrestar sus golpes con todas mis fuerzas pero recibí un rodillazo en la columna después quería cortarme el brazo cogiendo la katana respondiendo su golpe, de la onda de choque me hizo un corte yo cada vez estaba más concentrado en por donde me atacara esta vez Nevak riendo dijo me lo estoy pasando bien eres el primero con el que lucho en condiciones iguales.

Yo respondiéndole con sarcasmo gracias tú también eres muy fuerte además creo que no tendré tanta fuerza como para derrotarte, Nevak diciendo no me lo trago se que tu intentas ser débil tendrás mas fuerzas de la que creo aunque todavía no te las saco porque te contienes mucho la rabia.

Bueno pues si quieres un combate más difícil dímelo me pongo más serio para que te cueste más vencerme le digo con tono serio aunque tu hija Sofía sobrevivirá si no está su papa, Nevak se puso furioso diciendo no hables así de mi hija demonio psicópata yo respondiendo con risa siniestra ¿yo? demonio psicópata pero si tengo un amigo que es peor solo soy un demonio normal y corriente bueno seguimos luchando o vamos a estar siempre con estas tonterías.

Nevak con enfado dijo pues entonces que así sea utilizare mi ataque final contra ti para vencerte pronto tiro su espada al cielo diciendo prueba mi ataque sacrificación del olimpo, de pronto la espada se multiplico en el aire comenzando atacarme una lluvia de espadas desde el cielo yo poniéndome en modo defensivo pensando esto va a ser un poco difícil de detenerlo.

Las espadas nada mas llegaban hacia mi yo intente desviar algunas con la katana pero me rozaron la mayoría porque aun no conservaba la velocidad además que necesitaba entrenar la velocidad para defenderme más deprisa, pero antes de que me dieran mas espadas de las que pensé tuve una idea alocada que era intentar luchar contra Nevak al mismo tiempo que me perseguían las espadas me podía servir de ayuda para poder hacer mas desgaste físico.

Corriendo a por Nevak dije ¿te crees que me detendrás con esa técnica? Yo no me rindo nunca aunque ponga toda mi vida en juego, Nevak al ver que me acercaba para golpearle dijo molesto eres ya muy pesado porque no te rindes de una vez no puedes hacer nada para vencerme yo insistiendo a golpes esquivaba las espadas mientras chocaban nuestros puños para saber quién iba a perder este combate.

Estuve dando golpes durante horas pero comencé a perder fuerza no podía mantenerme a la misma velocidad por mucho tiempo que ya empezaba a tener probabilidades de perder, Nevak ya con la ventaja clara empezando a reír diciendo ¿esa es toda la resistencia que puedes llegar a tener? me parece muy patético pensaba que durarías mas aunque he de admitir que eres un rival digno pero esto ya se va a acabar.

Nevak me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que me mando para atrás además de dejarme tirado en el suelo inmóvil pero veía que mi plan funciono porque conseguí herirle aunque no fue suficiente como para ganarle, en el suelo me estaba esperando lo peor ya que parecía que iba a morir porque no encontré ninguna ayuda Nevak acercándose más con la espada en mano y sonriendo misteriosamente diciéndome este es tu fin asique para cuando ya te haya matado violare a tu querida futura esposa adiós.

Viendo que la espada se levantaba mientras yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo pero de pronto llego un grito misterioso diciendo ¡BASTA YA! detener esta batalla absurda que habéis montado, al mover la cabeza vi que era Sofía que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Nevak mira a su hija diciendo un poco molesto hija ellos te engañaron son el enemigo ¿por qué lo estas ayudando?

Sofía respondió porque estoy harta de verte haciendo hacer cosas malas a personas inocentes este chico puede que me engañara fingiendo ser un lobo pero está defendiendo una justa causa, Nevak a escuchar a su hija estaba un tanto confuso por una parte quiere matarme y violar a Rakel pero la otra es hacer caso a su hija y dejar de actuar como un sicario que quiere gobernar todo lo que pille y mas Nevak se quedo unos minutos parados yo pude respirar aliviado descansando en el suelo para reponer fuerzas de mientras observe en los alrededores que Rakel estaba viéndome desde la otra punta de la sala acercándose hacia mi rápidamente.

Sofía diciendo a su padre por favor ganaste la batalla déjale vivir se van y no vuelven aquí jamás no quiero ver morir a alguien más aparte vi como mataste a mama y me dejo traumatizada no vuelvas a cometer ese error, Nevak cada vez estaba más desequilibrado no podía pensar con claridad diciendo a su hija me lo puedo pensar unos minutos que no se que responderte a eso por un momento veía un poco de esperanza en la humanidad sería la primera vez que pudiera cambiar alguien.

Viendo la cara de Nevak con su siniestra sonrisa vi que intenciones tenia diciendo a Sofía aléjate de aquí veo que quiere tomar la otra vía mientras Sofía mirándome tristemente dijo no tengo otra alternativa Ryûsei no te vayas a enfadar por lo que voy a hacer, yo me esperaba lo peor de Sofía diciendo mientras se estaba poniendo por delante de mi ¡NO LO HAGAS SOFÍA POR FAVOR! Sofía ya sabiendo que era tarde se puso en el medio donde apareció la espada de su padre en esos momentos.

Viendo aquella imagen a cámara lenta en mi interior comenzaba a hervirse la sangre seguía mirando a Sofía como caía lentamente desangrándose en el abdomen mientras de su boca brotaba un poco de sangre diciendo a su padre ¿por qué has hecho eso?, Nevak estaba un poco trastornado viendo su hija morir en su manos mientras yo comencé a levantarme recuperando mis fuerzas más deprisa de cuando estaba tocado sin poder levantarme.

Al levantarme mis ojos cambiaron a color negro profundo preparándome casi para atacar con mi ki demoniaco dije ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu hija? ella te suplicaras que cambiaras y tu como si nada la matas, Nevak un poco desequilibrado dijo pero si tú has tenido la culpa de no ser así ahora estarías muerto y ella seguiría viva.

Me enoje tanto que nada mas saque mis garras comencé a atacarle de frente pero me movía más deprisa de lo habitual Nevak intentaba detenerme pero era tan rápido que comenzaba a hacerle cortes por todos los puntos vitales para que no se moviera, mientras Nevak estaba desangrándose por todo el cuerpo aproveche diciendo seguramente te suena estas cadenas que están en mi piel pues sirve para dejarte sin tus brazos.

Tirando las cadenas que se quedaron enganchados en los hombros de Nevak comienzo a estirar para partirle los omoplatos mientras que Nevak estaba sufriendo de dolor sin poder evitar ningún ataque, riéndome diabólicamente saco la katana para cortarle los pies y que caiga perdiendo el equilibrio sin brazos ni pies para mover Nevak dijo vale ya te puedes ir no volveré a capturar a nadie para mis confines.


	14. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

Nevak estaba aterrado de mi otra forma de ser que ya no podía moverse yo respondí con mirada endemoniada ya es un poco tarde para las disculpas tú querías matarme para violar a mi futura mujer pues ahora vas a conocer como soy cuando estoy cabreado, sin más dilación le empiezo a cortar para sacar su piel mientras Rakel me miraba con un poco de temor a ver cómo me convertí mientras que estaba ayudando a Sofía curándole la herida.

Nevak seguía gritando por la desesperación mientras que yo me reía como un psicópata diciendo ves lo que tiene la gente mala estas son sus consecuencias pero esto solo será una pequeña parte de lo que te espera, Sofía viendo lo que estaba haciendo me dijo gritando ¡RYÛSEI DETENTE! Me gire de pronto viendo la cara de Sofía triste me pare a pensar por un momento luego decidí diciendo bueno porque lo ha dicho ella solo sufrirás sin verlo serán dos cosillas sin importancia.

Me acerqué a la cara de Nevak tumbado desangrado sacando mi garra le arranco los ojos con tanta fiereza que Nevak grito de dolor diciendo mátame ya cabrón que no puedo hacerte ya nada, de pronto le raje la barriga con la katana comenzando a vaciar sus intestinos y vísceras hasta que llegue al corazón antes de aplastarlo dije tu últimas palabras Nevak el agonizando dijo lo siento Sofía por ser mal padre y a ti Ryûsei te veré en el infierno.

Apreté el corazón hasta que estallo en mis manos mientras estaba brotando muchísima sangre Nevak murió al instante yo respondí yo también te veré allí para torturarte, nada mas volví en si me desmaye por unos minutos Rakel dejo a Sofía en el suelo con cuidado y fue corriendo hacia mi diciendo Ryûsei ¿te encuentras bien?

Apoyando mi cabeza donde sus piernas diciendo por favor Ryûsei recupérate casi con lágrimas en los ojos continuo diciendo ya te perdí una vez y fue un gran error por mi parte no quiero volverte a perder quiero estar a tu lado, siento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo prometo que si te recuperas de esto nunca más me separare de ti te amo con locura no puedes morir ahora.

De pronto comienzo a abrir los ojos diciendo sonriente a Rakel prometido de palabra ella alegrándose tanto me beso apasionadamente era la primera vez que descubrí que era el autentico amor.

Ahora solo quería estar tranquilo pero me acuerdo que tenía que ver como estaba Sofía me levante como pude dirigiéndome hasta donde Sofía ella triste decía lamento Ryûsei por todo lo que has pasado creía que mi padre podía cambiar para bien pero me equivoque claramente pero me alegro un montón de que estéis sanos y salvos, yo respondiendo desanimado no te culpes el responsable de todo esto soy yo si no te hubiese engañado desde un principio podría a ver conseguido a Rakel sin intentar matar a nadie además era mi destino en matar a tu padre no podía evitarlo fácilmente pero tu al menos podía estar viva y tranquila ahora en mi conciencia carga con 2 muertes inocentes y es muy doloroso no poder evitar los problemas mientras pego un puñetazo contra el suelo lleno de rabia.

Dándome la mano Sofía con lentitud dijo Ryûsei sé que ahora te resultara duro matar 2 personas inocentes pero con el tiempo seguramente sabrás que cuando hagas cosas importantes siempre habrá alguien que muera inocentemente aunque quieras ayudarle con todas tus fuerzas, me acercaba a Sofía para querer abrazarla mientras me brotaban las lágrimas en los ojos diciendo si algún día tengo una hija como tú nunca la dejare sola ni hare nada malo para que siempre este feliz.

Sofía casi agonizando decía Ryûsei si yo hubiera seguido viva me adoptarías como a una hija tuya yo respondiendo con risa forzada claro que si además que nunca tendrías traumas por nada, Sofía ya casi cerrando los ojos diciendo tengo mucho sueño Ryûsei quiero dormirme aquí en el suelo yo casi llorando le comencé a acariciar su pelo y cantando una canción en griego Rakel supo en ese momento que podía sentir dolor se acerco para consolarme.

Nada mas acabe de cantar Sofía ya no respiraba ni se movía pero su rostro mostraba algo de felicidad al morir yo apoyando su cabeza contra el suelo lentamente abrazando fuertemente a Rakel y llorando de rabia gritando PODÍA SALVARLA PERO FUI UN COMPLETO LOCO PENSANDO SOLO EN RESCATARTE DEBERIA AYUDAR A TODOS AUNQUE AYUDE AL AMOR LO PRIMERO, Rakel diciendo hiciste todo lo que pudiste no deberías comparecerte pero se lo mucho que estas sufriendo además seguramente no será la única persona que ha muerto inocentemente intentando salvarme.

Lo que escuche de Rakel me tranquilizo un poco diciendo va siendo hora de abandonar este castillo pero antes voy a dar entierro a Sofía dignamente ella asintió con la cabeza diciendo ¿dónde vas a enterrarla?, yo estuve pensando un rato porque no tenía ni idea donde enterraba Nevak a sus familiares hasta que caí en la cuenta diciendo ya sé donde enterrarla sígueme dije mientras cogía el cuerpo sin vida de Sofía.

Pase por una de las torres que estaba en el patio interior del castillo viendo donde ponía ´´CEMENTERIO REAL´´ mientras bajamos por las escaleras de la torre dije a Rakel ¿cómo te fue las cosas mientras yo estaba con mi depresión? Rakel contestándome después de ese viaje tan largo que hice con tu madre Nika y con Histeria me relaje visitando partes del mundo sola mientras volvían Nika y Histeria a casa me dijeron que no me fuera sola pero ahí yo cometí ese error las tenía que haber escuchado esa advertencia, yo sonriendo dije por lo menos te encontré y salve antes de entrar en lo peor aunque no me ha faltado mucho en no poder salvarte casi llegando al final de las escaleras se encontraba un pasillo estrecho y al final del pasillo había 2 guardias protegiendo esas puertas.

Me pare diciendo a Rakel espérame aquí en las escaleras mientras yo llevo a Sofía allí para que la entierre con su madre creo que así sería más feliz, Rakel comprendiendo espero sentada en la escalera mientras yo me dispuse a atravesar el pasillo estrecho hasta que llegue donde esa puerta grande con esos 2 guardias diciendo bajar las armas no vengo a pelear solo quiero que llevéis este cuerpo al lado de la tumba de su madre.

Los guardias cuando vieron el cuerpo de Sofía sacando las espadas diciendo ¿cómo te atreves a matar la hija del rey? acabas de meterte en un lio muy gordo antes de que me intentaran atacar dije ella me conoce fui como un guardián pero intento protegerme cuando me intento matar su padre, los guardias estaban muy confusos pero al final uno de ellos se acerco preguntándome ¿conseguiste matar a Nevak? deduzco por la expresión de Sofía yo respondiéndole tu porque sabes todo eso.

Al terminar el guardia me comento porque yo vi como estaba cuando Nevak mato a su mujer delante de ella desde aquel día nunca volvió a sonreír solo forzaba su felicidad cuando estaba delante de él, yo comprendí en aquel momento que ese guardia no era tan mala persona como pensaba puse el cuerpo de Sofía en el suelo diciendo yo ya me tengo que ir te lo dejo a ti aunque ya creo que sois libres no tenéis rey en este castillo.

El soldado cogió el cuerpo diciendo no te preocupes ya la llevo yo tu puedes irte al terminar de hablar dije arrancándome un collar ponle esto a Sofía para que su alma nunca me olvide, el guardia se sorprendio viéndome llorar diciendo tu no tenias la culpa de su muerte era su destino piénsatelo así cuando ya me limpie los ojos me disponía a volver donde Rakel me acerco a ella diciendo por fin acabe con mi objetivo podremos volver para casa.

Abrí un portal para acabar en la cueva donde deje el cuerpo de Lily mientras Rakel dijo ¿quién es ella?, yo con un poco de lágrimas contesto era una amiga del instituto pero ahora está muerta por mi culpa además de que fue un títere de Nevak Rakel cuando oyó eso dijo ¿tenía familia?

Yo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que luego respondo tengo que disculparme con sus padres además de que seré yo quien la entierra dignamente donde sus familiares digan, Rakel parándose en seco dijo veo que sin mi has tenido unos cuantos años muy locos yo respondiendo con sinceridad: cuando te fuiste al principio además de que veía que mi mundo se iba a la mierda estuve las primeras semanas sin levantarme de la cama.

pero con el tiempo fui recapacitando mi error aunque nunca dejaba de olvidarte aunque intentaba estar haciendo el amor con otras mujeres no me sentía feliz, pero cuando conocí a Caisy me di una segunda oportunidad a mi vida y volver a la normalidad pero cada vez que nos veía haciendo alguna actividad tenia recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos. Lloraba todas las noches porque no sabía ni quien era cuando me metí en el ejercito comencé a enloquecer pero tarde o temprano al final comprendí que el tiempo fue caprichoso pero ahora que has vuelto no volveré a dejarte nunca más, Rakel a escuchar mi historia se acerco para abrazarme fuerte y besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento nada más acabe de besar Rakel dijo nunca mas volverás a sufrir hacemos un pacto ahora de enamorados yo asintiendo deje el cuerpo de Lily un momento al suelo mientras que Rakel me daba su mano.

Al cogerla de la mano me salió una especie de aura azulada mientras decía Rakel te comprometes a que vayas a donde vayas yo siempre estaré a tu lado siempre protegiéndote y amándote hasta la misma muerte nos intentara separar, ella seria pero feliz en el corazón decía si me comprometo cuando de pronto en la mano derecha de Rakel apareció un símbolo griego yo respondiendo feliz ahora si estas en problemas yo siempre estaré allí para ayudarte y protegerte.

Nada mas acabamos con el ritual cogí el cuerpo de Lily haciendo un portal para llegar a la base más deprisa de lo habitual cuando llegue con Rakel vi en el edificio de enfrente que estaba Lía con los familiares de Lily e Lessia, vi acercándose Lía diciendo vaya Ryûsei y esta hermosa chica ¿quién es? yo en un tono serio al mismo tiempo que me ponía rojo diciendo esta chica es Rakel mi mujer aunque todavía no estoy casado con ella pero pronto.

Rakel se puso roja cuando me escucho mientras Lía riéndose diciendo se nota que sois una pareja ambos os avergonzáis yo dando un codazo a Lía diciendo vale ya te lo has pasado bien a mi costa ahora dime donde esta Lessia y su familia que aquí tengo el cuerpo de Lily, Lía me señalo en una casa que estaba intacta al norte de la base mientras decía con picardía tu ve hablar allí yo de mientras hablare con Rakel sobre temas tuyos embarazosos mientras se reía sin parar.

Yo avergonzado me fui sin decirla nada pero Rakel fue corriendo hacia mí para darme un beso diciendo luego te veo cuando te ocupes de muchas cosas yo sonrojado respondo está bien pero tardare un día por lo menos de pronto Lía diciendo parejita iros a un hotel, yo más rojo me fui para el norte cargando con Lily tarde en llegar a la casa por lo menos 25 minutos hasta que encontré con Lessia viéndola feliz se acerco para abrazarme diciendo entre sollozos muchísimas gracias por rescatar a mi familia sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Yo alegre devolviendo el abrazo diciendo siempre cumplo lo que digo aunque ahora me da cosa decirle a tus padres que Lily murió porque me intentaba matar, ella diciendo relájate seguramente te perdonaran por lo que hiciste después de recatarlos.

Al llegar a la colina con Lessia vi a toda su familia mientras que mi corazón me saltaba con fuerza porque seguía sin saber que decirle a sus padres, comencé a dejar el cadáver de Lily mientras veía a sus padres como se acercaban con miedo Lessia dirigiéndose donde sus padres para abrazarlos.

Yo avanzando hasta llegar en el centro diciendo os preguntareis porque he venido y porque veis como ha quedado Lily, de pronto veo que me observaban con mala cara pero confiaba en las palabras de Lessia diciendo con amargura ella murió bajo mis manos por mi culpa me arrepiento muchísimo de matar a alguien que estaba siendo chantajeada por la persona que os capturo.

Se hizo un gran silencio durante 10 minutos hasta que su padre acercándose a mi dijo puede que hayas matado a nuestra hija pero veo que lo que dices son palabras de corazón por ello te perdonamos, yo me sentí aliviado por fin aunque seguía un poco angustiado por lo que he pasado en los últimos 8 meses acercándome a la madre abrazándola dándole el pésame mientras se veía como empezaba mis ojos a brotar lágrimas.

Al terminar de abrazar a la madre dije ¿dónde queréis que entierre a vuestra hija Lily? Lessia estaba hablando con su familia mientras que yo solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente para que ellos decidieran donde enterrar a Lily, ya contemplaba el sol ocultándose casi cuando Lessia se me acerco diciendo Ryûsei entierra a mi hermana aquí así todos la recordaremos incluido tu que pasaras por aquí siempre.

Yo sonriendo forzadamente está bien ya que tú me ayudaste a confiar la dejare enterrada en esta colina, entonces comencé a hacer un hoyo para ya enterrar el cuerpo de Lily todos sus familiares viendo con dolor como estaba mientras la enterraba cuando la enterré por completo dije Lily donde quieras que este sestaras feliz ya que ayude a toda tu familia y me arrepiento de no haber sido un amigo.

Ya cuando termine me despedí de todos Lessia se acerco a mi diciendo algún día vendrás a vernos no Ryûsei yo asentí con la cabeza diciendo pero iré pocas veces porque soy una persona muy ocupada además cada día libre si tengo un rato sin hacer mis tareas propias vendré contigo a ver la tumba de tu hermana, Lessia con sonrisa dijo es una promesa yo saque la katana como de costumbre luego la metí en su funda como señal de que es una promesa.

Cuando llegue donde Lía y Rakel me comenzaba a temer lo peor de lo que habrán hablado pero Lía se acerco a mi diciendo bueno ya cumplimos con nuestra misión ya no hace falta que vuelvas al escuadrón daré yo el informe tu ya eres libre yo agradeciendo a Lía por todo diciendo os llamare si necesito ayuda pero ahora me voy con mi novia y pronto mujer Rakel nos dimos Lía y yo un apretón de manos y me retire con Rakel.

Rakel se paró en el camino diciendo oye ya es muy tarde para llegar a tu casa porque no vamos a casa de tu madre Nika que está más cerca de aquí, yo asintiendo aunque las heridas que tenia me estaban empezando a molestarme necesitaba descansar un poco con mis últimas fuerzas hice un portal hasta la casa de Nika pero de pronto cuando pasamos al otro lado me desmaye por completo.


	15. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14

Desperté temprano sin saber donde estaba cuando veía a Rakel que estaba acostada a mi lado yo por fin volvía a ser feliz después de aquellos 200 años sin Rakel, de pronto llamaron a la puerta yo pensaba que era Iza otra vez con sus intentos de violarme yo salte de la cama abriendo la puerta diciendo ¡Iza no empieces otra vez con tus tonterías!

De pronto me rasco los ojos viendo que a quien grite era a Nika yo con cara de vergüenza diciendo lo siento madre es que no recuerdo de a donde pare ayer por las heridas y el cansancio, Nika sonriendo diciendo no pasa nada hijo veo que tu hermana te estresa constantemente yo mirando para otro lado diciendo ni te lo imaginas lo que me estresa Iza.

Cuando termine decía Nika vamos para desayunar y me cuentas un poco lo que has hecho estos 200 años sin estar con tu madre, me pase al baño a ducharme al acabar me dispuse a salir del baño para desayunar cuando me encuentro con Rakel en la puerta yo con cara colorada dije buenos días ella me responde con un beso que me pillo desprevenido.

Al llegar a la cocina comienzo a desayunar contando a Nika lo que estuve haciendo en esos 200 años mientras ella escuchaba tranquilamente, cuando Rakel entro por la puerta pare de comer diciendo a Rakel ¿cuándo quieres que nos casemos? Rakel se quedo sorprendida diciendo que te pareces si buscamos una fecha los 2 juntitos yo respondiendo sonrojado vale pero antes tengo que hacer varias cosas.

Mire al reloj que ponía 2 de Enero 3072 09:45 A.M de pronto me levante de la silla me despedí de mi madre y de histeria dirigiéndome hacia la puerta cuando Rakel fue corriendo a mi diciendo no tardes mucho mi vida yo dándole un beso cogí la puerta y la cerré, al pasar casi cerca de mi casa estaba viendo a Volka con unas bolsas de éxtasis en los bolsillos corriendo de la policía diciendo Ryûsei escóndeme esta droga que robe de la comisaria.

Antes de que le dijera algo ya se había largado con toda la policía a sus espaldas yo me reí dejando la droga en una casa abandonada diciendo seriamente no voy a perder tiempo con estas tonterías, al llegar a casa llame a la puerta cuando me abrió Amanda diciendo contenta ´´NIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA´´ yo sonriendo dije yo también me alegro de verte Amanda pero ahora estoy aquí para buscar a mi mujer Caisy.

Amanda dijo esta en cuarto dormida cuando me quede un poco boquiabierto por primera vez escuche hablar a Amanda sin hacer ´´niga´´, de pronto escucho una voz que comencé a tener escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo diciendo Amanda ¿quién ha llamado la puerta?

Amanda responde con una sonrisa Ryûsei niga cuando veo que se acercaba Iza a una velocidad que yo desconocía de que podía llegar, al verme Iza en la puerta salto hacia mi diciendo hermanito cuanto tiempo sin verte estaba tan preocupada por ti que no sé nada de ti después de que te largaste durante 8 meses ¿qué has estado haciendo en ese tiempo?

Yo tranquilamente respondiendo encontrándome a mí mismo que estaba muy perdido, ella mirándome de forma pervertida diciéndome Ryûsei ¿no vas a coger a tu hermanita después de 8 meses sin tener sexo? comencé a enfadarme diciendo Iza no comiences otra vez con esas cosas que he tenido unos 8 meses de malestar y no estoy de humor para bromas de ese tipo.

Grite tan fuerte que de pronto desperté a Caisy sin querer se acerco a la puerta diciendo se puede saber que está pasando aquí, cuando vi a Caisy estaba por un lado alegre pero por otro con preocupación cuando veo que Caisy se acerca a mi besándome diciéndome Ryûsei ¿eres tú? hace ya tiempo que no te veo debo de contarte una cosa antes de que me cuentes que has hecho en estos 8 meses que yo no te he visto.

Dije a Caisy ¿qué cosa me tienes que contar? no me estarás diciendo que me estas siendo infiel, ella saltando como loca diciendo no ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? además es una buena noticia fue el día que tú te largaste mientras que yo nada más me desperté comencé a vomitar creo que quede embarazada desde aquello.

Cuando termine de escuchar yo un poco nervioso dije me estás diciendo que voy a ser papa, ella sonriendo diciendo es que eres papa porque mira en la habitación cuando llegue a mi cuarto vi una cuna en ella había un bebe se acerco Caisy diciendo Ryûsei te presento a tu hija Mitsuki.

Cuando contemplaba la cuna estaba feliz por ser padre pero ahora me corría una preocupación muy grande no sabía cómo decir a Caisy que me iba a casar con otra mujer que ella no conoce además de que me case con ella por la obligación de sus padres, mire a Caisy serio diciendo tenemos que hablar un momento ella miro como estaba y se temía lo peor diciéndome Ryûsei ¿qué te ocurre? cuéntamelo yo con voz seria dije lo mejor será que no separemos por un tiempo volvió mi primera novia además quiero casarme con ella pero cuidare de la niña para que veas que no soy un mal padre.

Ella triste diciendo comprendo Ryûsei hace tiempo te notaba que estabas frio porque perdiste tu amor pero veo que recuerdo que me contaste que estabas enamorado de otra mujer y estabas conmigo hasta que ella terminara de su viaje, cuando vi que Caisy se puso a llorar yo respondiendo lo siento pero no quería que acabáramos así si quieres preparo tu ropa y vuelves a casa con tus padres Caisy respondiendo Ryûsei cuida bien de Mitsuki háblale de mi para que sepa quién soy.

Acompañando Caisy hasta la puerta le abrace por última vez diciendo espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz Caisy cogió la maleta se fue mientras yo estuve un poco desanimado, Iza viniendo a mi dijo entonces ya esta Rakel de vuelta yo respondo si pero no puedo dejarte al cuidado de la niña que me la perviertes me la llevare conmigo tu limpia la casa antes de que vuelva cogí a Mitsuki y me dirigí a casa de Nika.

Al llegar al pueblo donde vivía Nika me encontré con Singeki que estaba comprando cuando me ve dice que tal estas Ryûsei ya veo que has vuelto sano y salvo por cierto ¿donde esta esa zorra que te esta amargando la vida?, dije a Singeki la deje porque ya volvió Rakel de pronto Singeki salto de alegría diciendo por fin te deshiciste de esa perra ella no te convenía tu sabes que en tu interior querías a Rakel.

De pronto dije a Singeki pero eso no me preocupa ahora lo peor es que tengo una hija con ella pero no me veo preparado para ser padre, Singeki respondió eso es una faena pero en fin ahora cuidaras de ella con Rakel por cierto ¿cómo se llama? Mitsuki respondo bueno Singeki voy a ver a Rakel y a mi madre mañana quedamos para entrenar que debería mejorar mucho más.

Singeki se despidió mientras yo seguía para casa de Nika al llegar vi a histeria en la puerta diciéndome llegas un poco tarde deberías ser más rápido yo respondí lo siento me entretuve un rato no volverá a suceder, entro en la casa cuando vi a Rakel mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza se acerco Rakel diciéndome buenas esposo dándome un beso cuando termino miro en mis brazos dijo ¿qué haces con un bebe en brazos Ryûsei?

Respondo Rakel te acuerdas de que me había casado pues antes de que me fuera hacer el ejercito tuve relaciones con ella y veo que tengo una hija, Rakel se sorprendio pero dijo pues no puedes educar a esa niña tu solo yo la cuidare contigo pensaba en que iba a ponerme pegas sobre cuidar de una niña que no es su hija pero recordé que mientras está conmigo hará cualquier cosa por mí.

Mirando en un calendario que encontré en una mesa dije a Rakel a ti que día te viene bien que nos casemos, ella mirando cuando señalando el 20 de marzo este día me parece bien que nos casemos yo asintiendo con la cabeza dije pues tendremos que comunicarlo a nuestros amigos toma a la niña me voy a ir un rato al olimpo a relajarme volveré por la noche dando Mitsuki a Rakel ella contenta diciendo vale hasta la noche esposo.

Tarde unos 20 minutos en llegar al Olimpo pensé hace tiempo que no veo a mis tíos veré que tal se encuentran, cuando estuve allí apareció Zeus diciendo cuanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí Ryûsei ¿qué ha sido de ti durante estos 8 meses largos? yo respondiendo no mucho solo me fui a tomarme un descanso pero si queréis mandarme a más cosas las hare ahora antes de la noche.

Zeus extrañado dijo estas muy entusiasmado trabajando ¿qué te ocurre? no eres el mismo de siempre, antes de que me dijera algo mas mi tío Zeus comencé haciendo labores que deje hace 8 meses cuando vi a mi alrededor viendo a todos los dioses mirándome con temor porque veían que no era aquel chico que se negaba hacer nada.

Tarde por lo menos 3 horas en acabar todo mi trabajo de los meses que no estuve ayudando a mis tíos me acerque a Zeus diciendo yo ya acabe con mi trabajo y pido perdón por estar 8 meses sin poder ayudar en el Olimpo, Zeus se quedo asombrado luego contesto Ryûsei ¿qué fue de aquel chico que era muy rencoroso y provocador? me pare diciendo el Ryûsei que conocisteis a cambiado ahora he madurado seguiré odiando vuestros trabajos solo que esta vez no abandonare mis obligaciones.

Zeus estuvo atónito hasta que dijo Ryûsei puedes volver a casa antes aunque me ha dicho tu madrastra Perséfone que lleves a Iza para que la vea, yo me puse serio diciendo no sé si sería buena idea que viera a su hija sabiendo el problema que está causando por todas partes pero la veré para que sepa que no la abandone aunque no sea mi madre me educo como si fuera hijo suyo.

Me recorrí las calles del Olimpo para ver si algo había cambiado en estos últimos 8 meses pero veía que todavía seguía siendo lo mismo, al llegar a la casa de Perséfone no sabía que decir después de mucho tiempo sin visitarla además tampoco sabía si quería verme por el tiempo que no la visitaba.

Despeje mis dudas por completo llamando a la puerta de pronto se escucha dentro de la casa ¿quién me está llamando a estas horas? yo respondo abre la puerta Perséfone soy Ryûsei te vengo a visitar, al escuchar mi voz se escucho unos pasos rápidos acercándose a la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe diciendo Perséfone vaya hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía Ryûsei hijo mío ¿qué te trae por aquí en el Olimpo?

De pronto abrace a Perséfone diciendo con tristeza siento no haberte visitado en esto meses pero estaba de viaje para encontrarme a mí mismo mientras que Iza esta con sus cosas, Perséfone llorando de alegría responde no tienes porque disculparte seguramente estuviste harto de hacer todos los días lo mismo hiciste un cambio en la rutina diaria pero me alegro de que vuelvas a verme después de mucho tiempo.

Después de estar 15 minutos metido en casa de Perséfone contando las cosas que hice en estos 8 meses me pare a mirar el reloj veía que eran la 06:45 P.M me levante de la mesa diciendo siento ser descortés Perséfone pero tengo que irme para casa que ya me están esperando a ver si veo a padre que no sé nada de él, Perséfone con una gran alegría dijo pues nada mañana hablamos otro rato si puedes yo asiento con la cabeza la abrace y me dirigí a casa de Nika porque ya empezaba a oscurecer y quería dormir hoy temprano para entrenar el doble.

Cuando llegue a casa de Nika me encontré con Zenix saliendo de la puerta de su casa me pare diciendo Zenix ¿qué haces por aquí? Zenix nervioso y un poco acalorado dijo nada Ryûsei y tú ¿qué haces aquí? yo respondo voy a casa de mi madre porque he quedado con Rakel, Zenix diciendo vale entonces no veremos otro día que descanses mientras me pongo a pensar preguntándome que hacía en casa de mi madre a esas horas pero volví al segundo cuando recordé que vería a Rakel a esa hora.

Abro la puerta viendo a Rakel con cara de alegría con Mitsuki cogida en brazos diciendo ¿qué tal te fue hoy todo cielo? Yo respondiendo bien pero cansado de hacer los trabajos que deje a medias en donde mis tíos me voy al baño luego voy a cenar, me encerré en el baño mientras se llenaba la bañera me puse a meditar en unas cascadas que se encontraba en el otro extremo del baño.

A los 5 minutos cerré el grifo de la bañera me dispuse a relajar llevaba por lo menos 8 meses de no descansar cómodamente, me quede 20 minutos durmiendo en la bañera cuando me desperté de golpe diciendo será mejor que vaya a cenar que me está entrando hambre me vestí nada más termine de bañar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina para cenar veía que eran las 09:15 P.M comiendo despacio pensé nada más termine me voy a dormir porque mañana me esperara un día muy duro de trabajo, antes de acabar con la cena decía Rakel va siendo hora de que vayas a costar a Mitsuki yo dije a Nika ¿tienes una cuna para tu nieta que le pueda servir? Nika recordó que guardo la cuna donde dormía yo por si alguna vez tendría otro hijo para que la usase.

Veo que Nika tardaba de sacar la cuna que me levante de la mesa diciendo te ayudo madre a buscar la cuna, Nika agradecida responde si puedes encontrarla que no se por donde la guarde hace 150 años yo me pare a visualizar todo un rato hasta que se me ocurrió ver en un armario donde dejaba las cosas antiguas me volví con la cuna para la cocina diciendo ya la he encontrado.

Me fui para la habitación poniendo la cuna al lado de la cama de mientras que Rakel sujetaba a Mitsuki al dejar la cuna Rakel dejo a Mitsuki en la cuna luego me miro diciendo con una sonrisa veo que te cuesta un poco ser padre pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo, yo sonriendo diciendo si tienes razón ahora tengo que cuidar de mi familia mañana iré al inframundo a ver a mi padre Hades para saber si ya habrá solucionado su problema Rakel responde seguramente estará ya solucionado.

Comencé a bostezar mientras me mira Rakel riéndose diciendo creo que va siendo hora de irse a dormir que veo que estas muy cansado, cuando me tumbe en la cama y al otro lado estaba Rakel abrazándola dije me alegro de que estés conmigo para siempre dando un beso en la mejilla mientras Rakel se sonrojaba diciendo espero que cuando nos casemos hagamos el amor algún día me puse rojo al escucharlo dije con los ojos casi cerrados buenas noches Rakel y Mitsuki.


	16. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 15

Me levante a la 6 de la mañana porque no podía pegar ojo encima rompí una mesa de metal que tenía al lado de la cuna con mi katana por el cabreo de mal despertar, veía si Rakel se había despertado pero seguía durmiendo tranquilamente me salí de la habitación que estaba arriba para irme a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Nika y Histeria me mira Nika diciendo buenos días hijo ¿qué pronto te has levantado hoy? yo respondo voy a entrenar un rato cuando se levante Rakel decirla que me encuentre luego por el inframundo que estaré por allí, Nika sonriendo vale pero desayuna fuerte que tendrás que tener mucha energía mientras que estaba sentado mirando las noticias si había sucedido algo interesante.

Al terminar me volví para la habitación dando un beso a Rakel y dejando un collar especial para Mitsuki, al salir de la casa me encontré con Amanda mientras me paro un momento diciendo Amanda ¿qué haces por aquí? Amanda responde dando un paseo ´´niga´´ y tú que estás haciendo yo respondo tengo que irme a entrenar pero mirare si encuentro a Singeki sino entrenare en alguna parte alejada del poblado sin destrozar nada.

Amanda sonriente dice suerte ´´niga´´ me voy a vigilar a tu hermana que está planeando en cómo quiere hacer el amor contigo, yo respondo enojado si pudiera conseguir alguna forma de curarla de su locura seria para mí todo más tranquilo y feliz.

Despidiéndome con la mano hacia Amanda diciendo luego iré para allá por la noche yendo corriendo en busca de Singeki, primero fui para su casa por si estaba pero recordé que el siempre salía a las 6 de la mañana sin esperar ni un minuto asique me pare mire en los montes cercanos si hubiera una onda de energía pero no pude encontrar ninguna.

Como me iba a llevar mucho tiempo dije será mejor que vaya a ese monte de allí y empieza con mi entrenamiento cuanto antes, estaba siguiendo el camino denso que había antes de llegar hacia el monte me encontré con unos malhechores que estaban atracando a mujer con una niña, mirando dije vaya hacia tiempo que no encontraba personas en apuros voy a ayudarles me voy acercando a las personas cuando uno de los malhechores dice ¿quién eres tu date la vuelta si no quieres resultar herido?

Yo sin hacer caso fui a donde la mujer y la niña diciendo os puedo ayudar en algo señora, los malhechores furiosos diciendo haz caso cuando te hablan yo riéndome dije ahí que ser muy descortés atacar a una mujer indefensa con una niña os doy 3 segundos para que abandonéis este lugar antes de que me enfade.

Uno de los individuos me pego un puñetazo por la espalda diciendo no nos amenaces de pronto me rio diciendo eso me hace cosquillas te voy a enseñar cómo se da un puñetazo, tan pronto di el puñetazo al uno de los malhechores que además de dejarle sangrando por la boca salió volando por los aires perdiéndose de vista yo mirando a los que quedaba diciendo ¿alguien más desea acabar como su compañero?

Los malhechores huyeron despavoridamente mientras yo decía ya me temía que no querían luchar bueno seguiré por mi camino mientras me voy del camino que me observaba la mujer y la niña agradecidas y extrañadas por como aparezco, tarde en llegar al monte al estar en la cima me dispuse a entrenar como loco para poder mejorar mi velocidad al atacar al adversario.

Estuve por lo menos 4 horas entrenando sin descanso hasta que me acorde que quede con Rakel en el inframundo que dije es suficiente por hoy, al llegar al inframundo me encuentro con mi padre y Satanás diciendo vaya cuanto tiempo ¿ya habéis solucionado el problema?

Satanás me mira diciendo si ya se acabo de resolver el tema y tú que ya te formaste en el ejercito, yo respondí si pero mis primeras semanas fueron muy duras además de que casi perdía el juicio poco a poco pero ya estoy mejor ahora voy a buscar a alguien que había quedado aquí padre ¿vendrás a acompañarme?

Hades despidiendo de Satanás me pregunta hijo dentro de poco tendrás que hacer un ritual del pecado capital lujuria para que ya seas oficialmente un pecado capital lo malo será que siempre tendrás que ir a las reuniones si no quieres vértelas con la hermana de tu madre Nika, yo mirándole diciendo extrañado ¿de Histeria? pero si es tranquila mi padre dijo tocándome en la espalda ya verás cuando la conozcas mejor es que te asustaras solo con oír su nombre.

Cuando vi que estaba Rakel en un árbol a lo lejos dije padre tapate los ojos que tengo 2 sorpresas que darte, yo mientras guiaba a Hades hacia aquel árbol donde estaba Rakel me paraba cada 2 por 3 porque se chocaba con todos los objetos que había apoyado en el camino.

Al llegar dije a Hades padre antes de que puedas ver deja que voy a hacer algo tardare solo 2 segundos, deje a mi padre en la parte enfrente del árbol mientras yo daba un beso a Rakel y salude a Mitsuki con alegría me dirigí donde Hades diciendo ya puedes ver la sorpresa.

Hades abrió los ojos mirando que estaba ya de vuelta Rakel dijo veo que ya os habéis reunidos después de estos 200 años, Hades miro a Rakel que sostenía un bebe en brazos diciéndome Ryûsei ¿y ese bebe de quién es? Rakel respondiendo por mi es tu nieta pero eso que te lo explique Ryûsei mejor.

Mire a mi padre diciendo empiezo un poco por el principio para que lo comprendas primero fue cuando Rakel se fue de viaje con Nika y histeria te acuerdas de Caisy la chica que me case cuando no estaba Rakel pues antes de que me fuera al ejercito tuve una hija como puedes comprobar, Hades me mira pícaro diciendo vaya veo que por fin vas a conseguir una familia pero recuerda que tienes pecado lujuria y ese es tu trabajo aunque no te agrade mucho yo mirando con un poco de desprecio diciendo si pero lo que todavía me fastidia mucho que no hiciste nada para curar a Iza de su obsesión por mí con el sexo.

Hades me dijo con tono bromista hijo yo siempre quieres que te ayude a intentar encontrar cura para tu hermana pero eres tu quien tiene que saber cómo curarla, yo ya no se que responder a mi padre porque pensaría que lo que diga será una broma asique me calle por un momento luego dije bueno dejemos ese tema por ahora que lo que me importa es volver a casa y estar por un tiempo tranquilo.

Hades con una sonrisa diciendo me alegro de que estés aquí hijo después de que me fuera a mis asuntos esperaba que vinieras a ayudar en los límites del inframundo y el infierno para que hubiéramos tardado menos pero Satanás me conto que te fuiste al ejercito y luego de varios meses te enviaban a una misión que no sabía cuando ibas a tardar, yo respondí con actitud pero ahora he vuelto y si tienes algún trabajo para mi voy a hacer lo que me mandes ahora te voy a presentar a tu nieta se llama Mitsuki cogí al bebe de las manos de Rakel para dárselo a Hades.

Cuando vi a mi padre coger a Mitsuki de pronto comenzó a salirle lágrimas en los ojos cuando le vi así dije como ha pasado ya mucho tiempo cuando era un bebe siempre me cogías en brazos cuando podías, Hades mirándome dice sonriente yo solo te lleve en brazos una vez cada 20 días pero cuando nació tu hermana Iza casi siempre la llevaba en brazos os veo ahora y me resulta increíble el paso de los años a como habéis cambiado.

Después volví a coger a Mitsuki mientras Hades me dice espero que intentes ser un buen padre siempre no como yo te trate cuando estuve en aquella época que no hacía caso ni a tu hermana ni a ti, respondo a mi padre tu nunca fuiste mal padre solo que no estabas en aquel momento con nosotros nada más aunque yo siempre estaré pendiente de Mitsuki.

Acercándose Hades a mí diciendo seguro que si hijo serás un gran padre de tu hija ahora volvamos a casa que seguramente tú hermana estará liando alguna gorda, estábamos volviendo para casa cuando me encuentro a Yukiko y a su hermana Zui me paro diciendo a Hades padre acompaña a Rakel y a Mitsuki a casa que yo voy a hablar con ellas un momento no tardare.

Hades mirando pervertidamente diciendo espero que no te enrolles demasiado yo enojado diciendo padre deja de ser un viejo verde no todo siempre tiene que ser sexo, de pronto veo a Yukiko y a Zui diciendo hola Ryûsei cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿qué te ha sucedido estos meses? respondiendo un poco cansado nada me estaba despejando las ideas cuando no estaba Rakel pero ahora que ha vuelto volveré a visitaros pronto ahora si me disculpáis me voy para mi casa que entre el trabajo y el entrenamiento de hoy no me apetece estar más tiempo en la calle mañana os visitare si puedo.

Con sonrisa Yukiko y Zui se despidieron diciendo pues nada te veremos otro día que descanses mucho Ryûsei, seguí mi camino en casa pensando en este largo día que no iba a terminar nunca pare un poco a descansar en un banco que había cerca cuando llegue al banco ya estaba Volka liando de las suyas.

Volka me mira diciendo Ryûsei ¿puedes ayudarme a una cosa por favor? me pare suspirando diciendo el que espero que no sea una tontería gorda porque estoy cansado y quiero volver a casa cuanto antes mejor, Volka con alegría diciendo gracias Ryûsei eres un amigo genial ¿te importa llevarme este saco para mi casa? sospechando de Volka mire lo que había metido en el saco a unas lolis mirando con risilla siniestra a Volka diciendo ¿qué hace estas lolis en tu saco? ¿Acaso me estás tomando por estúpido y no sé qué vas hacer con ellas?

Sudando la gota gorda Volka dijo vaya se me había olvidado dar de comer a mi madre ahora vuelvo no tardare nada, pero antes de que se escapara pise fuertemente el suelo y Volka se quedó en su sitio sin moverse del terror mientras digo o sueltas esas lolis que tienes o me parece que Singeki se tiene que enterar que secuestras lolis para violarlas.

Volka diciendo con nerviosismo vale Ryûsei tranquilízate las liberare pero ¿me puedes das algo de dinero para poder comprarme un barril de cerveza?, mirándole fríamente dije o también puedes soltarlas y desaparecer de mi vista si no te pasara como siempre te daré un puñetazo para enviarte donde Singeki y él te pegara por haberle molestado en sus horas de juego o siesta.

Volka cuando escucho lo de puñetazo salió disparado a buscar un bar donde poder conseguir cerveza gratis de lo enojado que estaba fui hasta casa con un cabreo pero me sosegué pensando ya que estoy en casa me relajare bañándome tranquilamente, al llegar siempre me temía lo peor porque Iza siempre estaba al acecho cuando estaba cerca de casa era como un perro guardián esperando la llegada del dueño pero cuando llame me abrió la puerta Rakel diciendo buenas cielo ¿qué tal estas?

Respondiendo agotado me quede un rato con Yukiko y Zui y después me encontré a Volka como siempre liando algunas de la suyas utilizando a lolis, Rakel sonriente me dice ¿qué te parece si nos duchamos juntos? hace mucho tiempo que no estamos a solas Ryûsei al oírlo se me puso la cara roja y sentía un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo mientras digo está bien así me cuentas algo del viaje que tuviste con mi madre e Histeria.

Cuando entramos en el baño antes de que nos bañáramos Rakel me dijo sonriente y un poco avergonzada ¿te puedo frotar la espalda? yo asentí con nerviosismo de pronto comencé a notar un sentimiento diferente a la de la lujuria era como tener mariposas en el estómago, Rakel me estaba frotando la espalda y de repente Rakel empezaba a tener calor yo respondiendo Rakel ¿te ocurre algo? Ella se paró en seco abrazándome diciéndome dulcemente al oído Ryûsei esta noche quiero que me hagas el amor apasionadamente.

Me quede descolocado durante 2 minutos hasta que recobre el sentido diciendo a Rakel claro que lo haremos además todavía recuerdo esa promesa que te hice además que la voy a cumplir, al terminar de bañarme con Rakel nos fuimos para cenar tranquilamente cuando veo que mi hermana Iza estaba más tranquila de lo habitual yo mirando hacia Hades diciendo padre ¿qué le has hecho a Iza? Hades mirándome diciendo hijo no estabas harto de que te molestara por una vez hice algo bueno es drogar a tu hermana para que no vaya a por ti.

Por una vez mi padre Hades hizo algo coherente aunque no me gusto nada su forma de hacerlo pero en ese momento tenía una gran liberación tenia siempre a mi hermana las 24 horas del día pegada a mí como una lapa, termine de cenar cuando dije a Hades padre ¿me puedes cuidar esta noche a Mitsuki? Hades me miraba pícaramente diciendo para que puedas tener relaciones con Rakel cuando escucho eso Rakel se sentía excitada mientras yo enojándome un poco diciendo padre es para que pases un rato con tu nieta ¿es que no quieres enseñarme a comportarme como un padre? Hades cuando escuchaba esas palabras con seriedad dijo hijo por fin eres un hombre de provecho está bien yo cuidare esta noche de Mitsuki dulce sueños.

Cerré mi habitación cuando estaba dentro con Rakel estaba nervioso para hacer el amor pero por primera vez que lo hacía ni por obligación de trabajo ni por deseo sensual de las amigas, estaba con la chica de mi vida haciendo algo que nos fundiríamos en uno solo.

Yo empezaba a creerme que era un sueño como muchos otros pero esta vez me asegure de pellizcarme la cara no era un sueño era real, Rakel acercándose a mi diciendo estas totalmente seguro de que estas preparado por fin me quede sin respiración momentáneamente al pasar unos minutos pude decir Rakel estoy listo yo ya no soy como antes.

Rakel un poco pervertida diciendo sé que cuando yo era tu ángel de la guarda antes de que llegáramos a querernos completamente tenías sexo con tu amiga Yukiko y su hermana Zui aunque en el fondo sé que eso que hacías era parte de tu trabajo como pecado capital pero cuando nos casemos me tendrás siempre para lo bueno y lo malo, yo un poco extrañado diciendo a Rakel ¿no te importa que me acueste con otras mujeres si es por trabajo? Rakel me respondió con sinceridad no me importa siempre que este yo de por medio.

Me dejo a cuadros cuando la abrace diciendo te quiero con toda mi alma nunca nos separaremos, Rakel como estaba muy acalorada empezó por besarme los labios apasionadamente cuando tímidamente me metió la lengua en mi boca yo respondo con mi lengua junto a Rakel comencé a sentir el amor verdadero en mis sentimientos Rakel disfrutando del momento me dijo al oído Ryûsei empecemos al tema.

Por fin pude cumplir la promesa que le hice de niño a Rakel y fue la vez que me sentí especial y el pecado lujuria no se involucro en esto fue el recuerdo más bonito que tuve en unos 300 años, cuando llego la mañana me desperté lentamente teniendo abrazada a Rakel a mi lado desnuda mientras decía en bajo este es un recuerdo que guardaremos siempre cuando mire mi reloj vi que era un poco tarde me levante sin molestar a Rakel me vestí y antes de salir del cuarto le di un beso en la frente diciendo espero que algún día tengamos un hijo y formaremos una familia feliz.

No me dio ni tiempo para desayunar que fui a la cueva donde me quede atrapado en la cúpula para hacer una zona de entrenamiento donde nunca molestaría a nadie y podría practicar rompiendo rocas durísimas con mis katanas al llegar me puse a meditar profundamente hasta que sin querer me quede dormido.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO LIBRO


End file.
